El gran prólogo
by Galdor Ciryatan
Summary: La vida es el prólogo de la muerte. Itachi decide casarse con un comerciante de pescado de Kiri, pero no por amor, sino para conservar el estatus de su disminuido clan. KisaIta, KisaShiIta, semi AU Concluye con UN BREVE EPÍLOGO
1. Parte I

**Notas: **La pareja principal es KisaIta y esto es ligeramente AU (con un gran toque de OoC, mucho me temo). Además, hay un pequeñísimo y diminuto guiño para NekoAra; espero que si pasa por aquí lo vea.

**Advertencias generales**: Son variadas e incógnitas. Si se deciden a leer, háganlo con una mente abierta.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto le pertenece al señor Kishimoto; "Inventario" pertenece al señor Benedetti; y el mundo entero le pertenece al señor. *cantando* _He's got the whole world in his hands, he's got the whole world in his hands…_

—

**El gran prólogo  
**Por:** Galdor Ciryatan**

— **PARTE I —**

**Sólo quedan dos**

Uno a uno todos se fueron. Ahora sólo quedaban ellos dos.  
Mikoto y Fugaku se habían ido, la presencia de Shisui se extinguió, Teraki y Uruchi ya no estaban, Yakumi se contaba entre los ausentes... A excepción de Sasuke e Itachi, todo el clan Uchiha estaba muerto. Algunos casos se manejaban como desapariciones, pero Itachi tenía la seguridad de que estaban muertos. Los desaparecidos y extraviados a veces vuelven. Los muertos jamás retornan, que era exactamente lo que sucedía ahí.

El gran y antiguo clan de Konoha empezó a diezmar sus números cosa de un año atrás. Las muertes en las misiones comenzaron a ocurrir esporádicamente, algún viejo que moría de una enfermedad, un par de jóvenes que parecían haber huido juntos... De inicio nadie notó algo raro. Era común que en el mundo shinobi la gente muriera, los viejos suelen caer ante las enfermedades (no importando de qué clan sean), los jóvenes huyen de casa.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta de los números, la situación ya estaba bastante avanzada, no lo suficiente para que cayeran en ciega desesperación, pero de todas formas no pudieron hacer nada para cambiar las cosas.

Los últimos en morir habían sido Mikoto y Fugaku. Una misión dejó a Itachi y a Sasuke como huérfanos.

—

**Y esperar la muerte**

Itachi estaba sentado ante la ventana. Acunaba en sus brazos a su hermano pequeño, que por ese entonces tenía ocho años. Afuera estaba oscuro, no había luna que intentara iluminar las lágrimas secas de Sasuke, que se reflejara en los ríos vivos de Itachi.

Qué haría ahora, se preguntaba la comadreja. Sus padres estaban muertos, el clan entero se había ido. Sasuke lloraba todos los días la pérdida de sus padres, él le acompañaba con sus lágrimas silenciosas en noches como ésa. Ante todo, él lloraba por Mikoto y Fugaku, pero había otras cosas que le hacían saltar las lágrimas.

Itachi tenía el agudo intelecto capaz de desmenuzar lo que había ocurrido con los demás Uchiha. Alguien intentaba aniquilar el clan...y lo estaba logrando. Ni siquiera Shisui pudo escapar a ese injusto destino; meses atrás había desaparecido en cumplimiento de una misión.

Si todos se habían marchitado, el curso lógico dictaba que también irían tras ellos dos. A Itachi a veces le daban ganas de sentarse a esperar la muerte. Sin embargo, miraba a su hermano, tan pequeño y ajeno a las preocupaciones adultas (como si un muchacho de diecisiete años pudiera considerarse un hombre adulto), lo miraba en su sueño cansado, con las lágrimas secas aferradas a sus mejillas, y al contemplarlo así le daban ganas de seguir viviendo.

Algunos meses pasaron. La muerte no se presentó ante ellos.

—

**Por conservar el estatus**

Lo que sí se presentó ante ellos fueron deudas y acreedores, compromisos y pendientes. Ya que Sasuke era demasiado pequeño para hacerse cargo de esas cosas, todo recayó en los hombros de Itachi.

Morir no era asunto barato, ni siquiera en una aldea shinobi donde ese negocio está bien desarrollado; que se muera todo un clan y ser la cabeza de la familia es todavía más caro. Fugaku, sabiéndose a cargo de los Uchiha, había tomado la responsabilidad de todos los funerales y pagos correspondientes, se había echado al hombro búsquedas extra para los miembros perdidos, había apoyado a las viudas y a los huérfanos mientras estos duraron.

Como consecuencia de los esfuerzos desesperados de su padre por mantener un sentido de unidad y de dirección, Itachi estaba ahogado en deudas. El Hokage había sido bastante benevolente y condonado parte de éstas, pero ni siquiera con ello y con toda la caridad de Konoha Itachi podría respirar tranquilo. Aquellos no eran tiempos de caridad, ultimadamente.

Él y Sasuke iban a perder la casa, el hogar donde habían vivido toda su vida, crecido, reído, llorado. Si el mayor regresara a hacer misiones, tal vez tendrían una forma de subsistir, pero se negaba a marcharse. Las misiones le permitirían conservar la casa y pagar poco a poco las deudas, pero implicarían alejarse de Sasuke, descuidarlo. ¿Qué tal si se marchaba en el peligroso oficio de shinobi y regresaba a casa para descubrir que Sasuke había muerto de alguna forma rebuscada y misteriosa? ¿Qué tal si él mismo moría durante la misión?

A la comadreja nunca le había gustado ser shinobi. No le importaba la paga ni la gloria. Y ahora odiaba la decisión que se le presentaba: regresar al trabajo de shinobi y conservar el estatus al que ambos estaban acostumbrados o, bien, quedarse junto a Sasuke y vivir una vida miserable que poco a poco los carcomería.

Itachi había decidido que no quería esperar sentado a que la muerte llegara por ellos, quería que ambos vivieran y que el clan continuara hasta donde pudiera mantenerlo (su padre hubiera deseado eso), además quería hacerlo con la frente levantada, con toda la dignidad de un Uchiha, no andar por ahí arrastrándose y mendigando la caridad de un mundo turbulento. Sasuke no se merecía eso.

—

**El comerciante de pescado**

Ése era el trato ideal, casi no tenía puntos flacos.

El hombre, llamado Hoshigaki Kisame, era un comerciante de pescado de Kirigakure que deseaba establecerse en Konoha, pero, como las cosas no estaban tan tranquilas en el mundo de las aldeas ninja, necesitaba más que sus buenas intenciones y su noble disposición, necesitaba de algún tipo de enlace que le diera el derecho a convertirse en residente de Konoha. A resumidas cuentas: requería de un matrimonio.

Itachi había escuchado de este hombre casi por casualidad y de inicio no le concedió mucha atención (tenía otras preocupaciones más apremiantes, como hacer que Sasuke saliera de la cama cada mañana para ir a la Academia). Conforme pasó el tiempo y su situación fue pintando del gris al negro, Itachi investigó sobre el comerciante de pescado. Era un shinobi de Kiri retirado, tenía veintiocho años, decían que era poco agradable a la vista y que su motivo principal para querer salir de Kiri era huir de la furia de una ex-amante llamada Terumi Mei. Decían que la fidelidad no era el punto fuerte de Kisame.

¿Quién desearía casare con un hombre así?

Uchiha Itachi decidió que él sería el afortunado ganador.

Tal vez Kisame no tuviera la reputación más limpia ni perteneciera a algún reconocido clan, sin embargo, era sabido que poseía un tacto inigualable para los negocios. Así las cosas, Kisame les daría el sustento económico que necesitaban e Itachi podría encargarse de Sasuke, no tendría que salir a hacer misiones con tal de ganarse el pan y el techo, podrían conservar la casa del clan y el estatus.

Por otro lado, esa alianza matrimonial sería beneficiosa para las aldeas. Kiri y Konoha estrecharían lazos. En aquellos tiempos turbulentos, aquello podía representar el modesto cimiento de una futura relación de paz. Itachi tenía la esperanza de que el mañana fuese un tiempo más agradable para que los niños crecieran y si él pudiera contribuir a eso, lo haría. Era por Sasuke.

—

**La boda**

Kisame llegaría a Konoha el día de la boda. Idealmente, el novio debería estar ahí desde antes; idealmente, el otro novio debería de conocerlo y amarlo. Era sólo que las cosas resultaban distintas en este caso. Se trataba de un matrimonio lleno de intereses ajenos al amor; era sobre cuestiones económicas, de estatus y de relaciones exteriores.

Kisame llegó cinco minutos antes de su boda y, terminada la ceremonia, se marchó a arreglar asuntos de negocios. Los pescados no se venden solos. De hecho, la boda pareció ser sólo un paso obligatorio, sufrido, para entrar a Konoha. Daba la impresión de que su verdadero interés estaba en atender su naciente comercio.

Así pues, Itachi conoció a su esposo unos minutos antes casarse, se comprometió a serle fiel y estar a su lado por el resto de su vida y firmó un mundano papelito donde decía que estaban unidos por las leyes de dios y de los hombres. Las deudas de Itachi ahora eran tan propias como de Kisame.

No hubo celebración informal y la formal había resultado de por sí bastante gris. Era un día descolorido en la vida de Itachi.

—

**Dos shinobi sin ganas de serlo**

De lo poco que convivieron Itachi y Kisame en su primer encuentro, dos cosas saltaron a la vista (y no fue porque se tratara de cuestiones obvias, sino porque ambos poseían agudas cualidades de observación).

Primero, Itachi se dio cuenta de que Kisame estaba ahí por el negocio del pescado y, segundo, el tiburón de Kiri vio que la razón para vivir de Itachi era Sasuke. Todo lo demás era incidental o tolerable.

A Itachi jamás le interesó casarse específicamente con Hoshigaki Kisame. Él todo lo que quería era un soporte económico que le permitiera hacerse cargo de Sasuke en casa, que le evitara el martirio de salir de la aldea por las misiones y dejar a su pequeño hermano solo. Casi cualquier comerciante de sueldo holgado hubiera rellenado las exigencias de Itachi. Tal vez alguno de los otros clanes importantes de Konoha hubiera podido ocupar el puesto de Hoshigaki, sin embargo, Fugaku se habría retorcido en su tumba si una línea de los Uchiha de mezclaba con los Hyuga o (dios no lo quisiera) los Inuzuka, por mencionar sólo dos ejemplos. No, Itachi había tenido que buscar a alguien externo; su padre no hubiera consentido que se uniera con algún clan pseudo-importante de Konoha. Alguien de fuera era más tolerable. Y de todas formas, no era como si los Yamanaka y los Nara se murieran por hacer alianza con los Uchiha. En fechas anteriores, el clan del Sharingan había estado contaminado por muy feos rumores (sin mencionar la tendencia de sus miembros a morir o desaparecer).

De igual manera, Kisame no había deseado casare precisamente con Uchiha Itachi. Fue una coincidencia.

La noche de la boda, después de que Kisame puso por primera vez un pie en la casa del clan Uchiha, las cartas se pusieron sobre la mesa. Estaban boca arriba.

Itachi se encontraba acunando a Sasuke en la sala y explicándole por última vez que las cosas iban a cambiar un poco. Le advirtió que no tocara la pecera que Kisame había traído desde Kiri y le dijo que ya no podría dormir con él porque ahora era una Persona Casada y los matrimonios que se respetan duermen siempre juntos.

—Igual que papá y mamá, ¿entiendes? —le dijo Itachi—. Si tienes una pesadilla iré a verte, pero quiero que seas valiente.

Antes solían dormir juntos, pero con el nuevo estado civil de la comadreja, las cosas cambiarían. Aunque, él no se percibía demasiado diferente. ¿Cómo se siente estar casado? El hombre que llevaba el título de su esposo no regresaba todavía a casa y eran casi las nueve.

Más tarde, Sasuke se durmió en sus brazos y él se levantó del sofá para ir a dejarlo en su cama. Fue entonces cuando Kisame llegó. El hombre azul de Kiri atravesó la puerta de lo que ahora sería su hogar y miró a la comadreja. Había un tenue olor a pescado en el aire e Itachi no supo qué sería mejor: que su marido llegara a casa oliendo a pescado, que regresara oliendo a otra persona o que no regresara en absoluto.

Uchiha no pronunció palabra.

—No tuvimos mucho tiempo de conversar esta tarde —habló Kisame.

Uchiha se mantuvo impasible y con su silencio lo invitó a continuar. ¿No es lo que hacen los esposos que se respetan, ser todo oídos?

Hoshigaki puso las cartas a la vista. Ya habían tenido tiempo de observarse y habían interactuado antes por medio de cartas y mensajes.

—Yo sé que lo que te importa es el niño... —dijo Kisame.

_Sasuke, el niño se llama Sasuke._

—...y yo estoy aquí por mi negocio. Tenemos un trato y espero que ambos lo respetemos.

Uchiha esperó por alguna otra declaración que nunca llegó. El hombre estaba caminando con cautela. La joven comadreja se encargó de acelerar las cosas.

—No le vas a tocar un solo cabello a Sasuke —le advirtió en voz baja. Su tono era muy mesurado pues no quería despertar a la criatura que cargaba entre sus brazos, sin embargo, sus ojos poseían una seriedad mortal— y yo no voy a inmiscuirme en tu venta de pescado.

_Mariscos, lo que yo vendo son mariscos._

La situación podría haber sido completamente distinta si ambos hubiesen seguido el camino del shinobi. Tal vez se habrían encontrado en un día lluvioso, en terreno anónimo, y habrían peleado con jutsu y kunai en lugar de con la palabra. Sin embargo, eran un par de shinobi sin muchas ganas de serlo. Uno quería cuidar de su hermano, el otro tenía el corazón en los negocios. Así pues, se encontraban en esta situación particular y Kisame creía que lo mejor era aprovecharla. De hecho así se lo expresó a Itachi.

—No me gusta hacer negocios sufridos —dijo el tiburón—. Estamos en esto juntos y creo que puede ser un ganar-ganar, ¿no lo crees así?

—

**Primera noche con un extraño**

Aquél era el mejor trato que haría en toda su vida. Sin considerar la oportunidad de entrar a Konoha, Uchiha Itachi era una joya en sí mismo. Por medio de las cartas que se escribieron Kisame pudo entrever su capacidad intelectual y su cultura, las cuales poseían un atractivo propio. Y cuando llegó a su boda entendió que el encanto de la comadreja estaba también en las capas exteriores. A resumidas cuentas: era guapo. No había más que decir al respecto.

—

Esa noche, Itachi se fue a la habitación y retomó la lectura de un libro sobre historia. Estaba sentado en la cama, había una almohada entre su espalda y el respaldo, la lámpara del buró se encontraba encendida. Kisame estaba bañándose, quitándose el olor a pescado de su negocio. Sasuke se encontraba arropado y dormido.

Hoshigaki salió del baño y, tras de sí, dejó la luz de éste encendida; llevaba una yukata suelta. Itachi supuso que era hora de dormir, que era suficiente lectura por un día y que con la luz del baño era suficiente para Kisame. Supuso y erró.

La comadreja dejó el libro sobre el buró y se dispuso a apagar la lámpara de noche, sin embargo, el tiburón de Kiri se lo impidió en dos palabras.

—Déjala encendida.

Itachi comprendió.

No era como si esto resultara sorpresivo. El más joven lo había tomado en cuenta, no era ningún cándido desprevenido. Dejó la luz encendida y cruzó las manos sobre el regazo. Comprendía que esto era parte de la vida de casados. Se negaba a quejarse o a fingir desconcierto. Sólo se atrevió a tener una pequeña y nimia condición ya que los exámenes de sangre de Kisame (los que eran supuestamente _pre_nupciales) apenas estaban analizándose.

—En el botiquín del baño hay condones —habló la comadreja.

—Lo sé —le respondió Kisame y le mostró que en su mano llevaba un par de ellos.

Bueno, con eso ya no quedaba lugar a dudas, se dijo Itachi. Lo que iba a pasar ahí era más que obvio. Se quitó la ropa sin mucho decoro o pudor y esperó sentado en el borde de la cama. Supuso que podría tolerarlo siempre y cuando el hombre-escualo no tuviera dos penes a la moda de sus parientes marinos... ¿Oh, a quien engañaba? Toleraría todo lo que ocurriera, por Sasuke aguantaría gustoso un par de infiernos.

Lo que ahí sucedió no fue la romántica consumación carnal de una unión entre dos personas, no fue el sexo apasionado y satisfactorio de las novelas rosas, no fue ni remotamente placentero para ninguno de ellos.

Kisame se quitó la yukata y subió a la cama. En verdad pensaba sacar el máximo provecho de este matrimonio convenenciero (y el sexo era un aspecto muy apremiante, por cierto, sobre todo con aquella criatura callada y bella). Se preguntaba si Itachi guardaría, debajo de aquella pantalla estoica e inalcanzable, gemidos y gritos de placer.

Lo besó en la boca y encontró poca respuesta y resistencia. Le pasó una mano por el cabello negro y no hubo queja. Lo arrastró al centro de la cama y encontró que sus instrucciones calladas eran obedecidas de inmediato.

El joven estaba algo aletargado, en momentos parecía casi indispuesto, pero jamás pronunció palabra y Kisame atribuyó su estado al nerviosismo, al pudor o al cansancio del día. La boda había sido más que tediosa.

Lo puso a cuatro patas y, de nuevo, encontró una ambigua invitación a continuar. Cuando le acarició los muslos y los glúteos, más aún cuando llevó su lengua hasta la entrada del joven, escuchó un sonido saliendo de sus labios, tal vez el preludio de un gemido. Alentado por ello, Kisame continuó besando y lamiendo. Puso sus manos, grandes y callosas, en los glúteos de Itachi y los masajeó.

Un espasmo casi imperceptible recorrió a la comadreja. ¿Estremecimientos de placer?

Hoshigaki llevó una mano entre las piernas del otro y lo descubrió blando. Otro espasmo y otro sonido delator. Kisame se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

Itachi se mordió el labio y trató de regresar las lágrimas a sus ojos, les ordenó que se secaran y las ingratas desobedecieron. Se había prometido a sí mismo que no lloraría (aquello no podía estar tan mal), sin embargo, algo se resquebrajó dentro de él al estar ahí. No era que Kisame fuese brusco, feo o mal amante, no tenía nada que ver con él. La cuestión estaba en Itachi.

Uchiha se había sentido humillado, degradado, al entregarle su cuerpo a ese casi desconocido. Recordó que hacía esto por Sasuke, pensó que su padre estaría orgulloso por su sacrificio, pero esas ideas sólo lo perturbaron más. ¿Quien pensaba en su hermano y en su padre durante el sexo? Oh, pero no quería pensar en ese hombre alto que tenía tras de sí, tampoco en su propia y desdichada situación. ¿Qué tanto difería de una prostituta? Estaba haciendo esto por dinero. ¿Por qué había caído tan bajo?

Para cuando se dio cuenta, las lágrimas ya estaban en sus ojos y los espasmos en su pecho.

Kisame le hizo darse vuelta, lo puso boca arriba. Ante ello, el miembro flácido de Itachi quedó apoyado contra su muslo; su antebrazo fue a cubrirle los ojos anegados.

Estaba llorando. El joven estaba llorando, maldita sea. Kisame masculló alguna queja. Al escucharlo, Uchiha apretó los labios en una delgada línea; ¿estaría muy molesto con él?

—Lo siento —murmuró la comadreja. Si al menos no lo hubiera obligado a darse vuelta, si estuviera de espaldas tal vez podría tolerarlo. No quería que le viera la cara en ese momento…

—Nii-san —dijo Sasuke al tiempo que tocaba a la puerta.

El mayor masculló alguna otra cosa incomprensible y le dio un golpe al colchón. Itachi se preguntó si ese golpe no tendría intenciones de haber sido para él; no es como si se hubiera quejado, de todas formas, creía que no tenía ningún derecho a levantar la voz en todo ese asunto.

—

Sasuke había tratado de ser valiente tal como le prometió a Itachi. Sin embargo, la pesadilla y la sensación de soledad pudieron más que la voluntad de un niño de nueve años.

Caminó por el pasillo con lágrimas en los ojos, llegó hasta la puerta y tocó. Esperó que tal vez su hermano lo regañara. Lo que sucedió fue bien distinto. Se sorprendió al ver que Itachi abría la puerta y él mismo estaba llorando.

—¿Nii-san?

—Está bien, Sasuke. Ya está todo bien.

El mayor se acomodó el hombro de la yukata. Alzó a su hermano en brazos y lo llevó a su habitación. Ahí durmió con él la mayor parte de la noche.

—

De madrugada, Kisame escuchó que Itachi volvía. Con voz soñolienta le preguntó:

—¿Qué le sucedió al niño?

—Una pesadilla —respondió al tiempo que se metía en la cama.

—Oh.

Hoshigaki no preguntó el motivo de las pesadillas. El chiquillo había perdido la mayor parte de su familia, su hermano acababa de casarse y había un desconocido de piel azul viviendo bajo su mismo techo. Tenía suficientes razones para tener pesadillas.

—No volverá a ocurrir —prometió Itachi.

Sin embargo, volvió a ocurrir.

—

**El hombre que se ahoga**

"El hombre que se ahoga intenta agarrarse incluso de una paja", decía el dicho (o al menos un dicho que Hoshigaki había escuchado). En su segundo día de casado, se dio cuenta de que Itachi era el hombre ahogado y Sasuke, la paja.

—

Por la mañana Itachi se levantó, preparó el desayuno y alistó a Sasuke para después mandarlo a la Academia.

Kisame se sentó a la mesa y miró al joven Uchiha lavar los platos.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre lo de anoche? —le dijo el tiburón.

—Todo está bien —respondió Itachi con voz serena, lo cual equivalía a decir que nada había ocurrido, lo cual era una gran mentira, lo cual significaba que la comadreja estaba en franca negación.

Kisame bufó. De cualquier forma no tenía demasiado tiempo para indagar. El negocio esperaba y él no lo decepcionaría llegando tarde.

—

Esa noche ocurrió algo parecido a la anterior, sólo que ahora Itachi controló soberbiamente las lágrimas.

Kisame regresó de noche y oliendo ligeramente a pescado, se duchó e intentó retomar lo que Sasuke interrumpió el día de ayer. Para no decepcionar, Sasuke hizo gala de ser inoportuno otra vez.

El tiburón de Kiri estaba besando el cuello de un amante renuente, tratando de meterlo en el juego y descubriendo que era más difícil de lo que parecía, cuando el menor de los Uchiha tocó a la puerta.

Sasuke se disculpó con voz gangosa por tener pesadillas, trató infructuosamente de solapar algunos sollozos y llamó a su hermano mayor mientras tocaba la puerta. En esta ocasión, Itachi ni siquiera se molestó en disculparse con Kisame; se levantó con prisa de la cama y se enredó en una yukata. El joven prácticamente corrió para salir del cuarto.

Hoshigaki se quedó ahí, con medio cuerpo cubierto por la sábana y rascándose la cabeza. Ahora resultaba obvio que la renuencia de Itachi no tenía que ver con simples nervios primaverales. Además, el acto de ir a consolar a Sasuke y arroparlo por segunda vez en la noche le servía tanto al pequeño como al mayor. Obviamente para Sasuke representaba consuelo y afecto; para Itachi, era el escape perfecto de su penosa situación en la cama. No era la comadreja quien rescataba y cuidaba al pequeño, era Sasuke el que aliviaba las penas de su hermano mayor.

¿Pero por cuánto tiempo esa brizna de paja podría mantener a flote a ese hombre que se ahogaba? No era posible que, por el resto de los días, semanas o meses que durara su matrimonio, Itachi huyera al cuarto de Sasuke y regresara a su propia cama ya de madrugada.

"¿Por qué se ahoga en mí?" se preguntó Kisame. ¿Lo consideraría demasiado feo? ¿Tendría alguna aversión hacia el sexo? ¿Preferiría a las mujeres?

El tiburón azul se propuso transmutar. De abismal océano pasaría a ser espejo de agua. O tal vez sólo bastaría con que el hombre que se ahogaba aprendiera a nadar.

—

**Lecciones de natación**

Por ocio, por alguna semilla de amor o por conveniencia, Kisame se propuso echarse un clavado en aquel Uchiha de aspecto melancólico.

Las semanas pasaron y ya no volvió a tocarlo en la cama —Itachi no pareció muy agraviado por ello, dicho sea de paso—, donde sí hurgó y lo que sí tocó, palpó y acarició fueron los relieves cotidianos de la comadreja.

Un día lo llevó a comer dango, cosa que el joven hizo sin mucho disfrute visible. Preparó el desayuno o la comida en varias ocasiones, demostró sus talentos de cocinero preparándoles mariscos. Por las mañanas se despedía de Itachi con un beso en la mejilla (tal como hacen los esposos). Comenzó a llamar a Sasuke por su nombre en lugar de referirse a él como "el niño" e incluso lo dejó alimentar a sus peces. Se interesó por escuchar lo que los Uchiha desearan contarle sobre su clan. Le recogió el cabello a Itachi de la forma más cariñosa que pudo, aunque después de ello él se lo recomponía. Procuraba llegar a casa a la misma hora de siempre.

Durante todo ese proceso (que a veces parecía insensato y exageradamente largo) Itachi se mantenía impasible. Kisame pudo apreciar que era una persona estoica y, las más de las veces, inexpresiva. Sus galanteos no eran apreciados en sí mismos, tampoco los gestos de los que se valía para expresarlos. Itachi sólo mostraba emoción cuando estaba con Sasuke, quien, cabe mencionar, seguía reclamando la presencia nocturna de su hermano de cuando en cuando.

Era como si el mayor de los Uchiha solo viviera para su hermanito. Kisame sabía que el crío era importante, pero aquello era exagerado. Fuera de lo que concernía a Sasuke, Itachi parecía muerto.

Un buen día, Kisame lo llevó a comer dango y hablaron por un buen rato, no sólo conversaron en la forma corta y reseca de siempre.

—¿No te gusta que salgamos a comer de vez en cuando? —le preguntó Kisame.

Uchiha estaba consumiendo su dango de forma metódica, casi por compromiso. Sabía a dónde se dirigiría esta conversación. Él nunca agradecía con demasiado ánimo las atenciones de Kisame, así que tal vez el hombre quería algo de gratitud. Itachi le dio lo que quería de forma gustosa; le dijo que agradecía las salidas a comer, aunque de ninguna forma esperaba que antepusiera eso al negocio. Él comprendía si no tenía tiempo para salir siempre.

Kisame soltó un bufido en forma de risa, no con un tono burlón, sino una mezcla de sorpresa y genuina diversión.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a ser tan estoico y políticamente correcto? —le dijo Kisame con una sonrisa animada. En lugar de estoico iba a decir rígido, pero le pareció menos brusco de la otra manera. Veía a Itachi y creía que estaba contemplando un monumento a los buenos modales.

Uchiha abrió la boca e iba a soltar algún discurso bien pensado, alguna pantalla de humo que los distrajera a ambos del meollo del asunto. Kisame no lo dejó. El tiburón de Kiri agitó una mano y lo interrumpió.

—Dime la verdad. Estamos casados, ¿o no? Al menos por esta vez dime la verdad —insistió el mayor—. ¿Quién te enseñó a ser tan mesurado y correcto?

A sufrir lo que te ocurre de la forma más callada posible.

Itachi había aprendido que la mejor repuesta, la más aceptable, era sufrir en silencio lo que ocurría en su vida. Tragarse las lágrimas y callarse las alegrías. Era la respuesta acertada que aprendió desde muy niño y a sus diecinueve (casi veinte) años continuaba usándola.

Itachi miró en los ojos de Kisame. Comprendió que no estaba dispuesto a tragarse alguna respuesta prefabricada y temió que quisiera colarse tras el telón, que quisiera ir más allá de su fachada. Cielo santo, tal vez en realidad le interesaba la respuesta a su pregunta.

Él había creído que todos aquellos galanteos estaban encaminados a formar una apariencia de esposos enamorados, por eso se prestó a sus juegos con actitud dócil. Sin embargo, comenzaba a pensar que las cosas eran más profundas.

Suspiró.

—Mi padre era un hombre muy estricto —dijo Itachi.

¿Por qué le respondió? ¿Por qué entró en el juego? Pues porque nunca antes alguna persona se había molestado en preguntarle aquello. Nadie le preguntaba por qué era educado y correcto, por qué era tan inteligente y conocedor. La gente sólo lo alababa desde lejos o lo felicitaba desde prudente distancia. Nadie antes había intentado meterse dentro de él y observar su mundo desde dentro. A veces era un mundo bastante feo, si la verdad ha de ser dicha.

—¿Y tu madre? ¿También era estricta? —preguntó Kisame.

Oh, cielo bendito, ahora estaba preguntándole sobre Mikoto y dedicándole una atención infinita. El hombre apoyaba el mentón en una mano y lo miraba casi sin parpadear.

Y él respondió.

—No, mamá era muy dulce. Siempre tenía una palabra cálida o un gesto de amor. Consentía mucho a Sasuke, incluso había veces en que papá se enfadaba con ella por ser así. —Se le escapó una sonrisa melancólica al recordar los viejos tiempo y se dio cuenta de que esas cosas no se las había confiado casi a nadie (o al menos a nadie vivo).

Por un rato conversaron de su familia.

Al final, Kisame se rascó la línea de la mandíbula y dijo:

—Qué curioso. Te tratas a ti mismo de la forma estricta que los trataba tu padre, pero con Sasuke eres sólo amor. ¿Y dónde está el amor para ti, Itachi-kun?

Uchiha evaluó aquella pregunta. ¿Era un sarcasmo o una broma? ¿Continuaban ahí las genuinas intenciones de conocer la respuesta?

Kisame le dio un trago a su bebida y esperó, atento, una contestación.

Itachi elevó una ceja. Dijo:

—¿Es eso lo que pretendes con todas estas atenciones? ¿Darme el amor que según tú me hace falta? —En su tono iba filtrado un ápice de sarcasmo, pero se lo permitió ya que estaban hablando con la verdad.

Kisame soltó una risilla antes de replicar.

—No exactamente. Tal vez me estás malinterpretado.

No pretendía darle todo el amor que le hacía falta. Pretendía enseñarlo a amarse a sí mismo. Kisame era mil veces más autocomplaciente que Itachi y lo había notado de inmediato, en ocasiones incluso le parecía doloroso el semblante melancólico de la comadreja. Hacerlo sonreír y disfrutar un poco de la vida se habían convertido en sus retos personales.

—

**Sintiendo el frío del agua**

—Ya que estamos en esto y estamos hablando con la verdad, quiero que me digas dos cosas, Kisame. Honestamente... ¿Haces esto sólo para que me acueste contigo de buena gana?

—En parte —le contestó el mayor luego de terminar su última pieza de dango.

Su conversación era un murmullo quedo en el local medio vacío.

Uchiha cerró los ojos y asintió. Entonces sí quería acostarse con él. ¿Podría tomárselo como un cumplido, una alabanza a su atractivo físico? ¿O como la degradación de su persona en un objeto de placer?

Itachi le recordó que la noche de su boda, él se había molestado cuando Sasuke tocó a la puerta del cuarto, sin embargo, Kisame replicó que la molestia no había sido hacia el niño o hacia Itachi. Se había enfadado porque la comadreja no estaba ni remotamente excitada y casi había percibido que lo estaba forzando.

Lo segundo que Itachi deseó saber (honestidad y todo incluido) llevaba nombre de mujer.

—Terumi Mei.

—¿Qué hay con ella?

—He escuchado que le fuiste infiel.

¿Qué caso tendría dejarse enamorar por un hombre que gustaba de poner los cuernos?

Kisame puso una expresión de enfado en el rostro.

—¿Infiel? A la gente le gusta decir que eso fue lo que sucedió, pero te aseguro que Mei y yo rompimos por otra razón.

—¿Cuál?

—Un día le comenté la posibilidad de marcharme de Kiri, hacer negocio en otro lado, y ella no se lo tomó muy bien.

—

**Metiendo los pies al agua**

Y resultó que sí se dejó enamorar por un tiburón.

Con el transcurso del tiempo, Itachi empezó a ver con distintos ojos los gestos de Kisame. Sasuke ya no era la única luz en su mundo. El tiburón de Kiri le proveía de otros colores vivos y, más aún, le invitaba a descubrir los propios.

No se trataba de que Kisame volcara toda su atención y energía en el joven Uchiha, nada de eso. Eran sólo pequeños y pasajeros gestos cotidianos. Además, Kisame le mostró el lado relajado y amable de la vida. Dedicaba buena parte del día a su negocio, pero jamás se olvidaba de sí mismo.

En lugar de cerrar tratos en el local, en ocasiones invitaba a los proveedores a comer a casa; Itachi veía cómo conversaba con ellos y tenía la idea de que en verdad disfrutaba de esas interacciones. A veces alimentaba sus peces y se sentaba un rato a observarlos, simplemente a observarlos; Itachi lo miraba estar en silencio y sospechaba que así se veía el rostro de la paz y la tranquilidad. Además, el tiburón le compraba (de vez en cuando) dulces a Sasuke y los comía con él; era notorio que no le gustaban los niños, pero al menos hacía algo para llevarse bien con ese crío que vivía bajo su mismo techo. Kisame sonreía y se reía, también de enfadaba y se ponía serio, pero Uchiha sospechaba que la parte alegre de su día a día era genuina.

Comenzaba a sospechar que todo aquello era genuino.

—

—Me marcho —le dijo el tiburón y le dio el beso en la mejilla que cada mañana plantaba ahí con la esperanza de que germinara.

Itachi prestó el rostro a aquel gesto, sólo que el ángulo de ese día estaba trastocado y, en lugar de recibir el beso en la mejilla, lo sintió en la comisura de los labios. Ambos se quedaron ahí un segundo más de lo planeado, sintiendo la piel cálida del otro, pensando que ambos habían movido las cabezas en el último instante. Itachi se retiró un ápice y volvió a detenerse, Kisame le dio alcance y le puso otro beso en el borde de la boca. La comadreja se saboreó.

Ese día, Itachi salió de casa. Se compró un libro que años atrás su padre había despreciado por considerarlo trivial y se puso a leer a la sombra de un árbol. El cadáver de Fugaku no se levantó de su tumba para ir a reprenderlo y, sorprendentemente, él no se sintió culpable por la adquisición de ese libro.

Era una compilación de poemas.

Encontró un gusto extraño en leerlo, una sensación de goce que era a la vez añeja y nueva. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que hizo algo para sí mismo? Siempre tomaba decisiones pensando en lo que hubieran querido sus padres, en los intereses de Sasuke, en la aldea e incluso en Kisame.

Hoshigaki era distinto. Él tomaba decisiones para su negocio y sus clientes, pero también sabía darse gusto a sí mismo. Era extraño. El negocio de los mariscos no parecía robarle la vida ni mortificarlo. Lucía como si amara lo que hacía. ¿O tal vez hacía lo que amaba?

Itachi fue shinobi por mucho tiempo e incluso perteneció a ANBU, acataba órdenes y seguía indicaciones, pero nada de ello disfrutó. Por un tiempo, el único goce que tuvo su vida fue cuidar a Sasuke, pero incluso ése era un manjar amargo, lleno de melancolía.

¿Qué era lo que él amaba hacer?

Llegó a cuestionarse su amor por su hermano y sus deseos de ser su guardián, lo cual lo llenó de intensa culpa. Por un tiempo Itachi no encontró la repuesta a la pregunta.

¿Que disfrutaba de su vida?

—

**Muy lento**

Se encontraban a punto de irse a dormir. Itachi estaba terminando de leer (por segunda vez) el libro de poemas que había comprado.

"_Ustedes cuando aman_

_exigen bienestar_

_una cama de cedro_

_y un colchón especial_

_nosotros cuando amamos_

_es fácil de arreglar_

_con sábanas qué bueno_

_sin sábanas da igual"._

Lo cerró y lo puso en el buró de al lado.

—Solía pintar —dijo la comadreja.

—¿Uh? —Kisame se metió en la cama y lo miró con una ceja alzada.

—La otra vez me preguntaste qué disfrutaba hacer. Lo he pensado y hoy recordé: antes solía pintar.

Kisame sonrió. Si a él le hubieran preguntado qué le gustaba hacer, habría producido una decena de respuestas al instante; Itachi se había tardado semanas en darle una.

—¿Todavía conservas alguna pintura? — le preguntó el tiburón.

—No. Las tiré todas —se lamentó.

"Y mi más grande obra está muerta" se dijo a sí mismo, aunque no debería estar pensando en ello, sobre todo cuando se encontraba en la cama junto a Kisame.

Soltó un suspiró quedo.

—Te traeré pinturas de Kiri, sólo dime de qué tipo necesitas... Suéltate el cabello —habló el mayor y se acercó más a él.

Itachi asintió, sin embargo, ya no estaba pensando tanto en pinturas y lienzos. Cuando Kisame le pedía que se desatara el cabello y él accedía, había consecuencias serias. Placenteramente serias, para ser exactos.

El mayor le besó el cuello y le pasó los dedos por el cabello suelto.

—Ah... Y esto. Esto es otra cosa que disfruto hacer — agregó Itachi con un gemido quedo.

Hoshigaki se inclinó sobre la parte media de su cuerpo y retiró las telas que le estorbaban el paso. Lo besó y lo acarició.

En días anteriores, el tiburón y la comadreja habían escrito un código personal.

En la primera ocasión aquello había sido bastante atropellado: después de algunos besos que el mismo Itachi inició, Kisame le había desatado el cabello y se permitió el descaro de masajearle la entrepierna al otro. Itachi había respondido. Se ruborizó y balbuceó alguna incoherencia, pero su miembro se puso rígido. Temió que Kisame deseara tomarlo, cosa que no ocurrió. El tiburón de Kiri se limitó a acariciarlo y a besarlo hasta que Itachi, desesperado y caliente, metió la mano bajo su propia ropa y se dio alivio.

La segunda vez Kisame le había dicho "quiero desatarte el cabello", sólo que su tono y su mirada sugerían intenciones por completo distintas. Itachi se negó en redondo. En la tercera ocasión accedió y la mano que le dio alivio, en medio de besos y suspiros, fue de color azul.

La cuarta ocasión fue provocada por Itachi. Se encontraban solos en casa y era de mañana. La comadreja traía una yukata de color azul oscuro. Kisame estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo el periódico. Entonces, Uchiha se había sentado sobre sus piernas sin previo aviso, dándole la espalda y llenando el aire de dudas. "¿Me sueltas el cabello?" había preguntado antes de abrirse la yukata. Kisame le besó el hombro y lo masturbó lentamente.

El tiburón de Kiri nunca pedía nada para él, jamás exigía que le regresar el favor y, si Itachi lo intentaba por compromiso, le decía que lo dejara así, que era como un regalo y no tenía por qué pagarlo.

"Aprende a recibir, Itachi-kun. Hay tiempo para dar y también para recibir" le decía.

Toda la vida de Itachi era dar, dar, dar. Sacrificio, honor, esfuerzo. Recibir gratuitamente no estaba en su repertorio y siempre le parecía difícil. Le quedaba la sensación de deber, de estar siendo injusto, ingrato.

Así pues, al día de hoy contaban con ese código inequívoco y de frecuente uso. Dicho sea de paso, Uchiha estaba tomándole el gusto a eso de soltarse el cabello.

Kisame se relamió los labios y besó la punta rosada de un glande hinchado.

—Dime cómo te gusta —habló el mayor antes de besarlo otra vez. Solía hacerle esa pregunta con bastante frecuencia y no sólo en la cama.

¿Cómo quieres que prepare esto? ¿Cómo quieres que haga esto otro?

En un inicio, Uchiha se había sentido confundido con esas preguntas. A veces no sabía cómo responderlas y es que no sabía cómo le gustaban las cosas. Siempre supo lo que tenía que hacer o lo que hubiera querido el clan, pero, ¿lo que deseaba él?

A la fecha, había descubierto muchas cosas sobre sí mismo que antes no comprendía. Incluso aunque Kisame no se lo preguntara, él se cuestionaba sobre la forma de hacer lo que hacía. ¿Lo prefería de tal o cual manera? ¿O en verdad le daba igual? Experimentaba y tomaba decisiones y caminos que antes ni siquiera vislumbraba. Estaba conociéndose. Ahora sabía cómo le gustaba, entre otras cosas, el sexo oral.

—Lento —musitó. Muy lento al principio, con los labios azules de Kisame chupándole el glande y sus manos acariciándole el abdomen.

—

**Notas regadas por la casa**

A la mañana siguiente, Kisame salió de la aldea por cuestiones de negocios. Regresaría en dos semanas y le traería a Itachi sus pinturas (tal como prometió).

La comadreja buscó el listón rojo de su cabello y no lo encontró. La noche anterior debió haberse perdido en esa dimensión extraña a donde van las cosas desaparecidas. Abrió el cajón donde guardaba los listones y encontró una nota; era de Kisame. Decía que, regadas por la casa, hallaría otras notas similares a ésa. Sasuke le había ayudado a escribir algunas y él las había escondido en diferentes lugares.

Sasuke se despidió de él y se marchó a la Academia. Ya no lo llevaba, él podía irse solo y ninguno de los dos se moriría por ello (aunque a ambos les costó tiempo y esfuerzo darse cuenta de eso). Sasuke había crecido.

La primera nota que Itachi encontró en la casa estaba escrita con la letra de Sasuke. Entró a su habitación para componer la cama (porque siempre acomodaba mal la almohada) y encontró allí la nota. Dicho sea de paso, la almohada estaba impecable.

En la nota, Sasuke le agradecía por haberlo cuidado de las pesadillas y por haberle dado los shuriken de papel para defenderse; le devolvía estos y le decía que ya no los necesitaba. También le agradecía por componer su almohada cada día, aunque tampoco necesitaba que siguiera haciéndolo.

La segunda nota estaba en la alacena, junto al té favorito de Itachi. Era también de Sasuke y decía simplemente "recuerda que te quiero". Kisame escribió otro "recuerda que te quiero" y lo encontró pegado en una botella de champú; también había un "recuerda quererte", un "¿cómo te gusta esto?" y un "recuerda lo que amas".

Itachi se compró otro libro de poemas y lo disfruto aún más que el primero.

—

**Un lienzo azul**

El tiburón de Kiri regresó una tarde y no encontró al joven con el que se casó tiempo atrás, halló a una criatura distinta y sonriente. La capa de melancolía que ahogaba a Itachi se estaba descascarando, debajo de ella había un joven cariñoso, atento y despreocupado. El temor de morir por alguna conspiración o de estar malditos hasta la médula casi se desvanecía por completo.

Los hermanos Uchiha se hallaban en el jardín plantando tomates. Tenían tierra hasta en la cara y estaban riéndose.

Itachi lo recibió con un abrazo y un beso; a las pinturas, con un gesto ilusionado. Tenía mil ideas sobre lo que podría hacer con ellas.

—¿Son del tipo que querías? —le preguntó Kisame cuando se encontraban solos.

El menor sonrió. Estaba inspeccionando las pinturas, viendo los colores, probándolas sobre su piel. Eran óleos espesos y brillantes, de una textura que invitaba a ensuciarse las manos con ellos. Tomó un tono rojizo, puso una gota en la punta de su dedo y le marcó un corazón en el dorso de la mano a Kisame.

—Gracias por las notas —dijo Itachi.

—De nada. Sasuke me ayudó. —Sonriendo, miró el corazón en su mano y por un segundo alcanzó a desear que no le causara alguna reacción alérgica en la piel; Itachi tenía ese mismo deseo.

—

Lo primero que Uchiha pintó fue la aldea, retratos apresurados de lugares que le gustaban, líneas gruesas que esbozaban un parque o una calle, manchas sencillas que representaban rostros o ropa.

El tiempo pasó. Los pinceles se lavaron decenas de veces, nuevos lienzos fueron comprados.

La comadreja pintó lugares que no conocía o que sólo imaginaba, esbozó las caras de extraños que jamás conocería.

El tiempo continuaba avanzando. Pintaba casi cada día y los cuadros se acumulaban.

En una ocasión esbozó una comadreja, la siguiente semana se dedicó a llenarla de color. Cada pelo era una línea nítida tocada por la luz y los ojos eran tan vivos que parecían mirar fuera del cuadro.

El verano llegó. Los tomates del jardín estaban creciendo y las pinturas se le acabaron a Itachi. Tuvo que comprar más.

—Son muy buenos. ¿Alguna vez has pensado en venderlos? —dijo Kisame mientras observaba la pintura de un cerezo.

Itachi se encogió de hombros. Pintaba por el placer de hacerlo. Tal vez podría hacer negocio con su talento, pero el hombre de las ventas era Kisame. A él no le interesaba demasiado.

—¿Para qué te casaste conmigo? —bromeó el tiburón—. Tú mismo habrías podido liquidar todas tus deudas. La gente pagaría millones por una _Itachi_.

Oh, pero sólo había un Itachi y estaba a su lado. Lo demás serían réplicas.

Uchiha se rió y pensó que tal vez tuviera razón. Sin embargo, sospechaba que, de haber pintado para subsistir luego de la muerte de sus padres, lo habría hecho sin sentir placer. Sus cuadros habrían sido melancólicos y en cada pincelada él se habría reprochado por hacer esta actividad artística que le gustaba, en lugar de sudar sangre para sacar a su hermano adelante. Porque, así eran las cosas, ¿no? Uno _tiene_ que sufrir. ¿Cómo era posible que saliera del agujero de su situación económica pintando plácidamente? Si no había sufrimiento no había ganancia, o al menos eso le habían enseñado, hasta que llegó Kisame y le mostró que a veces se puede ganar sin sufrir.

—

—Quiero pintarte —declaró la comadreja y le tomó de la muñeca.

Kisame elevó una ceja y luego sonrió, halagado. Itachi nunca había retratado a nadie que conociera, ni siquiera a Sasuke, el niño de su adoración.

—Cuando quieras —respondió el tiburón con un gesto de autosuficiencia.

—Entonces que sea ahora.

—¿Uh? ¿Ahora?

Era de noche y él había estado a punto de entrar a ducharse. Casi no había estado en la bodega del negocio ese día y no tenía el olor a pescado que caracterizaba el lugar, pero era costumbre suya bañarse antes de entrar a la cama.

—Ahora —insistió Itachi y se quitó el listón del cabello—. Quiero pintarte, pero no de la forma que piensas. Quiero pintar _sobre_ ti.

Hoshigaki ya no estuvo muy seguro de qué rumbo tenía aquello. Sin embargo, se dejó llevar por el capricho de su cónyuge y descubrió que podían llegar a lugares insospechados.

Itachi encendió la luz y sacó sus pinturas. Le dijo que se sentara en un banco y se desnudara el torso; su voz no contenía el tímido tono del "acepto" con el cual se casaron, sino los tintes del capitán ANBU que fue algún día. Por supuesto, a Kisame le gustaba más ese tono mandón. Era la misma voz con la que le decía "más lento", "más rápido", "abajo", "_ahhh_, así".

Con el paso del tiempo se habían graduado a los orales mutuos a otras categorías del placer en pareja. Un faje rápido y desesperado durante la mañana era bien recibido, la mano de Kisame metiéndose bajo unos pantalones que no eran suyos, las rodillas de Itachi golpeando el suelo de la cocina y su boca escupiendo el líquido blanco en un vaso, masajes que se desviaban de lo convencional, largas duchas juntos, besos exploratorios en público, manos entrelazadas, nalgadas, sesenta y nueves, gemidos, tirones de pelo, dedos que buscaban entrada...

Esa noche, la comadreja pintó un koi en la espalda ancha de Kisame. Su piel azulada era un fondo perfecto, las líneas de Itachi era precisas y de primera intención. El koi era enorme y cada una de sus escamas estaba marcada. Kisame sintió las pinceladas en su piel, se maravilló por los roces húmedos que lo coloreaban, por la paciencia infinita de Itachi y el ritmo suave en el que trabajaba. Le hubiera gustado ver al pez y a Uchiha mientras lo producía, pero ser el lienzo vivo de aquella obra tenía un encanto diferente. Observar a Itachi pintar era encantador e hipnótico; sentirlo sobre la piel era avasallador.

Cuando la comadreja empezó a usar los dedos y no sólo los pinceles, la piel de Kisame se erizó. Cuando lo escuchó quitándose algo de ropa a sus espaldas, deseó deshacerse de toda la que él traía puesta. Cuando pronunció en un murmullo "date vuelta, Kisame", temió que su autocontrol le fallara.

Uchiha también tenía el torso desnudo. Se arrodilló ante el mayor, entre sus piernas abiertas, y comenzó a escribirle un haiku en el pecho. Los caracteres eran alargados y se iban acercando al borde de su pantalón. La mano de Itachi perdió algo de su usual estabilidad.

Antes de que el haiku estuviese terminado, Kisame tomó la muñeca del otro y lo jaló. Lo obligó a sentarse en su muslo y lo abrazó por la cintura, atrayéndolo, besó su boca bien dispuesta y llevó una mano entre sus piernas. Itachi estaba duro.

—No sabía que pintar te ponía así —dijo Kisame muy cerca de su boca. Tenía una sonrisa de tiburón y sobre esa mueca fiera Itachi jadeó.

El joven se removió en aquellos brazos fuertes, aunque no para soltarse, sino para aumentar el contacto. Manchó la cara de Kisame con sus dedos llenos de pintura e incluso lo abrazó, emborronando con ello el koi.

Entre besos, Hoshigaki le preguntó qué quería hacer. ¿Qué deleite carnal podría satisfacerlo en ese momento? Él tenía preferencia por los orales y, ya que las manos del otro tenían pintura, tal vez sería mejor usar las bocas. De inicio, Itachi le dio la razón.

Uchiha se puso de pie y, luego de descartar lo que le quedaba de ropa y de pudor, acercó el vientre a la boca del tiburón. Éste besó y descendió. Las rodillas del joven temblaron.

Momentos más tarde, un actor que no les era por completo extraño apareció en escena. Itachi tomó la botella de lubricante del cajón y se la dio al hombre sentado, quien la cogió y después continuó con el juego como hasta ese momento, sólo que con una pequeña diferencia. Un dedo azul y cubierto de lubricante fue a masajear la entrada de Itachi, quien se separaba los glúteos con sus propias manos y al mismo tiempo sufría las atenciones que lo atacaban por delante.

Kisame continuó chupando el miembro endurecido de Itachi y venció la resistencia de aquel esfínter estrecho.

—Más —musitó Itachi

Kisame, en al acto, agregó más lubricante y otro dedo.

Ésta no era práctica nueva entre ellos. Uchiha había descubierto cuán placentero era tener la boca del tiburón en torno a su miembro y sus dedos largos acariciándole la próstata.

—Otro más.

Ahí iba el tercer dedo.

Kisame también se había prestado a ese juego en algunas ocasiones. La primera vez le mostró cómo hacerlo y no había encontrado mejor modelo que él mismo. Sentir la entrada de Kisame luchando contra sus dedos había llenado a Itachi de un extraño placer; escuchar al tiburón gemir y verlo retorcerse lo había enloquecido de lujuria.

—Uno más —rogó la comadreja. Sería el cuarto dedo, pero Itachi solía pedir solamente dos o tres.

Kisame dejó su pene por la paz y miró hacia arriba.

—¿Quieres el cuarto?

Ofendido ante la falta de contacto, el miembro rígido de Itachi buscó el rostro del otro, se restregó contra su mandíbula fuerte y fue a acariciar su oreja.

Itachi movió la cadera en busca del anhelado contacto, agarró el cabello corto de Kisame y quiso persuadirlo de que su mejor opción en el mundo era continuar chupando.

—Sí, sí. Otro más... Prepárame bien — dijo Itachi con voz sedosa.

Hoshigaki intuyó que, efectivamente, su mejor opción era chupar ahora, agregar el cuarto dedo y (tal vez) recibir una recompensa cuantiosa más tarde.

—Has cambiado mucho desde que te conocí —lo torturó el tiburón hablando sobre su miembro, moviendo los labios sobre su glande.

Itachi suspiró. Estuvo a punto de quejarse, de repetir la petición, de ordenarle en un gruñido, sin embargo, las palabras se atoraron en su garganta cuando sintió los cuatros dedos de Kisame presionar su entrada y su boca abrazar su sexo. Ya no supo si echar las caderas hacia adelante, rumbo a la boca cálida que lo recibía sin remilgos, o hacia atrás, rumbo a los dedos que lo penetraban. Por momentos se quedó quieto y con las rodillas temblando, literalmente recorridas por una vibración placentera.

Un año de casados, un año de sus vidas juntos. Sonaba a poco, sobre todo para un hombre de tres décadas como Kisame, sin embargo, un mundo entero se había movido durante esos insignificantes meses. No el mundo shinobi (que no había cambiado demasiado desde la casi extinción del clan Uchiha), tampoco el pequeño mundo privado en el que se movían el par de tórtolos casados, sino el mundo interno de cada uno. Itachi se había movido, su interior turbio se había vuelto más confuso en un inicio y luego se había asentado; ahora podía ver algo de claridad en él. También Kisame había experimentado cambios, aunque estos no eran notorios para el resto de la gente y, en apariencia, continuaba siendo el mismo.

El tiburón azul de Kiri se desabrochó los pantalones. Tomó las caderas de Itachi, lo hizo darse vuelta y lo sentó sobre sus piernas. El joven que en la noche de su boda lloró y se sintió humillado, esta vez gimió y se dejó penetrar. El niño pequeño que aquel lejano día tocara a la puerta empujado por sus pesadillas nocturnas, se encontraba dormido y sin miedos en el pecho. El hombre azul que un año atrás mascullara una queja y golpeara el colchón…gruñó otra maldición y quiso golpear a alguien en ese momento.

—Maldita sea —masculló Kisame apretando los dientes. Le iba a partir la cara a alguien y en esta ocasión no tenía nada que ver con la indisposición de su amante o con la interrupción de un niño lacrimoso, sino con el ANBU que aterrizó sus suelas calladas junto a la ventana.

—Itachi-san —dijo el ANBU desde el exterior.

—

**El cuervo que regresa al nido**

La comadreja sintió de inmediato la presencia del ANBU al igual que Kisame —sus habilidades de shinobi no estaban tan empolvadas—. Él no profirió maldiciones en voz baja o alta, sólo se mordió el labio y sintió una flor de frustración reventarle en el pecho. Estaba empalado por el miembro duro de Kisame y alguien, al otro lado de la ventana, le llamaba por su nombre. Si se atrevía a responderle, ¿le saldría algo por la garganta? ¿Silencio o un gemido delator?

—Itachi-san —la voz del ANBU era mesurada, baja, pero con una dicción tan clara que hacía difícil malinterpretar los sonidos.

Estaba buscando a la comadreja.

Kisame tuvo el impulso de abrazar con fuerza al joven, besarlo sonoramente e ignorar al ANBU, pero ésa era una opción riesgosa. Además, no tomaba en cuenta los deseos de Itachi. ¿Él también querría llenar los oídos del ANBU con sus actividades nocturnas?

Resultó que no.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Itachi controlando su voz, lo cual hizo de forma impecable.

Se preguntaba qué querría un ANBU con él y a esa hora. Ya no tenía trato con ANBU, los había dejado mucho tiempo atrás y ellos aparentaron olvidarse de él.

—Shisui-san ha regresado —espetó el hombre de la máscara—. Está en el hospital.

La sombra de muerte, de preocupación, que solía cubrir a Itachi, regresó.

—

Uchiha Shisui había desaparecido en cumplimiento de una misión al igual que otros de su clan. Se realizó un funeral simbólico —no tenían el cuerpo— y la porción restante del clan le lloró igual que haría cualquier familia que es desmembrada lentamente. Itachi no lloró más que la mayoría, pero sí le dolió de forma indescriptible. De manera similar a otros desaparecidos en combate, Shisui jamás volvió y la gente dejó de esperar su retorno.

Oh, pero Shisui siempre había tenido algo especial, una cualidad distinta que lo había separado del resto y que lo había acercado a Itachi, quien era otra joya extraña entre el montón de piedras. Shisui se había negado a morir y a continuar desaparecido. A diferencia de los otros miembros del clan, él sobrevivió y regresó a casa en contra de todas las predicciones.

En el hospital, los médicos le echaron una mirada fugaz y curiosa a la comadreja —llevaba el cabello desarreglado y tenía pintura en la piel—, luego le dijeron que su primo estaba en condición crítica. Le explicaron de la forma más amable posible cuál era el estado de Shisui. No hay manera agradable de describir una condición crítica, dicho sea de paso.

Quién sabe cómo, Shisui se las arregló para llegar a la aldea con varios huesos rotos, heridas de profundidad que no estaban bien sanadas y un par de ojos que casi no veían. No sabían lo que le había ocurrido. Llegó tambaleándose a Konoha. Cuando trataron de hablar con él, lo único que pudieron sacarle fueron preguntas necias. ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Y su familia? ¿Itachi está bien? Alguien le dijo que la comadreja y Sasuke se hallaban perfectamente y entonces se desvaneció; en ese momento fue la imagen de un hombre que ha cargado el mundo en su espalda y de pronto lo suelta.

Los médicos no sabían si sus ojos estaban bien. Los huesos rotos y las viejas heridas mal tratadas podían atenderlos, pero su cuerpo estaba exhausto, como si le hubieran exprimido la vida y sólo dejado unas gotas dentro. Creían que podría recuperarse, pero el proceso sería largo y tortuoso. Le recomendaron a Itachi no albergar esperanzas demasiado altas aunque (y esto era algo que todos los médicos decían) harían su mayor esfuerzo, pero el resto dependía de Shisui.

—No te mueras. No me dejes otra vez —le rogó Itachi al joven inconsciente y cubierto de vendas.

El regreso de Shisui a Konoha no fue una lluvia de bendiciones, más bien se trató de una tormenta de calamidades. Itachi tenía mil cosas en la cabeza, insensateces, miedos, planes, lamentaciones.

**Continuará…**

**Pregunta**: ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste algo por ti, querido lector, que te consentiste o hiciste algo que te gustara?


	2. Parte II

**Notas:** Mira tú por dónde. Alimenté a este pequeño monstruito y, el muy bienagradecido, creció y creció. Esto fue concebido como un one-shot, luego encontré la manera de ajustarlo a un two-shot y (sorpresa, sorpresa) creció demasiado como para ser contenido en dos ridículos capítulos.

Gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y follows.

Por cierto, la personalidad de Shisui es armada. Después de escribir esto comencé a ver algunos gif de él en tumblr, pero no he buscado los videos ni he hecho investigación documental científica y seria al respecto. Si mi Shisui difiere del canon, ya me lo reprocharán ustedes por los siglos de los siglos. No habrá pesar en ello.

**Un breve glosario:**

Tiburón: Kisame.

Cuervo: Shisui.

Comadreja: Itachi (en ningún momento le llamo cuervo a Itachi).

—

**El gran prólogo  
**Por:** Galdor Ciryatan**

— **PARTE II —**

**Ahogarse otra vez**

Del Itachi despreocupado y ligero nada quedó. Las interminables semanas haciendo guardia en el hospital lo consumieron. Kisame se ofrecía a ayudar, pero siempre era rechazado.

El primer día en que Shisui abrió los ojos y pronunció palabra, Itachi se deshizo en lágrimas. Lo martirizaban las implicaciones futuras y pasadas de esto, pero, sobre todo, lo llenaba de amargura saber que Shisui sufría. Peor aún, pensar en lo que vivió durante su desaparición…

—Creí que habrías muerto —dijo Shisui; cada palabra pronunciada con dificultad—. Pensé que no valdría la pena volver. A veces no quería volver, Itachi.

El menor le tomó la mano y se la apretó con suavidad.

El día siguiente, Shisui relató lo que había ocurrido durante su tiempo ausente. La misión había salido terriblemente mal, la gran calamidad de todos los fallos.

Por principio de cuentas iba a ser un trabajo largo, así que las primeras semanas e incluso los primeros meses estaban contemplados. Sin embargo, la situación se alargó excesivamente. Acabaron muy al oeste en el país de la tierra, cruzaron la frontera y se internaron todavía más allá en las tierras de occidente. Uno de sus compañeros murió. Sólo quedaron dos. Para cuando se dieron cuenta de que era un señuelo, una trampa, era muy tarde. Su otro compañero murió. Ahora sólo quedaba Shisui. Salvó la vida casi de milagro, pero estaba solo y muy lejos de casa, herido y perseguido por los shinobi que mataron a sus compañeros. Nunca supo a qué aldea pertenecían sus enemigos, ni siquiera él con su agudo ingenio pudo averiguarlo. Al inicio habían creído que perseguían a mercenarios de la arena, pero ahora ya no estaba claro. Y, por supuesto, ahora el perseguido era él. Le tomó tiempo y kilómetros deshacerse de sus enemigos. Se había internado todavía más en el oeste. Konoha estaba tan lejos.

El viaje de regreso estuvo lleno de dificultades, ninguna específica, tan sólo las barreras usuales de las naciones cerradas. Había recibido heridas graves y en un inicio avanzaba muy poco cada día. En ocasiones se cuestionaba si valía la pena regresar. Algo raro estaba pasando con el clan, estaba muriendo y él lo sabía. No tenía pruebas, sin embargo, esta misión que amenazaba con matarlo bien podría ser una estrategia para dejar al clan con menor número de integrantes.

De nuevo, no tenía pruebas.

Al final sobrevivió y regresó a casa. Los únicos Uchiha que quedaban eran Sasuke e Itachi, lo cual lo llenaba de amargura y de agradecimiento al mismo tiempo.

El Hokage prometió que continuaría indagando el caso de la familia Uchiha, que no se olvidarían de la tragedia. Los médicos prometieron que harían su mejor esfuerzo por sanarlo. Shisui, pensando en Itachi, puso toda su alma en la rehabilitación. Sus ojos y su cuerpo respondieron al tratamiento; veía bastante bien y en ocasiones podía sentarse en el borde de la cama.

Un día, el cuervo y el tiburón se conocieron. Era inevitable.

Kisame entró al cuarto. Le dirigió una mirada al esposo que tenía tanto tiempo sin ver y le dejó un cambio de ropa. Pudo haberle otorgado unas palabras de reproche —ven a casa de vez en cuando, descansa, tu primo ya está fuera de peligro—, pero comprendía la angustia de Itachi. Shisui era uno de sus últimos familiares vivos y, por muchos meses, lo había creído muerto. Era natural que quisiera adherirse a él, no dejarlo por un solo segundo y acompañarlo en cada paso de la rehabilitación. Lo cuidaba tanto como solía cuidar a Sasuke.

Claro, Kisame comprendía…o creía hacerlo.

Shisui miró con curiosidad al hombre azul. No era médico o enfermero, tampoco shinobi que él conociera, ¿quién era? Itachi se lo dijo.

—Él es Hoshigaki Kisame…mi esposo.

—Te casaste —murmuró Shisui y cerró los ojos. Tras sus párpados, las lágrimas fueron retenidas.

Cuando Kisame se hubo marchado, Shisui repitió:

—Te casaste. —Era un lamento, un reproche para Itachi y para sí mismo.

La comadreja no respondió. ¿Qué podría decirle? "Sí, me casé", sería redundante. "No, no me casé", sería mentira. Era el esposo de Hoshigaki y no había por qué darle vueltas al asunto. Oh, pero Shisui lo obligó a hacerlo de todas formas.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó el mayor.

—No tenía otra forma de mantener a Sasuke y conservar la casa, no podía pagar las deudas del clan. Si hubiera aceptado misiones, habría dejado solo a Sasuke y todavía seguiría abonándole a los acreedores… Kisame pagó todo en unos cuantos meses.

Shisui apretó los párpados y los puños. Una de sus manos estaba vendada y muy seguramente se lastimaría, pero no le importaba.

—Tú y yo hubiéramos podido lograrlo _juntos_. ¿Por qué tuviste que casarte? —se lamentó Shisui. Era casi como si estuviera acongojado por una pérdida. El Itachi soltero del pasado que algún día conoció estaba muerto, ahora sólo tenía a esta comadreja comprometida y entregada a un perfecto extraño.

—Sí, lo hubiéramos logrado, ¿crees que no lo he pensado? Pero tú no estabas aquí. Para mí estabas muerto y te lloré. Hay una tumba con tu nombre, Shisui. Creí que jamás volvería a verte —respondió Itachi con voz adolorida. Tenía los ojos anegados, pero no derramó ninguna lágrima.

_hubiéramos podido lograrlo _juntos

Era una bonita ilusión y la comadreja la había contemplado. Si Shisui hubiera regresado antes, cosa de un año atrás, Kisame no existiría en su vida. Hipotéticamente, Shisui se hubiera convertido en su Kisame, le hubiera apoyado con las deudas del clan mientras él cuidaba de Sasuke. Incluso, Itachi hubiera estado dispuesto a tomar misiones y dejar a su hermano pequeño al cuidado de Shisui. Tal vez su primo era la única persona a la que le confiaría la protección de Sasuke.

Si Shisui hubiera regresado antes, hubieran podido apañárselas juntos. Sin embargo, no volvió y en la mente de Itachi yacía muerto, así que tuvo que considerar otras opciones. Fue cuando Kisame apareció en escena.

—No podía esperarte más tiempo —dijo la comadreja meneando la cabeza—. No podía esperar por siempre. Tenía que hacer algo por Sasuke en ese momento.

Sentía que se ahogaba. Alguien le apretaba el cuello y le exprimía las lágrimas hacia los ojos; estaban anegados.

—Itachi… —Si tan sólo pudiera cambiar lo ocurrido, pero no podía, ni siquiera con su genjutsu más poderoso lo lograría.

Como suele suceder en la vida, el tiempo pasó. Shisui se recuperó y las lágrimas siguieron amenazando con ahogar a Itachi.

—

**La fidelidad del hombre casado**

Shisui salió del hospital y, como era de esperarse, se instaló en la casa del clan, es decir, en la casa de Itachi y Kisame.

El tiburón de Kiri y la comadreja habían tenido nula interacción en la cama durante el tiempo de hospitalización de Shisui. Durante ese periodo, en las raras veces que Itachi iba a dormir a casa por la noche, alegaba estar cansado. Si Kisame lo tocaba con intenciones más profundas que las de un inofensivo cariño, Itachi desviaba el rostro y se alejaba.

Ahora que el primo mayor había sido dado de alta y tenía cuidados mínimos, Hoshigaki esperó que la turbación y el cansancio de Itachi disminuyeran. O, lo que es lo mismo, esperaba que su disposición en la cama fuese más elevada. Sucedió exactamente lo contrario: Itachi se tornó más distante.

Kisame se sintió frustrado e incluso un tanto enfadado con Itachi. ¿Alguna vez volvería a tocarlo en la cama? ¿O la residencia de Shisui en esa casa mataría por siempre su vida sexual? Se preguntaba si la comadreja volvería alguna vez a ser la criatura despreocupada que se contoneaba en sus brazos y gemía en su oído.

Ay, nada más de recordar esos días le entraba el calor en el cuerpo.

Se encontraba en la oficina del negocio y consideró la opción de ir a la bodega, que era un lugar bastante frío. Tal vez así se atemperarían sus ánimos. Entonces reflexionó. Últimamente se habían hundido en una rutina monótona. Sasuke iba a la Academia, Itachi cuidaba de Shisui, él pasaba la mayor parte del día en el negocio y regresaba tarde a casa, pero no encontraba ahí un esposo dispuesto y de ánimo ligero, sino una criatura aplastada por la carga. Ya ni siquiera pintaba.

A decir verdad, comenzaba a aburrirle esa vida. Temía incluso que el negocio de los mariscos acabara por aburrirlo.

Aterrado por esa idea, salió de la oficina después de darles instrucciones a sus trabajadores para el resto del día. Tenía que despejarse, hacer algo distinto y recuperar el impulso vital. Por un segundo pensó en Mei, aunque descartó esa idea de inmediato. Mei estaba en el pasado y, ultimadamente, en Kiri, muy lejos de ahí.

Sin embargo, algo tenía que hacer para recuperar el ánimo. Era un hombre casado cuyo esposo ya no le respondía. ¿Cómo aliviaba esa aflicción de forma inmediata?

Durante un rato caminó por la aldea. Al final encontró el lugar que necesitaba y entró ahí. Tardó bastante tiempo en salir. Sólo esperaba no haber sido visto por ningún conocido; le desagradaba la idea de que se corriera la voz.

—

Era casi mediodía y a las vendas de Shisui les tocaba cambio. Él siempre lo hacía mal, su mano derecha había quedado algo lastimada y su vendaje dejaba mucho que desear, así que Itachi se encargaba de hacerlo.

Se sentaron en el sofá de la sala. Las vendas, el alcohol y otras curiosidades tomaron su lugar en la mesita de centro. Shisui trató de quitarse la playera, sólo que lo hizo de forma bastante penosa e Itachi acabó ayudándole. Le había dicho que vistiera yukatas, a lo cual el mayor se había negado no importando que le resultaran más cómodas y prácticas. Shisui era de pantalones y playeras, o al menos eso había alegado.

La comadreja dejó la playera blanca sobre el respaldo del sofá. Le quitó las vendas a su primo y contempló su torso. Había una herida ahí que todavía no sanaba, cicatrices viejas y músculos ligeramente marcados. Limpió la herida y empezó a vendarlo. Shisui se inclinó sobre él y lo besó. Hubo algo de resistencia inicial, la típica y débil renuencia que la comadreja exhibía al principio.

—Basta, Shisui. —Intentó apartarlo y continuar vendándolo, lo cual funcionó por cuatro segundos.

El mayor volvió a su piel. Con labios humedecidos le besó la mandíbula y después el cuello. Lo hacía de forma suave, delicada, y era difícil rechazarlo. Lo besaba igual que en el pasado.

—Detente —dijo Itachi, incómodo ante la situación.

Shisui lo ignoró por momentos y trató de marcarle un chupetón. El menor se echó para atrás y le empujó por los hombros, pero con muy poca fuerza. Temía lastimar sus heridas. ¿Por qué tenía que ponerlo en esta situación? Era su cuidador y lo amaba irrefutablemente, pero le provocaba dolores de cabeza. Shisui no hacía honor a su nombre, en realidad era un maremoto de agua turbia.

—Ahora estoy casado. No podemos seguir igual que antes.

—No me importa que te hayas casado. Y sé qué a ti tampoco te importa —declaró el mayor y movió sus labios, del cuello de Itachi a su boca. Tenía fe en que estos responderían.

La comadreja gimió en la boca del otro y correspondió al beso.

Fue todo lo que Kisame tuvo que escuchar. No se quedó a oír más. Se marchó de la misma forma silenciosa en que había entrado a casa. A unas cuadras de ahí tiró el ramo de flores a la basura; ahora lucía trivial. Nunca antes le había comprado flores a nadie, ni siquiera a Itachi, pero pensó que éstas podrían alegrarlo y devolverle algo de cariño a su relación. Así habían comenzado, ¿o no? Con pequeños detalles. Se había sentido avergonzado de entrar en la florería y tardar tanto tiempo en escoger, temió que se corriera la voz. "Hoshigaki Kisame comprando flores" diría la gente, riéndose. Oh, ahora no importaba. Ya sabía por qué Itachi estaba tan distante y ni un millón de regalos podrían cambiar eso.

Otra vez pensó en Mei.

Se sentó en el banco de un parque. Allí se quedaría hasta bien entrada la noche.

—

**La única luz**

—Shisui —musitó Itachi.

Aquellos eran los labios que lo habían besado por primera vez en su vida. A la boca curiosa de su primo le había encomendado la tarea de darle su primer beso. A saber, Shisui continuaba siendo igual de tierno y gentil en su trato. Las manos del mayor tomando sus brazos apenas se sentían. Si lo dejaba, tal vez alcanzaría quitarle la ropa y él apenas se daría por enterado.

Itachi hundió una mano en los cabellos oscuros y ondulados del otro, acarició, asió y le dio un tirón para alejarlo.

—¡Basta! —le dijo, ahora con voz mucha más firme.

En algún momento de su vida Itachi creyó que estaría al lado de Shisui. Se habían besado la primera vez llenos de culpa y vergüenza, las siguientes veces con algo más de soltura, habían compartido los pequeñísimos momentos libres que tenían en su vida de shinobi, se habían resignado a una vida de besos furtivos y manos enlazadas en la oscuridad. Itachi le había pintado una grulla en la espalda. Llegó a creer que estarían juntos, que serían el ancla del otro por lo que les restaba del tiempo. Se hizo ideas de que algún día llegarían a la cama, que rechazarían a todas las chicas y chicos que se les propusieran. "Simplemente no le interesa tener pareja" concluiría el o la criatura rechazada.

El rumbo de las cosas había cambiado.

—Estoy casado, ya no puedo seguir con esto. ¿Por qué me lo haces más difícil, Shisui? Ayúdame —le dijo Itachi con ceño arrugado.

"Ya no me des más cargas".

El mayor agachó la cabeza y tuvo la decencia de fingirse arrepentido al menos por un minuto. Hubiera querido consolar a la comadreja, abrazarla, pero entonces caería en una paradoja.

Esto era un teatro común entre ambos. Él trataba de besar a Itachi, tenía éxito los primeros diez segundos y luego era rechazado. Creyó que con esos diez segundos le bastaría, que tenerlo por un momento cada día le devolvería el color a su vida, pero ya no le alcanzaba. Un tanto enfurruñado, Itachi regresaba a terminar el vendaje. Así eran las cosas.

Shisui suspiró.

—Sabes que lo hago mal a propósito, ¿verdad? —le preguntó el mayor con tono retador—. Puedo vendarme yo solo, pero me gusta que lo hagas tú. Es el mismo truco que usaba Sasuke cuando era pequeño: Hacía algo mal para que lo ayudaras.

Itachi resopló una imitación de risa. Recordaba esos añejos días con una mezcla de amargura y felicidad.

—Y tú sabes que soy un hombre casado, ¿verdad? —le devolvió la comadreja imitando su tono.

—A veces se me olvida —bromeó Shisui. Cuando lo deseaba, era de un carácter extremadamente ameno. Tenía una sonrisa hermosa y unos ojos que sonreían con ella, era un joven condenadamente agradable, se mostraba atento y era guapo. Además, claro, era un shinobi mortal.

El menor de los Uchiha acabó de vendar al otro y éste se puso otra vez la playera.

—Lamento hacerte pasar por esto… Eres la única luz en mi mundo —confesó Shisui. Cuando se había marchado en aquella fatídica misión, la mitad del clan ya estaba desaparecido; cuando volvió, tenía la certeza, el miedo de que la otra mitad habría sido eliminada también.

Itachi apretó los labios en una fina línea. Aquello lo asustó. Ser la única luz de una persona era terrible. Si él se apagaba, Shisui quedaría en completa oscuridad; e incluso ahora no podía iluminarlo en su totalidad.

Recordó los días en que sólo eran Sasuke y él. Oh, cómo había puesto sus esperanzas, sus ilusiones y alegrías en Sasuke. Toda su vida le pertenecía a un pequeño niño de ocho años. Y eso era hermosamente terrible. Tener una sola y potente luz ilumina el mundo, pero también encandila. Y si se apaga, viene el desastre. Itachi creía que uno debía tener varias velas encendidas, varias fuentes de luz.

Además, qué gran responsabilidad era ser un faro solitario. Aunque Shisui no lo pretendiera, estaba poniendo un peso tremendo en los hombros de Itachi, quien se sentía de alguna forma responsable por alegrarle la vida. Por eso no lo rechazaba de forma tajante al principio, por eso no le marcaba un alto definitivo. Si lo hacía, lo destrozaría.

Pensó que tal vez era un hipócrita al pensar así. Él, hablando de tener varias luces en la vida, él, que había dejado de pintar, que ya no le prestaba tanta atención a Sasuke, que se había alejado de Kisame, que otra vez se martirizaba y se flagelaba de a gratis. Tonto, iluso. Se sentía a oscuras y ciego. De todas las velas que alegraron su vida, casi ninguna quedaba encendida. Supuso que mantener los fuegos encendidos requería de energía y voluntad. ¿Por qué permitió que sus luces se marchitaran? Se sentía desdichado.

Esa angustia se le notaba en la cara y Shisui la vio.

Le pasó una mano cariñosa por las ojeras y por los mechones al costado de su pelo. Fue tentativo, no invasivo. Quería abrazarlo y quitarle el semblante triste, pero temía que sus avances fuesen confundidos y lo rechazara.

—Déjame abrazarte, tan sólo abrazarte —habló en voz baja.

Itachi ni siquiera se molestó en asentir. En el acto se inclinó hacia adelante y permitió que el otro lo rodeara con sus brazos.

—Desearía que hubiese una manera, Shisui. Pero Kisame…

—Si lo mato quedarías viudo —propuso el mayor en tono de broma. Tenía una sonrisa triste en los labios. No había consuelo para este problema, ni en la pícara imaginación ni en la cruda realidad.

—No bromees con eso.

—Lo quieres… Lo amas, ¿verdad?

¿No era obvio?

Itachi previó, gracias a su aguda mente, que las cosas acabarían mal ahí. Destrozaría a Shisui cuando lo rechazara de una vez por todas, a Kisame si se enteraba de su torpe romance o a sí mismo en caso de prestarse a aquella aventura y ponerle los cuernos a su esposo. En el camino destruiría también la última reputación del clan.

¿Y qué le quedaría a Sasuke?

Oh, cielos, otra vez estaba pensando como el abnegado hermano de antaño.

—

"**Te vi"**

Kisame llegaba a casa cuando era bien entrada la noche y trabajaba los fines de semana; Itachi casi no lo veía. Shisui se había recuperado casi por completo. Sasuke estaba ocupado con las pequeñas misiones que realizaba con su nuevo equipo.

La comadreja del clan Uchiha había tratado de recuperar las luces de su vida. Sopló sobre la ceniza, pero en algunos lugares ya no encontró ascuas. Kisame se la pasaba todo el día en el negocio, a veces salía por algunos días y en casa se mostraba cansado. Sasuke estaba muy animado luego de haber salido de la Academia, era un pequeño prodigio y ponía mucho esfuerzo en sus entrenamientos; le pedía poca ayuda a su hermano, no la necesitaba.

A Itachi sólo le quedaban Shisui y sus pinturas, pero tenían un sabor amargo.

Un día, Shisui no hizo intento alguno por besarlo o tocarlo, tampoco le hizo ninguna broma; no hubo sonrisa en su rostro cálido durante todo ese día. La mañana siguiente, cuando Itachi se propuso quebrarse, ceder, Shisui lo rechazó.

¿Lo habría perdido también a él?

Se le acabaron las ganas de pintar. Trató de retornar a uno de sus libros de poemas favorito y lo abrió al azar, aunque no le levantó el ánimo.

"…_el coraje tan dócil_

_la bravura tan chirle_

_la intrepidez tan lenta_

_no me sirve._

_no me sirve tan fría_

_la osadía._

_sí me sirve la vida_

_que es vida hasta morirse_

_el corazón alerta_

_sí me sirve._

_me sirve cuando avanza_

_la confianza._

_me sirve tu mirada_

_que es generosa y firme_

_y tu silencio franco_

_sí me sirve…_"

—

Lunes, siete de la noche. Kisame regresó a casa. "Has llegado temprano" hubiese comentado el viejo Itachi, su voz animada, sorprendida gratamente. La comadreja actual se limitó a decir con tono plano:

—Prepararé la cena.

Kisame se sentó a la mesa y esperó. También en él había una sombra que lo devoraba. Estaba pensando en Mei y en Zabuza.

—El mes pasado te compré flores… —espetó el tiburón de Kiri.

Itachi lo miró desde el umbral de la cocina. Entornó los ojos y reflexionó. ¿Cómo debía responder a eso? ¿Era requerida una contestación? Intuyó que lo más seguro era el silencio. Quedarse callado podía obrar maravillas (o desastres) por uno.

—…pero las tiré a la basura —completó Hoshigaki. Suspiró y se rascó la cabeza. No tenía hambre—. Deja la cena un momento y ven a sentarte.

La comadreja renegó. La cena se quemaría, tenía que cuidarla. El tiburón no admitió quejas.

—Apágala y ven. Esto es más importante —le dijo. Hundió el rostro en las manos, se frotó la piel azul, el cabello en cresta. Suspiró una especie de gruñido.

Con todo el decoro que le permitía su interior desmoronado, Itachi se sentó a la mesa e hizo gala de una cara de póker impecable. ¿Quién adivinaría que estaba ahogándose por dentro?

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el joven. Tenían toda una vida sin cenar juntos, peor aún, había pasado una eternidad desde su última conversación. Se preparó para el desastre.

—¿Quieres saber por qué te compré flores?

No quería saberlo, pero se imaginaba que se lo diría de todas formas.

—Fue porque nos habíamos distanciado, todavía seguimos distanciados, Itachi. ¿Y quieres que te diga por qué las tiré a la basura?

No necesitaba que se lo dijera. Ya lo sabía.

—Fue por Shisui. Te vi. Te vi con él. Estaba besándote.

Y así era como se terminaba de derrumbar lo suyo. De haberlo tomado por sorpresa tal vez habría llorado. Pero el joven ya lo veía venir desde tiempo atrás. No tenía derecho a fingir sorpresa o decoro.

Cerró los ojos y asintió levemente con la cabeza. Su única duda era si Kisame se mostraría dolido o indignado. ¿Lloraría? ¿Le gritaría? Tal vez implementaría un enfoque de negocios, reflexionó. Y eso fue lo que ocurrió. El tiburón de Kiri vio las cosas como una oportunidad de ganar-ganar. ¿No había sido así desde el inicio? ¿No fue su relación un simple acto de ganar-ganar?

—Pero todavía podemos rescatar algo de esto —dijo Kisame—. Nos casamos por interés, ¿recuerdas? Permanecimos juntos por beneficio.

Ah, Itachi casi podía escuchar sus palabras antes de que las pronunciara. Sabía lo que le diría. Le propondría mantener esto en secreto, le _permitiría_ tener un amante y lo chantajearía. "No tengo por qué mencionarle esto a nadie. Tú y yo continuaremos juntos en apariencia, aunque ya no tendrás que dormir conmigo" le diría. Las cosas seguirían el rumbo que antes tuvieron, al menos en la parte superficial. Shisui sería el primo ameno y cercano, Kisame fingiría no sospechar. Sasuke jamás se enteraría de nada, tampoco la aldea. El clan conservaría el estatus y, Kisame, el esposo residente de Konoha.

Era eso o que se armara un escándalo.

De todas formas, ambas opciones le sabrían agrias a la comadreja, así que en realidad no habría ningún ganar-ganar para él.

"Podemos matarlo y hacerte viudo" propuso la voz juguetona de Shisui.

No, impensable. Kisame le había enseñado mucho y no le cabía en la cabeza la idea de hacerle tal daño.

Callado, estoico y sombrío, Itachi asintió. Era lo único que se percibía en posibilidad de hacer: Decirle "sí" a su destino.

Con todo y todo, le dolía terriblemente. Saber que su matrimonio era representado en términos de ganancias le atenazaba el corazón. ¿Eso había sido todo para Kisame? ¿De esta forma tan fría resolvía la situación entre ambos?

—Siempre estuvimos juntos por interés —se resignó Uchiha, aunque lo decía más que nada para convencerse a sí mismo.

—

**Y volver por amor**

—Siempre estuvimos juntos por interés —le dijo el joven de los párpados cerrados y las ojeras pronunciadas.

—Y volvíamos el uno al otro por amor —añadió Hoshigaki—. ¿Dónde quedó eso, Itachi? ¿Ya no me amas?

El menor elevó la vista y lo encaró. Ésa era la última pregunta que se hubiera esperado. ¿La hacía para torturarlo, para martirízalo aún más? Estuvo a punto de responder con furia y saña —echarle en cara que él también se había olvidado de prestarle atención y acompañarlo en el día a día—, sin embargo, encontró una veta de tristeza en los ojos de Kisame y una fiera determinación, además, por supuesto, de otra frase que no se esperaba.

—Yo todavía te amo —le dijo Hoshigaki—. Comenzamos esto por interés y lo hicimos funcionar. Continuamos por amor y también lo hicimos funcionar. ¿Por qué esto no podría resultar? Dale una oportunidad.

Tomó aquellas manos delgadas entre las suyas, las apretó entre sus dedos gruesos y callosos. Entonces Itachi supo que algo estaba fuera de lugar. Era casi como si Kisame le estuviese rogando. ¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? El cornudo era él, si a algo tenía derecho era a reclamar y chantajear.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿De qué estás hablando? —le preguntó la comadreja.

Al hombre de negocios se le fue toda la elocuencia, todo el tino que poseía para hablar, la amabilidad y el finísimo tacto desaparecieron. Había hecho _esto_ antes, pero la parte de la planeación había corrido a cargo de Mei. Ahora se sentía un poco desatinado y torpe y no sabía qué tanto decirle a la comadreja. ¿Todo? ¿Se lo soltaba como un balde de agua en la cabeza? ¿Sólo un poco? ¿Lo mataba con la incertidumbre?

—Hablé con Shisui, pero no me ha dado respuesta. Tú y él tienen la última palabra —confesó Kisame.

El joven apartó sus manos de las del otro y exhibió unas cejas muy juntas.

—Háblame claro y con la verdad —exigió Itachi.

"…tal como hicimos cuando me llevaste a comer dango".

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde esa ocasión, una vida entera.

Kisame se rascó el puente de la nariz. Esto era más complicado de lo que parecía. Tan sólo explicarlo se convertía en un desastre, ¿cómo sería cuando comenzaran? Oh, cielos, ¿cómo sería un rechazo de esta magnitud?

Trató de remitirse a los hechos básicos y explicárselos a la comadreja. Tendrían que ir conectando puntos.

—Hablé con Shisui y sé que te quiere. Yo también te quiero, Itachi, te amo y lamento haber dejado crecer la distancia. Sólo necesito saber si aún sientes algo por mí. Podemos arreglarlo…

Uchiha agitó la cabeza y lo interrumpió con un gesto de sus manos. Lo volvería loco con esas frases. Continuaba diciéndole que podrían componer las cosas, pero no decía cómo. Además, el resto de su discurso era una sarta de incoherencias.

—¿Arreglar qué? ¿Cómo, Kisame? ¿Y por qué estás hablando de Shisui? —Lo dijo con un tono un poco más fuerte del que usualmente se permitía, casi se escuchaba exasperado. Sasuke se encontraba fuera por una misión (la primera fuera de la aldea) y Shisui había estado durmiendo en su habitación. La voz de la comadreja rebotó en las paredes.

—Verás, nunca te conté todo sobre Mei y yo —comenzó Hoshigaki. Se imaginó que ése sería un buen punto de partida para poner en claro las cosas, sin embargo, Shisui hizo gala de ser inoportuno.

—

**La fidelidad es relativa**

El mayor de los Uchiha se presentó en el comedor. Iba descalzo y con el cabello desarreglado. Acababa de consultar una decisión importante con la almohada. Sin embargo, no lucía adormilado. La cara de Shisui era alerta, casi nerviosa, y un leve tono rosado empolvaba sus mejillas.

Miró a Itachi, luego a Kisame, regresó los ojos a la comadreja y finalmente le dijo al tiburón:

—Sí —pronunció Shisui con voz fuerte y clara.

—¿Sí? —confirmó Hoshigaki.

—¿Sí _qué_? —preguntó Itachi.

—Sí —repitió Shisui.

—Ahí lo tienes: _Sí _—se alegró Kisame.

—Basta de tonterías —vociferó Itachi. Se puso de pie y estampó la mano en la mesa.

—Por favor, Itachi, di que _sí_. Lo haremos funcionar —le rogó su primo.

La comadreja apretó los dientes. Si alguien volvía a mencionarle eso de "hacer funcionar las cosas" o "componerlas", se iba a deshacer en llanto o risa histéricos. Tal vez las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

—La fidelidad es relativa —dijo Kisame y con ello aportó una pequeña luz a ese penoso asunto. No había tenido tiempo de explicarle lo de Mei y Zabuza pero creía que esa pequeña frase, de alguna manera, resumía todo.

Joder, ahora comprendía. Ya sabía de qué estaban hablando. Los dientes de Itachi se apretaron más, casi rechinaron tras sus labios.

—¿Quieren que sea la puta de ambos? —estalló la comadreja. Señaló a Kisame—. ¿Quieres que me acueste contigo y que volvamos al tiempo feliz de antes? ¿Y luego que vaya contigo —señaló a Shisui— y pretenda como si no estuviera casado? ¿Quieren que los tres finjamos demencia? ¡Que nos hagamos los ciegos! ¡Que los tres sepamos y finjamos que nada sucede! —se escandalizó el más joven.

Menudo par de idiotas había atraído. ¿Esta estúpida solución era su mejor apuesta? ¿Deseaban hacerse conscientemente los desentendidos? ¿Querían que estuviera durante el día con Shisui y se dejara amar por él, para luego cederle el turno a Kisame y que éste lo amara por las noches? Estúpidos cerdos egoístas. ¿Pretendían partirlo en dos y quedarse cada quien con su mitad? Kisame reclamaría su boca, seguro, amaba sus orales. A Shisui le tocarían sus piernas, siempre había querido saber lo que era estar en medio de ellas.

—Idiotas, son unos idiotas —masculló. Luego se permitió un grito indignado: —¡No voy a acostarme por turnos con ustedes!

¿Por qué lo tomaban? ¿Por una puta de burdel? D le pertenecía a Shisui, el resto del día era de Kisame, ¿eso querían? ¿Ésa era su idea de "hacerlo funcionar"?

A ambos los quería, pero no podría estar alternando entre uno y otro. Inevitablemente se sentiría un infiel. Cuando estuviera con Shisui le pondría los cuernos a Kisame y viceversa.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Shisui con rostro extrañado.

—Llegaste de improvisto. No tuve tiempo de explicarle —le dijo el tiburón al cuervo.

Obviamente, ese par ya había tramado algunas cosas a sus espaldas. Eso llenó a Itachi de mayor indignación. Descubrió que dentro de sí todavía existía un resquicio de amor propio (o tal vez de orgullo Uchiha). Si pretendían usarlo de esa forma tan atroz… Bien, no se los permitiría.

—Largo. Los quiero a ambos fuera de esta casa. Ahora —sentenció el menor. Le sorprendió su propio tono de voz, firme y sin rastro de dudas. ¿Así era como se sentía cuidar de uno mismo?

—Pero no queremos que te acuestes con nosotros por turnos —le dijo su primo—, lo queremos todo al mismo tiempo.

¿Uh?

Kisame había creído que la manera más provechosa de resolver esto era con un trío y (vaya sorpresa) tenía experiencia en el área. Él y Mei no habían estado solos, había existido una tercera persona. Por eso se corrieron rumores de que el tiburón le era infiel a Mei, porque llegaron a verlo con alguien más, sin embargo, Terumi no sólo estaba enterada y de acuerdo, sino que participaba activamente de la relación entre Kisame y Zabuza. La fidelidad es un concepto bastante elástico; no se están poniendo los cuernos si los tres saben y están juntos, ¿o sí?

Shisui había tardado en pensarlo, pero al final decidió que era la única forma en que podía tener a Itachi y estaba dispuesto a aceptar. No era su ideal romántico, ¿y qué? Al menos estaría con la luz de su mundo. Dicho sea de paso, Kisame la parecía bastante tolerable. Podría habituarse a él.

Todo eso le explicaron y le dijeron que comprendían si necesitaba tiempo para pensarlo (el mismo Shisui se había tomado un par de días).

Itachi igual los echó de la casa. Cerró de un portazo.

—

**Comenzar desde cero**

Kisame se asomó por la puerta del cuarto. Lo hizo con una timidez mayor a la que cualquier hombre de su complexión tenía derecho a mostrar. Si la verdad ha de ser dicha, tenía miedo de entrar a su propia habitación. Es que Itachi se encontraba ahí.

La comadreja lo miró con ceño irritado.

—¿Podemos hablar? Tal vez comenzamos esto con el pie equivocado —le dijo el mayor.

Itachi no respondió. Aquello no se trataba de pies, no era una simple y trivial danza. Ese par de idiotas… ¿Cómo se las arregló para atraer a una pareja de insensatos? Encima de eso, uno de ellos era su primo y el otro se casó por interés.

"Tienes un gusto tan refinado" le habría dijo Shisui en broma. De no haber sido una cuestión de mortal seriedad, él tal vez se habría reído.

—Ven, salgamos juntos. Hablemos —insistió Kisame.

—¿En verdad estuviste con Mei y con alguien más…al mismo tiempo? —le preguntó Itachi. No necesitaba moverse de su lugar o salir a ningún lado para hablar con Kisame.

El tiburón respondió a su pregunta con un asentimiento de cabeza. Notó que el otro lucía escéptico.

—¿Y cómo funcionaba?

—Bien.

—¿Me mentiste?

—¿Uh? ¿En qué?

—Dijiste que habías roto con Mei porque querías salir de Kiri. ¿Eso fue una mentira? ¿O hay alguna otra cosa que te faltó decir al respecto?

—Te dije la verdad. Yo quería irme y por eso rompimos. Los dejé, a los dos. No te he engañado, Itachi, ni con mis palabras ni con mis acciones. Tal vez el único error que cometí fue dejar que la distancia entre ambos creciera.

Itachi se frotó el puente de la nariz. Kisame se acercó unos pasos y añadió:

—Shisui no te va a olvidar y sé que sientes algo por él, pero no quiero usarlo para que de nuevo estemos juntos. Esto no debería estar ocurriendo así…

No deberían meter a Shisui en su cama cuando estaban más distanciados, sino cuando se encontraban más unidos. A veces Kisame creía que esto era un error, pero de entre los males…el menor. En un futuro podría lamentarlo, ahora era la mejor solución con la que contaba.

—¿Por qué te alejaste de mí? ¿Por qué comenzaste a pasar más tiempo en el trabajo? —le preguntó Itachi. Eran cuestionamientos recriminatorios, sólo que el objetivo final de esos ataques era él mismo.

—Te vi besándote con Shisui.

—¿Y antes de eso? Ya estábamos lejos el uno del otro. ¿Por qué?

"Porque tú no me dejabas acercarme" respondió el tiburón en silencio, incapaz de arrojarle esa flecha al joven.

No obstante, Itachi ya había vislumbrado su propia responsabilidad en todo ese asunto. Ya estaba herido y la mano que apuntó la flecha había sido suya.

Antes de que el clan comenzara a extinguirse, él y Shisui estaban juntos. Se entendían bien, el mayor hacía reír a la comadreja, compartían puntos de vista y se daban besos furtivos. Alguna vez hubo algo de manoseo intenso entre ambos, pero Itachi jamás permitió más. Cuando Shisui fue declarado como desaparecido en cumplimiento de una misión, Itachi sintió que se quebraba por dentro y que sólo la muerte aguardaba adelante. Luego llegó Kisame. Y después, pese a todo pronóstico, ocurrió el regreso de Shisui.

En aquel entonces la comadreja creyó que todo se pondría de cabeza. Le preocupaba la condición de su primo, cierto, y también lo que ocurriría cuando se recuperara. ¿Se habría olvidado de él? Lo dudaba. ¿Respetaría su condición de casado? También lo dudaba. Cuidar de Shisui implicó todo el desgaste emocional y físico propio de esas situaciones y, además, la angustia de lo que ocurriría en el futuro. Fueron dos cargas enormes que convergieron sobre Itachi.

Sin embargo, ¿no había un rayo de esperanza? ¿Por qué no aceptaba el ofrecimiento de que los tres estuvieran juntos? ¿No era mejor que convergieran los placeres en lugares de los pesares? Oh, pero él se hallaba a kilómetros de distancia de los otros dos. ¿Cómo podrían coincidir en la cama? Se había alejado de Kisame temiendo un rechazo anticipado y a Shisui no lo disfrutaba de la misma manera que antes.

Se sentía solo en un rincón del mundo.

Kisame se acercó más y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Ven. Comencemos desde cero, ¿quieres? —le dijo con voz suave.

—Ojala fuera tan simple —replicó el joven.

—¿Qué te falta para comenzar desde cero?

—¿Faltar? Lo que sucede es que me sobran cosas.

Estaba lleno de un montón de aflicciones, las arrastraba consigo. Se avergonzaba de haber besado a su primo y todavía más vergonzoso le parecía que Kisame no hubiera llamado la atención sobre su parentesco, le dolía la situación y le molestaba su propia debilidad, estaba enfadado con Kisame por haber hablado con Shisui a sus espaldas, incluso se encontraba enfadado con su primo (por haber llegado a su vida en un momento tan inoportuno), se reprochaba su egoísmo al pensar de esa manera, se decía que debió haber esperado el regreso del cuervo por más tiempo, se recordaba que debía serle fiel a Kisame en el sentido tradicional de la palabra, se cuestionaba la viabilidad de un trío y al mismo tiempo su falta de fe en él, temía entrar en ese trato y que Sasuke o la aldea se enteraran. Estaba ahogado en enojos, tristezas y temores.

Se atrevió a vociferarle a su esposo y a perder un poco la compostura. Le reclamó que no le hubiera dicho la verdad completa sobre Mei y que hubiese hablado con Shisui, le gritó por haberlo espiado el día que los descubrió besándose y por ser tan ciego al hecho de que eran primos. Oh, hombre insensato, ¿por qué no lo satanizaba nombrándole incestuoso? ¿Por qué no demandaba divorciarse de esa criatura torcida y enferma?

—¿Por qué no estás enfadado? —le gritó Itachi. Tenía lágrimas furiosas en el rostro.

—Lo estaba…y aún lo estoy un poco, pero no voy a hacerte daño.

Sus golpes, sus jutsu y sus gruñidos los había recibido un campo de entrenamiento y un ANBU en entrenamiento que deseaba alguien con quién practicar. Porque obviamente el tiburón había estado enfadado, sólo que no descargó eso sobre la comadreja.

Itachi lloró y tembló.

Entre sollozos habló sobre lo doloroso que fue perder a Shisui, lo mucho que le afligió su regreso y lo mal que se sintió por no haberlo recibido con alegría y brazos abiertos, lo terrible que creyó ser por pensar que Shisui venía a cambiar las cosas que eran, oh, tan perfectas, la tristeza que lo embargó al pensar que su relación con él (con Kisame) se desmoronaría.

Tenía miedo de lo que podría ocurrir ahora. Ya no podía volver a la felicidad de antes. Los días en que eran sólo él y Shisui estaban extintos; el tiempo que pasó a solas con Kisame también había llegado a su fin.

Se enfadó, lloró y tembló de miedo. Al final estaba lo suficientemente vacío como para tomar una decisión.

—

**Orgía de palabras**

Aquello era en gran parte acerca de las palabras (una multitud de ellas, toda una orgía) y entre más específicas mejor. Para el viejo, reservado y estoico Itachi hubiera resultado un reto, aunque su genio natural y su reciente autoconocimiento lo ayudaron a expresarse de la manera más acertada.

Según decía Kisame, no era sano dejar nada a la obviedad. Aquello de poner juntas a tres personas en la misma cama involucraba multitud de preguntas. La dichosa comunicación era la panacea de las relaciones, ¿o no? Hoshigaki estaba de acuerdo en buena medida. A fin de cuentas, la comunicación estaba ahí para clarificar las cosas y fijar límites.

En la conversación más embarazosa del mundo, los tres se sentaron a discutir.

Shisui dejó en claro que accedía a esto por Itachi y que aceptaría casi a cualquier tipo de trato en el que pudiera estar junto a él. La comadreja sintió pena por su primo, le dio la impresión de que estaba mendigando los restos y conformándose con ellos; era una criatura hambrienta. Y también sintió admiración. Vio que Shisui no dudaba. Había un tono colorido en su rostro y si tenía oportunidad deslizaba una broma dentro de la conversación, pero por lo demás era mortalmente serio. Tenía ya los dos pies dentro de esa empresa y no se le notaban ganas de retirarse.

De paso, Shisui agradeció que otra vez les hubiesen permitido entrar en la casa y dormir bajo techo.

Kisame explicó por enésima vez que tenía experiencia en ese tipo de relaciones y que estaría bastante conforme con la presencia de Shisui. Les explicó los escasos límites que tenía respecto a esas actividades y los invitó a que ellos hicieran lo mismo. El mayor de los Uchiha dejó carta abierta para que en la cama ocurriera lo que tuviera que ocurrir (aunque Kisame tuvo a bien dudar de esa declaración).

Itachi, por su parte, dijo que los quería a los dos, que los quería mucho y que se alegraba de que pudiera haber alguna especie de solución a esto. ¿Y sus límites? Resultaron rayar en la exageración. Itachi no iba a la cama con ninguno de los dos y ni siquiera permitiría una lengua dentro de su boca (menos aún otras partes del cuerpo humano). Al menos de momento, creía que era necesario reparar su relación desde la base.

Kisame estuvo de acuerdo. Shisui le dijo en tono de broma:

—¿Ser tan codiciado te ha vuelto remilgoso?

—Será mejor que te acostumbres a sus boberías. Shisui es así —le advirtió Itachi a Kisame. Éste último se limitó a reír.

Para un genio, Shisui se daba bastante permiso a sí mismo de ser un bobo. Era algo que Itachi solía admirar de él.

—

**Otra vez dango**

Otra vez dango, otra vez detalles, otra vez salidas a pasear, otra vez besos simplones. La diferencia era que ahora incluían a Shisui.

Itachi creía que (incluso para un shinobi) aquello era lo más ridículo que había hecho en toda su vida. Una vez, en una misión ANBU, tuvo que travestirse para poder acercarse a un blanco, pero ni siquiera eso le llegaba a los talones a esta situación.

Tal vez era que se había vuelto loco. A lo mejor y la locura era la maldición de su clan. En algún tiempo llegó a pensar que estaban malditos, corrompidos desde el núcleo, y eso se vio reafirmado por su relación incestuosa con Shisui. Así que, al día de hoy, ¿esta broma de relación no era la prueba irrefutable de que existía algo torcido en el clan Uchiha? Quién sabe. Él descubrió que podía ser bastante feliz dentro de ese circo bizarro.

—

Kisame besó a Shisui y eso fue el comienzo de un descenso en picada para Itachi (o tal vez de un ascenso).

La comadreja mostraba una circunspección sin mancha cuando los tres se encontraban en público (ni qué hablar de las salidas que incluía a Sasuke) y esperaba que sus dos compañeros de comportaran de la misma forma civilizada. Todo eran manos entrelazadas y besos simplones en la oscuridad. Daba la impresión de que Shisui y Kisame estaban tratando de cortejarlo y él no se dejaba convencer por ninguno. Dicho sea de paso, Itachi dormía solo en su habitación; Shisui no quería que Kisame hiciera _trampa_ (como si el tiburón y la comadreja no estuviesen casados).

Así pasaron algunos días…hasta que Kisame besó a Shisui. Itachi se encontraba en medio de los dos.

Hoshigaki había anunciado que se marchaba al negocio y por tal motivo se acercó a besar al joven Uchiha. Lo abrazó por el torso y le plantó los labios en la boca. Shisui, haciéndose el ofendido y empecinado en que las cosas se mantuvieran equilibradas, reclamó el mismo trato.

—¿Para mí no hay beso de despedida? —se quejó Shisui con fingido pesar. Él no iba a ningún lado, todavía no tenía misiones, pero igual quería un beso.

Se acercó a su primo, quien se giró en los brazos de Hoshigaki. Éste lo mantuvo atrapado y le besó el cuello, pero le permitió estirar los brazos y rodear con ellos a Shisui.

Itachi besó al cuervo. Shisui se rió en su boca; tenía una risa encantadora. Maldición, Shisui era todo encanto. Poseía un atractivo simple y directo, la ligereza de su persona invitaba a acercarse. Itachi podía exhibir una belleza melancólica y profunda, era un mar abismal; Shisui tenía encantos sencillos y que resultaban fáciles de ver, era un estanque de agua clara. ¿Quién no podría apreciar sus ojos negros y sonrientes? ¿Quién no se enamoraría de ese cuervo juguetón? Era imposible pasar por alto su simpatía. La modestia con la que manejaba su inteligencia era notoria.

Ésas eran las cosas de las que Itachi se había enamorado en los inicios de su juventud.

Kisame decidió que, por todas esas cosas agradables que era Shisui, no le importaría darle un beso.

El mayor de los Uchiha se despidió suavemente de la boca del otro. Entonces sintió la mano de Kisame deambulando entre su cabello ondulado; creyó que sería una caricia breve o que era un pequeño acto no planeado… No, cuando Kisame le agarró el cabello y lo jaló, supo que aquello era premeditado.

—¿Yo no merezco un beso de despedida tuyo? —le preguntó Hoshigaki al cuervo. Su voz fue ronca, su boca estaba muy cerca del oído de Itachi pero reclamaba otros lares para posarse.

Shisui se dejó arrastrar y probó a Kisame. Encontró una boca ancha llena de dientes y una lengua demandante. No le importó el trato rudo que recibió. De vez en cuanto le agradaba, sólo que Itachi era demasiado cariñoso y mesurado para ponerse hosco. Kisame lo mordió y Shisui gimió.

Itachi se quedó plantado en su sitio y descubrió que en el mundo todavía existían cosas capaces de hacerlo sonrojar. Se sentía envuelto en calor. Tenía los brazos en torno a Shisui y Kisame lo empujaba desde atrás, pero no era él quien recibía las atenciones de esos cuerpos que lo atrapaban.

Sintió una punzada de celos —por no ser el centro de atención— y se dio permiso de reconocerlo. Tenía un ego de prodigio bastante bien desarrollado, sólo que sabía ocultarlo y lo enmascaraba con su usual gentileza. Usualmente, eran Kisame y Shisui dándole muestras de afecto y él se las regresaba a uno y luego a otro, pero no solía ocurrir que el afecto viajara entre el tiburón y el cuervo, ese canal de comunicación estaba inexplorado. Cuando Kisame y Shisui se besaron, Itachi sintió como si acabara de presenciar el descubrimiento de un continente.

Después del enfado por no ser el centro de atención, vino una sensación de ligereza y otra de calor.

No era el centro de atención. _No era el centro de atención_. Con ese beso a medio planear lo habían liberado de un peso que estaba cargando; si Kisame y Shisui podían tener un vínculo entre ambos, él no tenía por qué ser la delgada y única hebra que los sostenía juntos. Decidió que aquello le gustaba. El genio conectó los puntos y entendió los beneficios de que el tiburón y el cuervo se llevaran un poco más que bien.

Aunque los besos no eran para él, Itachi suspiró. Fue un sonido a medio paso del gemido.

Los mayores lo aplastaron entre sus cuerpos y declararon ininteligibles sonidos de placer junto a su oído. Oh, aquello no sólo le gustaba, le encantaba.

—

**Itachi no se sonrojó**

Itachi podría pasarse el resto de su vida recibiendo sus besos. Un siglo podría gastarlo en ver cómo ambos se besaban. La eternidad se le haría breve si se besaban entre ellos y él estaba _entre_ ellos.

Se encontraba en una situación comprometedora y peligrosa para un shinobi. ¿Le importaba? No. Ya no era un shinobi. La comadreja podía dejarse abrazar por dos personas, permitirles romper la barrera del espacio personal y confiarles su vida y su placer.

Tenía a Kisame frente a él y a Shisui en su espalda. Besaba clavículas azules y sentía manos diversas rondándole el cuerpo. Los dos mayores se besaban entre sí y él se sentía acalorado, casi sofocado, pero por ninguna razón del mundo abandonaría su puesto. Era una posición privilegiada. ¿Quién en el mundo tenía la oportunidad de encontrarse entre dos hombres así?

Los días pasaron y ellos fueron graduándose de una práctica a otra. El avance fue mucho más rápido del que tuvieron Kisame e Itachi cuando estaban solos, en parte esto se debió a que era un camino antes recorrido y que Shisui estaba más que ansioso por progresar. Si la verdad ha de ser dicha, los pantalones del cuervo solían quedarle chicos de tanta ansiedad.

—

Un día, Itachi había decidido que era momento de doblar las rodillas.

Kisame estaba contra la pared, Itachi se encontraba en su posición favorita (en medio) y Shisui se adhería a él. El mayor de los Uchiha besó a la comadreja, presionó su entrepierna abultada contra el muslo de Itachi y luego cambió el punto en que sus labios atacaban; besó a Kisame, pero continuó frotándose contra Itachi.

Mientras Hoshigaki y Shisui se besaban, Itachi pudo sentir las caricias de estos y el miembro que presionaba a través de capas de tela.

—Shisui, ¿puedo? —preguntó el más joven.

—¿Puedes qué? —le dijo Uchiha atropelladamente y volvió a la boca del tiburón. Kisame lo besaba con fuerza, le daba pequeñas mordidas en los labios y le agarraba por los cabellos negros.

Entonces sintió la mano de Itachi dirigirse tímidamente a su entrepierna. Comprendió.

¿Que si podía? ¡Que si podía! ¡Claro que podía!

Shisui gimió de forma temblorosa y apretó los párpados.

—Sí, sí —suspiró el mayor de los Uchiha.

Kisame supo que algo había hecho Itachi para generar esa reacción. No le tomó mucho averiguar qué. La propia comadreja lo puso más o menos de manifiesto.

El joven prodigio del Sharingan hizo crecer un poco el espacio entre ellos, apenas lo suficiente para girarse y mirar a Kisame.

—¿Puedo? —le preguntó la comadreja.

Las reglas de su relación habían sido un poco demasiado áridas hasta ese entonces y él quería cambiarlas, pero no estaba seguro del procedimiento para eso. Kisame le había dicho que era obligatorio conocer los límites de los otros, hacerlos manifiestos, pero jamás dijo cómo se ajustaban esas cosas. Deseaba ponerse de rodillas ante Shisui (algo que antes no hubiera consentido), así que, ¿debía pedirle permiso a Kisame? ¿A Shisui? ¿Simplemente hacerlo? No creía que su primo fuese a sentirse ofendido ante un trato tan especial, pero, ¿Kisame?

—Dímelo, Itachi. Dime lo que quieres —le torturó el tiburón con voz ronca y una media sonrisa. Se hacía una buena idea de las pretensiones de Itachi, mas estaba dispuesto a hacerlo pasar por el rubor de decirlo en voz alta.

—Quiero hacerle un oral.

Shisui gritó que sí en el interior de su mente. Itachi no se sonrojó.

La risa breve, complacida, de Hoshigaki flotó en el aire. Le mordió suavemente los labios a la comadreja y le pidió el cumplimiento de un capricho.

—Déjame correrme en tu cabello.

El menor de los Uchiha asintió.

Shisui fue despojado de sus pantalones y puesto contra la pared en lo que creyó el día más feliz de toda su existencia, Itachi se arrodilló ante él y Kisame se plantó frente a la mirada del cuervo. Había un espacio que separaba a los dos mayores, pero el tiburón lo atravesó inclinándose sobre el otro. Se besaron desesperadamente. Shisui empezó a respirar en jadeos. Kisame se desabrochó los pantalones, con una mano empezó a acariciarse y la otra fue a apoyarla en la pared, junto al hombro de Shisui. Itachi se humedeció los labios; nunca había tomado al cuervo en su boca.

Durante su perdida adolescencia, el par de genios del Sharingan se habían visto los cuerpos desnudos (ya fuese en secciones debido a alguna herida que debía ser curada o por completo en un breve acto de exhibicionismo), se habían tocado por sobre la ropa y Shisui (mucho más despreocupado que su primo) había tenido pocos reparos en meter su mano bajo el pantalón del más joven.

Así pues, era la primera vez que Itachi tenía el miembro de Shisui en íntima cercanía con su rostro. Pese a cualquier predicción pesimista, la comadreja no tembló (demasiado) ni se saboteó a sí misma. Había hecho esto antes, con Kisame, no era nada nuevo. Además, era un prodigio, ¿o no? Si había podido chupársela al tiburón de Kiri y hacerlo jadear y gemir, ¿por qué no podría repetir la misma tarea con Shisui? Era como lanzar shuriken contra un blanco: Si se practica lo suficiente se le puede dar a cualquier blanco, la magia está en la mano que lanza el arma, no en que el blanco sea siempre el mismo y esté colocado en el mismo sitio.

Además, Shisui ya iba algo adelantado: Ya estaba duro y jadeando. A él nada más le faltaba hacerlo gemir.

Agarró aquel sexo erguido por la base y chupó la punta. Entonces se acordó de algo. Tal vez su primo lo odiara por torturarlo tanto, pero en verdad creía que era menester tomarse un segundo para decir otra cosa.

—Shisui, avísame —habló Itachi mirando hacia arriba. Sostenía el sexo del otro entre su mano y lo acariciaba levemente.

El cuervo pareció no haberlo escuchado, nada más echó las caderas hacia adelante y jadeó en el beso de Kisame.

—¿Shisui? —insistió Itachi. Quería que le avisara antes de eyacular. No le gustaba tragarse el semen (eso lo había descubierto pronto en su relación con Kisame) y pensaba que no cambiaría en el caso de su primo. Si podía, prefería evitarlo. No le importaría manchar el piso del cuarto.

—Avísale antes de… —habló el tiburón. Sus últimas palabras se perdieron junto al oído del cuervo. Le besó y le mordió el lóbulo.

A Shisui no le quedó más remedio que asentir y darle la razón a los otros dos.

—Ajá, a-_ahh_, sí… Itachi, por favor…

La comadreja se conformó con eso y otra vez envolvió el miembro de Shisui en su boca. Tal vez olvidara avisarle antes de correrse, pensó, pero eso no mataría a nadie. Podría vivir con el sabor del semen en su lengua.

Con movimientos lentos, Itachi complació al mayor de los Uchiha. Éste tenía un miembro de menor longitud que Kisame, pero eso resultaba irrelevante. De todas formas, Itachi rara vez lo engullía en su totalidad. Prefería agarrar la base entre su mano; acariciar la mitad con sus dedos y la otra mitad con sus labios y su lengua.

Aunque no tuviera todo su miembro perdido en la húmeda boca de Itachi, aunque no lo empalara hasta causarle arcadas y él no quisiera tragarse su semilla, Shisui estaba deshaciéndose en gemidos. De primer momento se había imaginado que esto sería mucho más pornográfico (que lo engulliría todo _todo_), sin embargo, esto que estaba ocurriendo no lo decepcionaba.

¿Dónde había aprendido su pequeño primo a hacerlo tan bien?

Embriagado por el placer, estuvo a punto de indagarlo. La mitad de la pregunta le salió de los labios y entonces se interrumpió.

Kisame sonrió como el demonio que era. Él le había enseñado a Itachi. Esos labios sonrosados que ahora se frotaban en torno al miembro de Shisui habían sido suyos, el primer semen que alguna vez probó fue el suyo.

Frotó sus labios azules sobre la boca jadeante del cuervo. No fue un beso, sólo se restregó contra él en actitud de autocomplacencia.

—Ojalá hubieras estado aquí cuando él no sabía nada de esto —murmuró Kisame en la boca de Shisui, su rostro ladeado y sus narices tocándose—. Podríamos haberle enseñado juntos.

Bien, el mayor de los Uchiha no se quejaba demasiado. Le habían entregado a Itachi ya titulado y con mención honorífica. ¿Qué glamour podría haber encontrado en enseñarle desde cero?, se preguntó su mente aturdida. Él mismo no sabía demasiado de esto. Kisame era el que los superaba en experiencia, eso era innegable.

—Ya, Itachi… Ya… —jadeó.

La comadreja apartó el rostro, aunque continuó acariciando con sus manos. Shisui se corrió; su semen alcanzó el hombro del menor e incluso el muslo de Kisame. Éste se masturbaba con un ritmo cada vez más rápido y, en un gemido débil, eyaculó; dirigió su semen al cabello de Itachi y aquel negro azabache se manchó de blanco.

Algo de estoicismo quedaba del viejo Itachi y se mostró en ese momento. Cuando pretendieron devolverle el favor, el joven dijo que estaba bien, que no era necesario. Si ellos ya habían terminado, no le importaba que el asunto concluyera ahí. Además, él ni siquiera estaba duro. Había disfrutado lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero su autocontrol le permitió refrenar los impulsos de su cuerpo.

—Tonterías —dijo Shisui. Lo agarró por detrás, su pecho en contacto con la espalda del menor, y le besó el oído y el cuello. Le desabrochó los pantalones.

Kisame se arrodilló ante Itachi y, si éste no se encontraba duro… Bien, muy pronto lo estuvo. Lo metió en su boca hasta la base e hizo que al menor le temblaran las rodillas.

Itachi no supo si gemir el nombre de Shisui, quien lo sostenía por detrás y le acariciaba el cuerpo, o el de Hoshigaki, quien lo complacía con su boca como tantas veces había hecho antes.

**Continuará…**

**Notas finales: **Gran parte de mi inspiración puedo atribuírsela a MalignedAffairs (Uchiha Voodoo). Thanks, little lady, for your wonderful fanart :)

Espero no haber perdido o decepcionado a muchos lectores el día de hoy.

Buen día.


	3. Parte III

**Notas de autor:** Tercera y última parte de "El gran prólogo".

Hold on tight! El final se acerca.

Ya vi el capítulo 358 (donde sale Shisui) y parece que no era de espíritu tan ligero a como lo retraté. My bad XD

—

**El gran prólogo  
**Por:** Galdor Ciryatan**

— **PARTE III —**

**Como armar una figura**

Y un día, Shisui decidió que era su turno de doblar las rodillas.

De forma un tanto torpe, aunque compensando con todo su entusiasmo, el cuervo del Sharingan le hizo un oral a Itachi. Sorpresa, el genio sacó un sobresaliente. Logró que la comadreja se corriera en su boca y se agitara del placer, lo hizo gemir y se tragó su semilla. Después de eso, Kisame lo besó y probó en su boca el sabor de Itachi.

En cada encuentro de tres cuerpos las cosas subían en escalada. En otra ocasión, cuando el cuervo del Sharingan se arrodilló ante Itachi, a éste ya no le bastó con mantener las cosas así.

—_Ahh_… A Kisame… Házselo a Kisame —rogó Itachi entre gemidos.

Shisui no podía decirle que no a la luz de su mundo. Así que, en lugar de engullir el miembro sonrosado y palpitante de la comadreja, se había metido entre los labios un bocado de otro tipo de manjar. Era un plato exótico, tenía un tono azulado.

La comadreja estaba embelesada mirando hacia abajo, contemplando cómo su primo hacía que el sexo de Kisame desapareciera en su boca; además, el mayor le acariciaba los cabellos oscuros y ondulados. Resultaba extraño. Aunque ninguna de esas caricias lo alcanzara, Itachi se sentía caliente. Bah, qué importaba. Las caricias se le abalanzaron encima de todas formas.

Hoshigaki besó al más joven, masajeó sus costados y delineó las formas agradables de su cuerpo. Desde los hombros, pasando por los brazos fuertes y el abdomen apenas marcado, fue a dar hasta sus caderas estrechas. Incluso se aventuró a otros lares.

Itachi se masturbó con una mano temblorosa y se corrió mientras Kisame masajeaba su entrada, el tiburón se vino en la boca de Shisui y éste, por último, pidió el cumplimiento de lo que todos ahí conocían como su delirio. El cuervo quería que Itachi lo tomara entre sus labios y después lo dejara eyacular sobre su rostro.

La comadreja no fue remilgosa. Se puso de rodillas e hizo lo que se le pedía. Un breve trabajo con su boca llevó a Shisui hasta el borde del orgasmo. El mayor de los Uchiha tembló por el placer y no le avisó a tiempo al otro, apenas alcanzó a balbucear algunas palabras inconexas. Itachi saboreó el semen que le manchó la lengua.

Si había algo mejor que correrse en el rostro de Itachi, era hacerlo dentro de su boca. Pero si le preguntaran a Shisui qué era incluso mejor que eso, diría, sin lugar a dudas, que preferiría correrse dentro él mientras lo embestía por detrás.

Algún tiempo pasó y ese deseo suyo se cumplió.

—

Kisame alegaba que aquello era como armar una figura con bloques. Si tienes dos sólo puedes acomodarlos de determinadas maneras; y si tienes tres, eso no significa que ya no puedas armar nada, al contrario, puedes hacer combinaciones distintas. Todo es cuestión de calcular distancias, medir espacios y planear los ángulos. Sonaba bastante frío, ¿eh? Pues no lo era. Se trataba del calor de tres cuerpos juntos en el mismo lugar.

Kisame se encontraba sentado sobre la cama, recargado en el respaldo. Entre sus piernas separadas estaba Uchiha Itachi, chupándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Él le acariciaba el cabello negro y largo, por ahora se conformaba con eso. Rato atrás, sus manos azules habían estado ocupadas en uno de los recovecos más cálidos y estrechos de la comadreja, pero por el momento se conformaban con acariciar su cabello lacio. Y su boca, lejos de la de Itachi, se resignaba a pronunciar su nombre en gemidos. En ocasiones se le escapaba también el nombre de Shisui, sobre todo cuando éste hacía algo que repercutía como una reacción en cadena.

Por su parte, Itachi no se encontraba en una postura o ángulo que fuese demasiado decoroso; tenía la boca ocupada con el miembro de Kisame. El joven genio del Sharingan perdía el rostro en la entrepierna del mayor. Con una mano sujetaba la base del objeto de su atención, en un antebrazo se apoyaba para estar a la altura correcta, sus rodillas separadas se clavaban en las sábanas blancas. Suponía que le dolería el cuello o la espalda más tarde, aunque eso no le preocupaba lo suficiente como para cambiar de posición. Se encontraba a gusto en esa postura, exactamente en ese lugar del mundo, precisamente entre dos personas que amaba casi tanto como a su propia vida. Detrás de él estaba Shisui.

El cuervo agarró las caderas del menor y presionó contra un anillo de músculo que prometía recibirlo gustosamente. Shisui se hundió dentro de él. Saber que los dedos de Kisame habían estado ahí antes que él, masajeando y relajando, le produjo una extraña sensación. Itachi apenas produjo un leve quejido ahogado; tal vez la falta de mayores lamentaciones de su parte se debiera al cuidadoso trabajo realizado por Kisame, a tener la boca ocupada o a la lentitud con la que Shisui lo penetró. A saber, Shisui siempre era tierno con Itachi.

El mayor de los Uchiha se movió con una cadencia lenta. Miró al techo (o al tal vez al cielo) en busca de las palabras adecuadas, pero sólo le salió un gemido alargado. Regresó la vista a esa tierra mundana y encontró que allí, en la cama, se encontraba una visión mucho más atractiva. Observó la silueta de Itachi y cómo éste se movía en cada suave embestida, vio las líneas de su cuerpo, las marcas que señalaban sus omóplatos y su espina, su cabello suelto…y las manos de Kisame en él.

Shisui se movió más rápido.

Deseó permanecer por una eternidad hundido dentro de Itachi, embestirlo en todos los ritmos posibles y hacerlo proferir toda clase de gemidos. Sin embargo, sólo duró unos breves minutos. A Shisui no le alcanzó para hacer mucho. La ansiedad y la excitación ya se lo habían comido en vida rato antes, mientras besaba a la comadreja y el tiburón trabajaba con sus dedos detrás de ella. Lo que tardó tanto en llegar, rápido se fue. Se le antojó como un breve parpadeo.

Shisui se vino dentro del menor y le marcó los dedos en las caderas. Se le harían manchas levemente amoratadas.

Para Itachi las cosas no terminaron ahí. Sintió que el otro se retiraba lenta, casi lánguidamente, renuente a dejarlo, a marcar una brecha visible entre sus cuerpos. Él continuó chupando, o al menos ésas fueron sus intenciones. Y es que, de un segundo a otro, la figura masiva de Kisame se movió e intentó encontrar posturas más convenientes.

Los bloques se acomodaban. A veces las figuras caen por su propio peso.

—Date vuelta —le instó Hoshigaki.

Con las rodillas y los brazos temblorosos, la comadreja de Konoha obedeció. No tenía demasiada voluntad para negarse, tampoco le quedaba el decoro suficiente para intentarlo. Con el historial de haberse abierto a las invasiones de dedos resbaladizos y un miembro sonrosado, no se creía con el derecho de alegar nada. Su voluntad había quedado tirada en el suelo y eso, a veces, podía resultar muy placentero.

Se dio vuelta.

Kisame se quedó en su trono de almohadas desperdigadas, es decir, cerca de la cabecera de la cama, sólo que ahora se puso de rodillas. Itachi quedó con la mirada hacia los pies de la cama o, más bien, con la frente contra el vientre de Shisui. Éste le acarició la mandíbula y le hizo elevar la mirada, mostrarle sus pómulos sonrojados, sin embargo, Itachi decidió cerrar los ojos de golpe y agachar la mirada en cuanto sintió el miembro de Kisame traspasar sus barreras.

El tiburón de Kiri no se limitó a embestirlo con vehemencia, también llevó una mano sobre su abdomen y con la otra envolvió su miembro desatendido. Ante ello, Itachi gimió más fuerte que antes, prácticamente gritó; tal vez eso se debiera a las manos que lo tocaban en los puntos precisos, a tener la boca despejada y en posibilidad de gritar o a los dedos de Shisui acompañando sus gemidos de placer. El cuervo le acarició los labios con infinita ternura.

Kisame profirió alguna queja velada, masculló algo. Casi por completo detuvo el vaivén de sus caderas, aunque continuó masturbado a Itachi. El menor siguió deshilachándose en gemidos. Tras un momento de relativa quietud, Hoshigaki retomó el ritmo con el que antes había penetrado a la comadreja y, por otro rato más, lo hizo apretar los párpados y agachar la cabeza en sumisión, en franca entrega.

El menor de los Uchiha se mordió el labio y esparció semen blanco sobre las sábanas.

El reloj se movió otra vez.

—

**Y lo sabía**

Itachi se encontraba sentado ante la mesa de la cocina y se concedía la indulgencia de no hacer nada. En otro tiempo, eso lo hubiera llenado de culpas y exagerado remordimiento. Ahora no pasaba a mayores. Los otros tres preparaban la cena y él se sentaba a mirarlos plácidamente, ¿qué con ello? El mundo no perdería todo el balance. Su padre no se levantaría de su tumba para reprocharle por ser un desobligado. De hecho, Fugaku jamás había osado escapar de su entierro, ni por la relación incestuosa entre el par de Uchiha, ni por el torcido trío que sostenían con un ex-shinobi extranjero, mucho menos lo haría porque su hijo mayor (el muchas veces llamado prodigio) se sentaba ocioso mientras los otros trabajaban.

Sasuke cortaba algunas verduras. No le gustaba mucho esa actividad, pero la aprovechaba para contrabandear cantidades insensatas de tomate dentro de la ensalada.

Kisame y Shisui se encargaban del platillo fuerte. Aunque tal vez sería más adecuado decir: Kisame le enseñaba a Shisui a cocinar. Últimamente les había dado por embarcarse en esa curiosa empresa. Cocinar era uno de los fuertes del tiburón, a menudo lo hacía; Shisui se defendía bastante bien en cuanto a cocinar se refería, pero sus talentos no eran remarcables. Así pues, Hoshigaki le confiaba algunos de los secretos de cocinar mariscos. El mayor de los Uchiha aprendía rápido.

—Baja el fuego —le dijo el tiburón al cuervo. Estaba sobre su hombro, supervisándolo.

Casi siempre lo dejaba hacer las cosas solo, pero, únicamente por el gusto, solía pasearse muy cerca de él. Si estaban solos, una mano de Kisame iba a parar al cuerpo que no le pertenecía. Entonces Itachi sonreía; le maravillaba verlos interactuar.

Y también le perturbaba un poco.

Temía que la presencia de Sasuke (o de cualquier otra persona) no fuera lo suficientemente notoria y ese par se saltara la línea de lo socialmente aceptado. Si Kisame se olvidara por un segundo de lo velado de su relación y le diera un beso a Shisui, con Sasuke ahí… Bien, las cosas se pondrían un poco más que embarazosas. Eso nunca pasaba, por supuesto. Hoshigaki y Shisui se refrenaban con todo el autocontrol propio de un shinobi. Jamás se les escapó un beso en un lugar público, siempre observaron una conducta impecable. Cuando se encontraban solos era fácil olvidar las barreras, se sentían cómodos de hacer casi cualquier cosa y a veces Itachi temía que ese despreocupado olvido les tendiera una trampa.

Se preguntó por qué siempre tenía que preocuparse por algo. Suspiró. Tal vez era por el ocio.

Cenaron los cuatro juntos. Sasuke volvió a recibir felicitaciones de parte de todos por haber pasado el examen Chūnin; no lo había logrado a la temprana edad de Itachi o de Shisui y eso estaba bien, nadie le reprochó por haberse tardado _tanto_.

—Estoy orgulloso —le dijo la comadreja.

El chico que siempre mantenía el temple, el que ya rebasaba la década de vida y que amaba enloquecidamente el tomate, muy a su pesar, se ruborizó por el cumplido de su hermano. Los gentiles comentarios de Itachi lo abrumaban y, tal vez, siempre sería así. Además, últimamente su hermano mayor tenía un aura que se desbordaba fuera de su piel, una calidez que amenazaba con quemar aunque no lo hiciera.

—Has estado muy contento —comentó Sasuke. Intuía que no era sólo por el orgullo de que él hubiera avanzado en los rangos de los shinobi.

—¿Eso crees?

La comadreja sonrío. Le dedicó una mirada esquiva y fugaz a Kisame, luego a Shisui.

Después de la cena, Sasuke se marchó a su habitación para estudiar. Quienes recogieron los platos fueron nada más y nada menos que el tiburón y el cuervo; Itachi no movió un solo dedo. El más joven sólo se dedicó, autocomplaciente, a mirarlos. Tenía los codos plantados en la mesa y el mentón sobre las palmas. Una sonrisa dulce le colgaba en los labios.

Creía que su vida había tomado rumbos inesperados, incluso le parecía un sueño. Estaba agradecido por los dones recibidos y se dedicaba a admirarlos. Ver a Kisame y a Shisui moviéndose por la casa le daba ganas de sonreír. Era hermoso. Aquello que compartían era hermoso.

Itachi estaba enceguecido, enamorado…y lo sabía.

"Un día voy a abrir los ojos y veré esto de la forma en que realmente es" pensaba. Sin embargo, de momento sólo podía mirar a través de un filtro rosa. Lo demás eran preocupaciones pasajeras.

—

**Lo quería sólo para él**

El día en que los lentes rosas se rompieron, comenzaron a ver aquello a través del rojo sangre del Sharingan. De hecho, hubo sangre derramada.

Todo comenzó con los detalles, porque el diablo siempre está ahí, ¿o no? Las cosas insignificantes que ninguno de los tres notó en el pasado —por estar embebidos en la emoción de ese trío—, esos detalles nimios, saltaron a la vista. Una a una, las cuarteaduras se dejaron ver.

Al final ya era muy tarde para repararlo, aunque Itachi pensó que aquello no podría haber tenido enmendadura ni siquiera desde el inicio. La raíz de aquello estaba torcida, enferma.

Los bloques colapsaron y sólo dos piezas se mantuvieron juntas.

—

Muchos de los fatídicos, crudos detalles surgieron en la cama o por causa de ésta.

La salud de Shisui lo puso otra vez en las misiones. Su ausencia dejaba solos a Kisame y a Itachi, quienes dormían juntos tal y como mandaban las leyes de los matrimonios que se respetan. Por los días que durara la misión, lo dejaban fuera. Sobre eso Shisui no tenía poder, pero lo que sí hizo fue reclamar. ¿No era posible que la luz de su mundo se dignara a dormir con él de cuando en cuando? Entendía que no sería aceptable que Sasuke viera a su hermano salir de la habitación de su primo por las mañanas, pero, ¿no habría alguna especie de solución intermedia? Aquello lo propuso en tono medio jocoso y con su encanto natural, así que no hubo mucho alboroto al respecto.

Luego vino aquella noche de abogados en la que el tiburón se dedicó a defender lo que no le importaba. Kisame estaba tendido boca arriba en la cama, sobre él se encontraba Itachi a horcajadas y (cómo no) con el miembro del tiburón bien metido en el cuerpo. Shisui estaba tras su primo y presionaba en una entrada que ya estaba ocupada. Aquello de la doble penetración (había descubierto Itachi) era un acto mucho más aparatoso que placentero, pero a Shisui le gustaba y decidió consentirlo en unas cuantas ocasiones.

Habían iniciado su relación de tres limitados por las numerosas restricciones de la comadreja, pero ésta se había flexibilizado y creía que era sano dar concesiones de cuando en cuando.

No disfrutaba enloquecidamente de ser penetrado por ambos al mismo tiempo, era muy incómodo. Con todo y todo, no resultaba muy doloroso y su añejo entrenamiento de shinobi le permitía tolerar el dolor. Así que ahí estaban.

Se encorvó y escondió el rostro en el cuello de Kisame. Profirió una queja, la misma que hubiera hecho ante cualquier incomodidad pasajera. Se removió un poco. Shisui empujó con mayor fuerza.

—No tan rápido. Vas a lastimarlo —dijo Kisame.

Embebido en la tarea que tenía ante sí, el cuervo sólo alcanzó a despreciar esa aseveración entre dientes

—Claro que no —masculló.

—Estoy bien —dijo Itachi. Su voz se amortiguó contra la piel azul de Kisame y fue ignorada. Otra vez se removió, buscaba ajustarse a la intromisión.

—Déjalo. Lo _estás_ lastimando —insistió Kisame. Más tarde podría parecer el malo del cuento, pero una parte de él en verdad creía que estaban lastimando a Itachi.

—Estoy bien —insistió el menor de los genios.

Aquello terminó de forma bastante seca. Hoshigaki trató de defender a un joven que no pedía ser rescatado, Shisui dijo que jamás lastimaría a Itachi. En lugar de dos penes tratando de frotar incómodamente el interior de su cuerpo o de uno solo mandándole estallidos de electricidad, la comadreja se quedó sin nada… Bueno, había una discusión alrededor suyo.

—Dile que no te estaba lastimando —habló Shisui y, antes de darle tiempo a responder, siguió argumentando.

Kisame también se prestó a la discusión. Para ser el hombre de negocios que Uchiha caracterizaría por su agradable tacto, en los tiempos venideros se prestaría a bastantes discusiones insensatas.

Esa noche los tres acabaron frustrados, aunque nada mortal ocurrió.

Luego vino la venganza y las cosas subieron de volumen.

Shisui regresó de una breve misión y encontró a sus dos amantes realizando actividades después de la hora de dormir. Itachi estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, entre sus piernas abiertas se encontraba Kisame, devorándolo.

Con su embustero encanto, con esa sonrisa fácil y esos ojos bellos, Shisui preguntó si podía unirse. En realidad no había nada explícito que se lo prohibiera y aquello podría haber sido una amorosa y pasional reconciliación luego de sus roces pasados.

El cuervo de Konoha, en lugar de reparar las cosas, las empeoró. Shisui podría parecer el malo de la historia en posteriores consideraciones, sin embargo, una parte de él ignoraba que estaba resentido con Kisame y que buscó cobrárselo.

Shisui le besó la espalda ancha al tiburón, lo preparó de forma muy poco concienzuda, lo penetró sin darle mucho tiempo para ajustarse y lo embistió, tal vez, con un exceso de pasión. Kisame no se atrevió a quejarse, se mantuvo ocupado con el miembro caliente de Itachi, aunque guardó en su memoria la falta de tacto de Shisui. Luego procuraría hacer el cobro correspondiente.

Por un tiempo así ocurrieron las cosas. Las deudas se iban acumulando en el inconsciente. La relación forzada entre Kisame y Shisui se fracturó. Tras el periodo inicial de enamoramiento —esa farsa pasajera de que las cosas son perfectas y rosas— el problema salió a la luz.

Lo quería sólo para él y así había sido desde el inicio. Quería a Itachi sólo para él.

—

—Voy a quedarme en casa de Naruto, ¿está bien? —dijo Sasuke.

Itachi sonrió. Le gustaba la forma en que Sasuke le contaba sus cosas, le recordaba que ya era lo suficientemente grande para tomar sus propias decisiones y le pedía su aprobación, todo en la misma oración.

—Si Minato-sama y Kushina-san no tienen ningún problema, adelante. Diviértete.

Así fue que los tres mayores se quedaron solos en casa. Más tarde, Itachi alcanzaría a preguntarse qué habría ocurrido de encontrarse Sasuke ahí. ¿Igual hubieran tenido esa pelea? ¿O se la habrían ahorrado para otra ocasión posterior, cuando hubiese más rabia acumulada? Oh, es que aquello era cuestión de rabia.

Shisui y Kisame pelearon esa noche. Todo comenzó (aparentemente) por una nimiedad, en realidad era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Aquello venían arrastrándolo desde el inicio.

Shisui quería sexo. Kisame quería sexo. Itachi quería sexo. No había mejor disposición para las cosas. Sin embargo, una pequeña queja por parte de la comadreja puso todo a rodar y la estructura de aquel momento se desbarató. Itachi se quejó de la posición, aunque tal vez sería más justo decir que había _pedido _cambiarla. De ahí se agarraron Kisame y Shisui para discutir y les sobró tela de dónde cortar.

—Siempre lo pones en posiciones incómodas —recriminó Shisui.

—¿Y quién es el que insiste en la doble penetración? —le respondió Kisame.

—¿De qué te quejas? A ti te toca correrte dentro de él las más de las veces.

—Y a ti te cambia las vendas, como si no pudieras hacerlo tú solo. Eres un ANBU, no un genin.

—¿Olvidas que el otro día tú…?

De la boca de la comadreja salió más de un "basta", sólo que ellos dos decidieron ignorarlo y continuaron echándose en cara las deudas atrasadas. Itachi suspiró con hastío, se levantó y se enredó en una yukata.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Ya no tengo ganas.

—¿Ves? Lo hiciste sentir incómodo… Itachi, regresa.

—¿Yo? Tú empezaste a pelear. Bien hecho, hombre de negocios, tu tacto es incomparable. No me imagino cómo haces para tener clientes… Itachi, vuelve. ¿Itachi?

—Lo dice el genio que se comporta como un niño. Eres sólo un chico, ¿qué podrías saber tú de cualquier cosa?… ¡Itachi!

La comadreja apretó la mandíbula. Saliendo del cuarto dio un portazo, tal vez un poco más fuerte de lo que pretendió. Ahí apareció una fisura grande, abismal. Notó algo que no había visto antes: Últimamente era frecuente que Shisui y Kisame discutieran, sus disputas podían frustrar algún encuentro sexual o simplemente aportarle un sabor agrio a la cena, pero era una realidad que cada vez eran más constantes.

Además, habían dejado de preguntarle lo que él quería y hasta eran capaces de ignorarlo monumentalmente. Se sentía como un juguete disputado por dos niños berrinchudos.

¿Cómo llegaron a ese punto?, se preguntó Itachi. El genio empezó a vislumbrar una parte de la verdad. Él se había quedado al margen de las discusiones casi siempre y éstas sólo tendieron a crecer, no a desaparecer. Lo que se ignora no se esfuma. Trató de mantener la neutralidad, de dejarlos en paz…y los muy infelices le pagaron arrastrándolo en su caos.

Pensó que, de no atender esto, empeoraría. Eso le llenó el estómago de ansiedad. ¿Habría una solución?

Dentro del cuarto, Shisui y Kisame continuaban discutiendo. Ahora parecían hablar a gritos. Se escuchó un golpe. Una frase traspasó la puerta y flotó en el viento.

—¡Porque lo quería sólo para mí! ¡Sólo para mí!

Itachi sintió un escalofrío. Hubiera podido huir de ahí con el corazón en la garganta, lleno de miedo ante las implicaciones de esa declaración. En lugar de ello, regresó a la habitación. Entró justo cuando el puñetazo era devuelto.

—Tú no lo mereces.

—

"**Voy a matarlo"**

Kisame no pudo, no deseó contenerse. Había tolerado las niñerías de Shisui por demasiado tiempo. Y es que el cuervo se comportaba más que infantil; a pesar de ser considerado un genio y de ser mayor que Itachi, Kisame creía que la comadreja era más madura.

—¿Por qué sigues en esto si no estás conforme? —dijo Kisame—. Si soy tan burdo y tan estúpido y aburrido, ¡por qué no te marchas, Shisui!

Estaba harto de sus quejas constantes, de esas niñerías, así que lo golpeó en la mandíbula.

Shisui no respondió al puñetazo inmediatamente. Se sobó la mandíbula y pasó aire apresuradamente por su nariz. El primer golpe que soltó fue verbal. A Kisame le dolió tanto como una patada en el estómago.

_¡por qué no te marchas, Shisui!_

—Por Itachi, porque… —El cuervo tomó aire en una respiración rabiosa y dijo: —¡Porque lo quería sólo para mí! ¡Sólo para mí!

Uchiha desafió al tiburón con la mirada. Declarar aquello tenía implicaciones profundas. Era despreciar a Kisame y admitir que le había mentido, que lo había utilizado como un vehículo para estar junto a Itachi. Las bromas entre ambos, los platillos cocinados, los momentos amenos…muy probablemente no hubieran existido si Itachi no hubiera estado de por medio. En un inicio, Shisui hizo un esfuerzo consciente por llevarse bien con Kisame, todo fuese por el bienestar de esa torcida relación, todo fuese para hacer feliz a la luz de su mundo. ¿Itachi quería a ambos? Bien, él lo consentiría.

—Tú no lo mereces —escupió Shisui y, esta vez, soltó también el puñetazo literal.

Itachi entró al cuarto en aquel momento y vio cómo el puño de Shisui iba a plantarse en la cara de Kisame.

Hoshigaki dio un paso hacia atrás y se dobló un poco sobre sí mismo. No había esperado que la agresión fuese respondida. Se agarró la nariz. Al retirar la mano, encontró sangre en ella. El olor metálico le llenó los pulmones y su rostro se transformó en una máscara de tiburón. Todas las indicaciones de peligro estaban en él, lucía capaz de lanzarse sobre cualquiera y abrirle la garganta en una línea roja. Con todo y todo, Shisui (en parte movido por su ego de Uchiha) le echó más leña al fuego.

—No lo mereces. Eres un extraño que llegó a su vida por conveniencia. ¡Él ni siquiera te quería! ¡Me lo ha dicho! Yo he estado con él desde que éramos niños. ¡Éramos familia, éramos amigos mucho antes de ser cualquier otra cosa!

El gesto de Hoshigaki se fue torciendo en una mueca todavía más peligrosa. Al verlo, nadie dudaría que un día perteneció a los espadachines de Kiri; la gente incluso se preguntaría cómo fue que se retiró. El hombre de piel azul que yacía en esa habitación no tenía pinta de amoroso esposo, tampoco de apasionado amante, era la descripción gráfica del peligro.

—Debiste haber permanecido muerto, Shisui. Le habrías ahorrado a Itachi muchos problemas. ¿También eso te lo ha contado? ¿Te contó lo feliz que era antes de que regresaras a mover su mundo? No te molestes en regresar después de tu siguiente misión. Él ya sabe lo que es olvidarte.

Tal vez la comadreja hubiera podido apretar los puños y sentirse indignada, escupir una maldición y recriminarles por hablar de él como si no se encontrara justo ahí, echarles en cara lo muy imbéciles que habían sido y de paso reconocer su responsabilidad en todo ese embrollo. Habría podido pedirle explicaciones a Shisui, ¿cómo es que aceptó lo del trío si en realidad lo quería _sólo_ para él? ¿Y por qué lo tomaban? ¿Por una objeto sin voluntad? A Kisame también le reprocharía. Él, que sabía ser todo un caballero, ¿cómo podía decirle cosas tan hirientes a Shisui? ¿No se habían besado y fundido hasta la saciedad? ¿De dónde salía tanto odio?

Pero no tuvo tiempo de nada, ni siquiera de contener el aire y cavilar un aterrorizado "No", porque el cuervo y el tiburón se arrojaron uno contra otro.

Itachi dio un paso al frente, su cuerpo y sus reflejos tuvieron el impulso de detener aquello, era sólo que sus habilidades de shinobi estaban un poco empolvadas y, de todas formas, Kisame y el cuervo fueron demasiado rápidos.

En un parpadeo, Shisui se abalanzó contra Kisame. Éste respondió con la misma velocidad mortal, como si su entrenamiento de shinobi no tuviera guardado en el closet los mismos años que el de Itachi.

La comadreja activó el Sharingan y gracias a él pudo discernir lo que ocurrió en cuestión de segundos. Un golpe alto, una patada, una porción de chakra que era robada, un gruñido enfadado.

El cuerpo de Shisui atravesó la ventana rompiendo el cristal. Kisame, no conforme, se dispuso a seguirlo.

—¡Espera! —le rogó Itachi. Alcanzó a agarrarlo del brazo, pero el tiburón se soltó de un jalón.

—Voy a matarlo —masculló Hoshigaki sin siquiera mirar al joven.

En ese momento, por el gesto de guerra y por haberlo ignorado, casi no reconoció al tiburón. Vio a ese hombre de piel azul con el que llevaba varios años casado y no encontró a su esposo en él.

Luego se reprochó a sí mismo. Ése era Kisame. En realidad, era más genuino en ese momento que en cualquier otro instante de su matrimonio. Había sido un shinobi de Kiri. ¿No tenían ellos fama de sanguinarios, de bestias? Este lado de Hoshigaki era tan nuevo como auténtico.

—

**Todos pierden**

Shisui aterrizó en el jardín. La tierra, un arbusto leñoso y algunos vidrios pegados a su cuerpo amortiguaron la caída. De inmediato se puso en pie y se preparó para pelear. Iba descalzo, sólo traía puestos unos pantalones que se puso apresuradamente mientras gritaban y no tenía ningún arma, aunque eso no le mortificaba. Había peleado con menos recursos. Además, Kisame estaba en la misma condición.

El hombre azul de Kiri salió por lo que había sido la ventana. Su mano se agarró al marco mientras cruzaba y se cortó con algún resquicio de vidrio, sus pies desnudos se posaron sobre el cristal fragmentado que yacía en el suelo y no hizo ninguna mueca por ello. Todavía le sangraba la nariz.

—¡Suiton, suikōdan no jutsu!

El tiburón de agua se lanzó contra Shisui, en línea recta viajó, las mandíbulas abiertas por delante. El cuervo no se quedó con los brazos cruzados.

—Katon, hōsenka no jutsu —pronunció Shisui al tiempo que hacía los sellos de manos. Acto seguido, de su boca salieron diversas bolas de fuego que se adelantaron a recibir al tiburón líquido.

El escualo fue golpeado por las flamas, o bien, éstas pasaron rozándolo y causándole mínimo daño. El agua se desgastó, se convirtió en vapor que dificultaba la visión, pero no fue lo suficiente para desaparecer el misil tiburón. Entre la bruma de una última pantalla de niebla, el escualo alcanzó a Shisui, o al menos pareció hacerlo.

Kisame fue incapaz de discernir si lo había golpeado, aunque se inclinaba a pensar que no. Esto apenas comenzaba. Dio un pequeño salto hacia el centro del jardín y vio a Shisui salir de entre el vapor y el agua que salpicaba. Se preparó para un ataque, aunque éste llegó desde otras latitudes. Por el rabillo del ojo descubrió una pequeña bola de fuego extraviada. Una de las flamas que no había dado de lleno contra el tiburón de agua se dirigía ahora contra él. Al mismo tiempo, Shisui arrojaba un puñado de piedras con velocidad mortal.

Esquivó la flama, pero una de las rocas le alcanzó la sien y otra, la rodilla. No admitió quejidos de dolor. Formó algunos sellos al tiempo que Shisui hacía lo mismo; los ojos del joven eran rojo carmesí.

El cuervo contrarrestó el jutsu usado por Kisame, en gran parte gracias al Sharingan, aunque también era ayudado por su natural genio. Hoshigaki escupió algo de sangre que había bajado desde su nariz hasta su boca de labios contraídos, luego, el lugar se llenó de niebla.

El mayor sabía que debía hacer algo en contra del Sharingan, aquellos ojos lo ponían en una desventaja muy grande. Así pues, la espesa niebla de Kiri cubrió el patio y la misma casa.

—Katon, gōen no jutsu —se dejó oír entre la bruma.

Y, pronto, hubo contestación:

—Suiton, suikōsandan no jutsu.

Itachi vio sombras difusas pelear en la niebla, escuchó la colisión entre el fuego y el agua y gritó (sin mucho éxito) una súplica desesperada.

—¡Deténganse!

Iban a arruinar la casa y, peor aún, iban a destrozarse el uno al otro. Si el cielo era tan ciego como parecía, incluso podrían lastimar a Itachi sin darse cuenta.

Uno de los jutsu de Shisui alcanzó el tejado y éste ardió; humo negro se abrió paso en la niebla blanca.

"Oh, allá va la casa" se resignó Itachi.

Sin embargo, ¿qué habría pasado si Sasuke se encontrara ahí? ¿Habrían peleado de igual manera? ¿Les habría importado poco? Apretó los puños y reflexionó al respecto. Si su hermano hubiera estado ahí y uno de sus ataques lo hubiera herido… Ni siquiera quería pensarlo. Sólo deseaba golpearles sentido dentro de los cráneos y detenerlos.

Una parte de Itachi le aconsejaba que no se metiera en la disputa. Podría elevar el mentón y decir con voz Uchiha, es decir, engreída: "No se molesten en pelear por mí. Ninguno de los dos vale lo suficiente como para tenerme". Entonces daría media vuelta y se marcharía con el orgullo que le quedaba intacto. ¿Valía la pena preocuparse por un par de idiotas?

O a lo mejor sólo bastaba con marcharse en silencio, sin declaraciones teatrales. Tal vez ni lo notarían. A fin de cuentas no le habían prestado mucha atención en últimas fechas. Su amor propio le decía que no valía la pena intervenir, intentar detenerlos. Podría salir lastimado en el proceso y eso era algo que no quería. Si se amaba a sí mismo, ¿qué caso tendría ponerse en medio de la pelea y hacer que lo lastimaran? Si ellos querían arrancarse la cara entre sí, adelante, no tenían por qué arrastrar a Itachi en aquello. La comadreja no tenía razón para meter las narices por sí misma. ¿No era así como funcionaba el amor propio? Uno se cuida y, si es posible (sólo si es posible), cuida a los otros. Pero si los otros se quieren moler a golpes, ¿cuál es la ganancia de convertirse en un mártir masoquista? Itachi ya sabía lo que era sacrificarse por otros, la mayor parte de su vida fue un entregar constante, arrancarse pedazos del alma y renunciar a ellos. Si algo le había enseñado Kisame era a quererse, a cuidarse, a amarse. Así pues, sería una contradicción que saltara al campo de batalla y resultara herido en un intento de que Kisame no se lastimara peleando.

Debía marcharse. De esa forma funciona el amor: Primero por mí; luego, si sobra algo, es para los demás.

¿No era así?

En la casa del clan Uchiha, el fuego y el agua chocaron entre sí. Una tercera parte del hogar donde había crecido Sasuke fue barrida en cuestión de dos minutos. Al final, un cuerpo colapsó entre los escombros y el contrincante se acercó a asestar el golpe definitivo, pero debió detenerse en el último momento.

Itachi se encontraba sobre el pecho del caído.

—Ya no más, por favor. No lo lastimes más. Sé que no puedo tenerlos a ambos. Si todavía puedo conservar a alguno, lo elijo a él —dijo la comadreja.

Se había cansado de estar al margen y le asqueó la idea de amarse sólo a sí mismo. A veces, uno también tiene que amar a los demás. A veces, uno no puede tener todo lo que quiere. Hay que elegir o arriesgarse a quedarse sin nada.

"Pero tal vez es muy tarde" se dijo Itachi al contemplar el rostro dolido de quien lo miraba.

"Tal vez todavía hay esperanza" pensó al tiempo que observaba el rostro inconsciente del caído.

De haber elegido a uno de ellos desde el principio de esto, el rechazado se habría llevado un trago amarguísimo, es verdad, sin embargo, se habrían ahorrado ese mentiroso chiste de relación, la casa continuaría en una pieza y ellos estarían también enteros.

Había sangre manando de dos cuerpos diferentes.

¿Y si el que había elegido Itachi moría? ¿No sería la máxima burla? Haber decidido para entonces perderlo. La vida es el prólogo de la muerte.

El vencedor, el que se mantenía en pie ante Itachi, también cayó. Allí no hubo vencedor alguno ese día.

—

**No ser digno**

Abrió los ojos. Había paredes blancas. Estaba en el hospital. Trajo a la consciencia sus últimos recuerdos y un nudo se le hizo dentro del cuerpo. Había peleado con todo su ímpetu, había quedado en pie hasta el final. ¿Y para qué? Para descubrir a Itachi arrodillado junto al perdedor, para escuchar que elegía al caído en lugar de al ganador.

Cerró los ojos otra vez. Los párpados apretados no pudieron contener la fuerza de las lágrimas, éstas se derramaron hacia afuera.

Había perdido a la luz de su mundo.

—

Se encontraba tendido boca arriba. Las vendas restringían sus movimientos. Lo único que le pertenecía en ese momento era su mente, así que jugó con ella. Recordó las últimas memorias difusas y, de inicio, las tachó de alucinatorias. Luego les dio crédito.

Rememoró la voz grave de Itachi cerca de él, preguntándole si estaba bien, rogándole que se levantara. Lo elegía a él. Si todavía había tiempo y compostura, lo quería a él.

Cerró los ojos muy tarde. Las lágrimas ya se habían desbordado.

Era un monstruo, ¿cómo podría merecer el favor de Itachi?

—

Abrió los ojos y vio que seguía en el hospital. Siempre que volvía a despegar los párpados, el hospital se empeñaba en continuar ahí. No desaparecía. Estiró el cuerpo y se frotó el rostro. Esto último era mera costumbre, deseaba borrar cualquier rastro de lágrimas (si es que había alguno allí).

Se puso de pie y caminó desde la sala de espera a la ventana más próxima. Miró a través de ella, pero nada vio. Las únicas imágenes que ocupaban su mente eran las del pasado.

Kisame respirando irregularmente, Shisui con el rostro ensangrentado.

La culpa amenazaba con hundirlo. Por momentos así ocurría. Se sentía responsable de todo, o cuando menos de la mayoría de las cosas. Quiso el amor de dos hombres y se negó a ver que Shisui estaba ahí por conveniencia, deseó mantener en pie esa precaria familia y para ello tuvo que ignorar las agresiones de Kisame contra el cuervo. Se había convertido en objeto, en un simple puente que buscaba mantener aquello unido. Y al final se vino abajo.

"Fui un tonto" se recriminó ". Aunque hubiera elegido desde el principio, no merezco a ninguno de los dos".

—Itachi-san —dijo la voz de un médico—. Hoshigaki-san ya está más estable. Puedes verlo unos minutos.

—

Lo primero que preguntó fue la duda que lo carcomía desde dentro.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué querrías elegirme? —se torturó Kisame—. Me comporté como un idiota. No he sido mejor que Shisui al prestarme a pelear.

Itachi apretó los labios y agachó la cabeza por un segundo.

—Me enseñaste a quererme, respetándome me enseñaste a ser respetuoso conmigo, me amaste de una forma en que nadie me había amado y aceptaste el amor que yo te daba tal como era. Por eso te elegí… Te elijo —respondió Itachi.

Un semblante de lamento se posó en el rostro de Hoshigaki. Los lentes rosas también se le habían caído de los ojos, la pelea con Shisui se los arrancó de un puñetazo. Ahora podía ver todo con un poco más de claridad.

—Estás hablando del pasado —se lamentó Kisame—. Amas lo que yo solía ser, antes de que Shisui llegara. El que fui cuando peleamos, el que he sido en los últimos meses, es otro hombre diferente. A ése no lo amas, Itachi, y no es digno de ti.

—Eres digno si yo digo que lo eres —replicó Itachi e intentó tomarle la mano con suavidad.

El tiburón, aún vendado y adolorido, retiró su mano.

Los ojos de Uchiha se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Entonces no había enmendadura que pudiera reparar esto?

—El médico me dijo que querías donar algo de tu chakra para mí. No lo hagas, Itachi. Déjalo.

No, no había enmendadura lo suficientemente grande como para reparar un abismo. Kisame prefería sufrir el largo camino de la recuperación antes que aceptar su chakra para curarse más rápido.

—Déjalo así, Itachi.

—

Él también quiso saber por qué.

—¿Por qué no me elegiste a mí? ¿Por qué preferirlo a él? Tú y yo hemos estado más tiempo juntos.

Itachi se llenó los pulmones de aire y soltó una respiración pesada dentro de la habitación. Entonces dijo:

—Te traicioné, Shisui. Tú me querías sólo para ti pero yo no podía darte eso. Acepté que estuviéramos los tres juntos para no lastimarte con un rechazo. Y a pesar de ello terminaste herido. ¿Cómo podría elegirte? No te merezco. Tú darías la vida por mí, yo te di sólo lo que sobraba de mí. Perdóname.

Shisui cerró los ojos y no dijo nada. Un poco del genio había vuelto a la vida gracias a los golpes y a los días en el hospital. Había tenido tiempo de reflexionar.

Hubiera podido decirle "No tengo nada que perdonarte. Pasaría de nuevo por lo mismo con tal de hacerte feliz un minuto. Eres la luz de mi mundo, ¿recuerdas?".

Sin embargo, ya no estaba seguro de que quisiera pasar por eso otra vez. Su luz se había apagado y la ceguera se estaba desvaneciendo. Con el Sharingan, ahora podía ver más claramente en la oscuridad.

—Por un tiempo me bastó con lo que quisieras darme —se sinceró el mayor—. Luego lo quise todo… Aún lo quiero.

Itachi sonrió con amargura. Él ya había tomado su decisión. Abandonar otra vez a Kisame y correr a los brazos abiertos de Shisui —del único que deseaba recibirlo— sería un error.

—Si decidiera quedarme contigo, otra vez te estaría traicionando —habló la comadreja—. Quiero a Kisame, ahora lo sé. No quiero mentirme a mí mismo o a ti, ¿entiendes?

El mayor asintió.

—Bueno, al menos hay un vínculo entre nosotros que nunca jamás podrá ser destruido… Siempre seremos primos —declaró el cuervo con una sonrisa.

Lo enfermo, lo incestuoso de su comentario y lo patético de su estado hicieron sonreír a Itachi por alguna extraña razón. Shisui siempre tenía lugar para una broma, no importando que fuese de mal gusto… Oh, aunque tal vez se trataba más bien de un chiste local. Recordó lo mucho que llegó a admirarlo y a quererlo, redescubrió por qué solía considerarlo su mejor amigo. Por algún tiempo, Shisui también lo había cegado con su luz, con su dulzura y cariño.

—Espero que encuentres otra persona con quien ser feliz —le deseó el menor. Lo decía de todo corazón.

—Ni hablar. Mi siguiente amorío será con esta aldea y durará por el resto de mis días.

—

**El reloj jamás se detiene**

El reloj caminaba.

Shisui y Kisame se recuperaban, Itachi los visitaba poco. Un extraño déjà vu golpeó a la comadreja; las deudas tocaron a su puerta.

Itachi se presentó un día en el hospital de Konoha y no fue para desearles una pronta recuperación a los enfermos. Llegó a la habitación de Kisame en el momento en que éste realizaba algunos ejercicios de rehabilitación. Esperó a que terminaran, que la enfermera se marchara. Luego sacó los papeles de su bolsillo y se los mostró al mayor.

Eran deudas, números de tinta puestos sobre papel que tenían la capacidad de arruinar el negocio de los mariscos, borrarlo de la existencia de Konoha.

Kisame le dio poca importancia. Le preguntó cómo iba el entrenamiento de Sasuke y cómo había estado su día. Itachi insistió en los números. Hoshigaki trató de desviar el tema otra vez, era como si no le interesara.

—Vas a perder a tus proveedores, a tus clientes y, finalmente, el negocio —le dijo Uchiha—. Sé que no puedes hacer mucho desde aquí o tal vez no quieres hacerlo, pero yo podría encargarme del negocio entretanto sales del hospital.

—No —espetó el tiburón casi en un grito. Luego, con una voz más controlada, añadió: —No, Itachi. De todas formas no tiene caso.

El joven arrugó las cejas. El tono desamparado de Kisame no le gustó nada, las implicaciones de sus palabras lo asustaron. ¿A qué se refería con que no tenía caso?

—Vas a dejar que el negocio quiebre —musitó, sorprendido.

Con el enamoramiento en la tumba y el dolor un tanto amedrentado, la cabeza de Itachi trabajaba a la perfección. Pudo interpretar el semblante triste de Kisame y comprender el por qué de su abandono. Había renunciado al negocio.

—Vas a marcharte —sentenció la comadreja. No era una adivinanza, tenía plena certeza de ello.

Hoshigaki agachó la cabeza.

—Necesito tiempo para pensar, Itachi. Han pasado muchas cosas… De cualquier manera es probable que me echen. Pelear con un ANBU de la aldea no fue una buena idea.

—Estamos casados. No pueden echarte —discutió Itachi con nula energía. De antemano sabía que eso era solucionable: Anularían su matrimonio para poder arrojar fuera de la aldea a Kisame o lo obligarían a firmar el divorcio.

Tiempo después los papeles del divorcio llegaron a su puerta. Ya estaban firmados por Kisame; lo habían _persuadido_ de estampar su letra temblorosa ahí. Los trámites tardarían un tiempo, pero, por este un caso especial, prometían darle la mayor celeridad.

—

**El reloj avanza incansable**

Después del hospital se sintió todavía más desamparado. Había firmado los papeles del divorcio, no podía regresar a la casa del clan Uchiha, seguía creyendo que no merecía a Itachi y _sabía_ que no podría regresar a Kiri. Lo único que le quedaba era el negocio, pero éste olía a pescado podrido y había cucarachas.

Por varios días se quedó ahí.

—

Al salir, la luz del sol le molestó y el aire limpio casi le pareció ácido. Era horrible. La belleza del día le recordaba la fealdad de su situación. Peor aún, se encontró con Shisui.

El joven cuervo estaba flirteando con alguien. Al parecer, se había sobrepuesto al rechazo de Itachi con mucha mayor facilidad a la prevista. Kisame casi hubiera podido soltar una risa; Shisui siempre le pareció del tipo enamoradizo, pero durante su tiempo de conocidos no había tenido oportunidad de comprobarlo. Bien, no lo culpaba. Uchiha había continuado con su vida y tenía todo el derecho de coquetearle a quien quisiera.

Por un momento lo envidió. Luego siguió caminando de largo.

Shisui lo vio entre la gente que caminaba por la calle y se olvidó de la chica con quien flirteaba.

—Dame un segundo, ¿quieres?

Ella le daría toda su vida.

Shisui siguió al hombre de piel azul y le dio alcance.

—Te ves terrible —dijo el cuervo.

—Ambos hemos visto peores días.

Se contemplaron en silencio un instante. La vieja rabia ya no estaba ahí, sólo flotaba en el aire una suerte de desesperanza y de pena.

—Escuché decir que te quieren fuera. No te guardo rencor, pero, he de decirte, te metiste con el shinobi equivocado.

Kisame dejó caer los hombros. No quería hablar de aquello.

—Dime cómo está Itachi —le preguntó el tiburón.

Le contó que Itachi vendió la casa del clan (o la parte que quedó de ella tras la pelea); esa decisión fue sorpresiva e incluso reprobada, pero al final no hubo nada por hacer. Itachi era el dueño de la casa, la propiedad estaba a su nombre —así lo había dispuesto Kisame tras pagar las deudas de los Uchiha— y su decisión fue inamovible. Después de eso, la comadreja y Sasuke se habían movido a un lugar mucho más pequeño. Itachi entró a un trabajo de escritorio —papelería y rutina— y vivía la vida de un ciudadano bastante común.

—¿Sabes? Por un tiempo no me visitó en el hospital, incluso dejó de hablarme. Sasuke dice que pasó unos días muy tristes.

Kisame asintió. A él también dejó de visitarlo y sobre la decisión de vender la casa ni siquiera lo consultó.

"¿Qué más da?" pensó el tiburón ". A estas alturas tal vez ni siquiera estoy casado con él. Ya debe haber firmado los papeles. En cualquier momento vendrá alguien a buscarme y me echará de la aldea".

No quedaba mucho entre ellos, así que se despidieron con rapidez. Un apretón de manos fue el símbolo de que no existía rencor.

—Pasó lo que pasó y no tiene remedio. Adiós.

—

**El reloj continúa su marcha**

"A lo mejor y nada más soy digno de mí mismo" se dijo Itachi mirando el espejo. Se recogió el cabello, incluidos iban los mechones al costado de su rostro, que habían crecido lo suficiente como para atraparlos entre el listón rojo.

Agarró sus cosas y se preparó para ir al trabajo.

—Me voy, Sasuke.

—Yo también ya me voy.

—¿Tienes una misión?

El menor asintió. Rondaba la docena de años en su haber y ser shinobi se proyectaba como su futuro irremediable; él lo aceptaría con una sonrisa.

—Está bien. Ten cuidado —dijo Itachi. Tuvo el impulso de besarle la frente, pero Sasuke ya no se lo permitía. El joven cuervo había crecido, las cosas eran diferentes.

"Y para bien" se dijo la comadreja.

Antes hubiera podido besarle la frente a su hermano pequeño, sin embargo, antes también fue el tiempo en que cargó con la moribunda reputación y estatus del clan. Por eso había vendido la casa y decidido adquirir ésta, que era pequeña; deseaba desprenderse del pasado, comenzar desde cero.

Por razones similares comenzó a trabajar, aunque fuese en un trabajo de oficina. En el pasado se había casado con Kisame para mantener la casa y el estatus; hoy deseaba hacer las cosas por sí mismo y un empleo como el que tenía no le parecía denigrante al gran genio.

En el pasado hubiera dudado sobre su elección de vender la casa, tal vez habría prestado oído a los bienintencionados consejos de otra gente. En el presente, firmó la venta de la propiedad con una mano que no temblaba.

Antes, se habría dedicado a cuidar de su hermano y a mimarlo mientras pasaba su periodo de tristeza, se habría entretenido amando a Sasuke con tal de olvidar el gran dolor que sentía por la pérdida de Shisui y de Kisame. Hoy no se atrevería a hacer eso. Continuaba amando a su hermano, pero se había dedicado a cuidar de sí mismo.

Hay momentos para amarse a uno sobre los demás y hay momentos para amar a los otros antes que a uno. Itachi creía que el diablo estaba en identificar cuándo y en aportar la medida adecuada de cada situación. El que se ama solamente a sí mismo termina solo, el que da todo por los demás queda destrozado. Lo importante es el equilibrio.

Hoy iba ejercer un poco de ambas modalidades.

Antes de ir al trabajo se compró dango. Estuvo en la oficina y terminó su turno. Luego fue a la pescadería.

—

Hoshigaki abrió la carpeta que Itachi le entregó. La inspeccionó, miró con gesto confundido las hojas que ahí reposaban.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó el mayor.

—Los papeles del divorcio. No los voy a firmar. Querían que lo hiciera de inmediato, pero les dije que me dejaran pensarlo. Traté de hacer tiempo para que pudieras salir del hospital. Hoy les he dicho que me decidí: No los voy a firmar.

—No entiendo. ¿Por qué? Yo ya los firmé.

—Si una de las partes no está de acuerdo en separarse, el trámite se demora algunos meses… Mientras tanto continuarás aquí. Tendrás oportunidad de retomar el negocio y recuperar algo de lo que has perdido. Te debo eso.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

—Pero quiero. Todavía me siento culpable —admitió la comadreja—. Si ya no podemos estar juntos ni recuperar lo que había entre nosotros, al menos déjame compensarte. Regresa al negocio por unos meses, recupera lo que puedas. Luego nos diremos adiós.

No deseaba que lo echaran de la aldea con sólo una mano delante y otra atrás, que lo lanzaran con la ropa sucia y sin un resquicio de dignidad, es decir, justo como estaba en ese momento. Le desagradaba la idea de que aquel hombre de negocios, que había llegado a Konoha lleno de planes y ambiciones, se marchara cabizbajo y derrotado. Tal vez no pudiera devolverle todo el dinero que perdió, pero al menos podía darle la oportunidad de salir con la cabeza en alto.

Hoshigaki lo miró y lo último que encontró en él fue la culpa referida. La expresión de Itachi era de sincera resolución, no de dolor. Era diferente al jovencito atormentado que se casó con él tiempo atrás, la parte melancólica que mostró al final de su relación de tres también estaba perdiendo fuerza. Lo contempló y observó a un joven de veinte años dispuesto a hacerle un favor, no importando si él lo apreciaba o no.

Por el resto del día el tiburón se quedó solo ahí, en la pescadería, pensando. Cuando era bien entrada la noche, se levantó y se puso a limpiar el lugar.

—

**Negocios placenteros**

En alguna ocasión Kisame había dicho "No me gusta hacer negocios sufridos". Esa frase estaba poniéndose de moda otra vez. Ya no vivía con Itachi y gran parte de la bodega del negocio estaba permanentemente vacía, sin embargo, le quedaba un pequeño fragmento del negocio de los mariscos. Con eso le bastó para más o menos levantar la cabeza. Al principio se emborrachó y por dos días renunció otra vez a todo, luego había continuado adelante, en una ocasión estuvo a punto de ir a tocar la puerta de Itachi y se arrepintió, volvió a emborracharse en más de una ocasión.

Ojala pudiera decirse que su voluntad estaba en la cima de la vitalidad y que todo era avanzar y ganar y crecer. Sería mentira. Durante los meses que duró el trámite contencioso de divorcio, hubo muchos altibajos para el tiburón. Hoy sentía que le volvía a gustar el negocio de los mariscos y no deseaba hacer de ello algo sufrido, mañana tal vez cambiaría de opinión. Por lo pronto cargaba cajas de pescado y las acomodaba en su lugar.

Ya no tenía varios empleados, esos tiempos habían pasado; solamente una persona le ayudaba. En la bodega medio vacía existía un eco horroroso, vendía al menudeo y dormía en la oficina. Así era su vida. A veces se sentaba ante el escritorio y contemplaba lo mucho que podían cambiar las cosas en unos pocos años. Miraba los cajones, acariciaba alguno, pero nunca los abría ni sacaba nada de ahí. ¿Cuánto más podría cambiar la situación si él hiciera algo insensato?

Aspiró profundo y siguió trabajando.

—

No tener que cargar con un gran apellido, ser simplemente alguien corriente, era una bendición inimaginable. A Itachi le gustaba ser sólo Itachi, no Itachi el-genio-del-Sharingan-portador-de-la-voluntad-de-Fugaku-reponsable-de-mantener-el-estatus-del-clan-Uchiha.

Otra vez estaba pintando. No tenía demasiado dinero como para comprar las pinturas que más le gustaban —que eran los óleos más caros—, pero hacía lo que podía con lo que tenía. Cada día disfrutaba un poquito más de la vida.

En ocasiones salía con Shisui. Comían o iban a beber, sólo un par de primos que se ponían al tanto el uno del otro. Shisui estaba saliendo con alguien; se lo había confesado a su primo con algo de pena y entre broma y broma. Ya no tenían la relación de antaño, pero podían sentarse juntos a conversar. Eran familia. A fin de cuentas, Shisui había estado en lo correcto.

_Bueno, al menos hay un vínculo entre nosotros que nunca jamás podrá ser destruido… Siempre seremos primos_

La vida avanzaba.

El trámite de divorcio les dio alcance al tiburón y la comadreja.

—

**Lo que hay en el cajón**

Ya estaba.

El trámite estaba listo.

Hoy irían por él y lo escoltarían fuera de la aldea. Le permitirían tener la decencia de salir por su propio pie. De haber sido un vago tirado en un callejón, lo habrían arrojado fuera (literalmente). No obstante, a este modesto hombre de negocios le concederían el detalle de irse con su dignidad intacta. No es como si tuviera mucha, de todas formas, pensaba Kisame.

La bodega había sido desocupada y limpiada. Ahora se hallaba en la oficina del negocio. Ahí tenía una pequeña maleta lista. Lo único que le faltaba era ocuparse del escritorio, decidir qué tiraría y qué se llevaría de regreso a Kiri. Esa tarea casi le revolvió el estómago. Revisó los dos cajones a la derecha del escritorio y apretó los labios. Tal vez se demoró mucho en tan mundana actividad y los shinobi que lo escoltarían llegaron antes de que él estuviera listo.

—Es hora, Hoshigaki-san.

"Bah" pensó él. Dejó el escritorio inconcluso y pensó que ya se encargarían de revisarlo después. A él no le interesaba esa tarea. Se sentía calmado y resuelto.

Se echó la maleta al hombro y, en aquel momento, Uchiha Itachi entró por la puerta.

Saludó a todos de forma escueta, a los shinobi de su aldea y al hombre con el que estuvo casado por tres años.

Una atmósfera un tanto incómoda se instaló en el lugar. Kisame no sabía cómo romperla, a los shinobi no les interesaba hacerlo. Itachi lo hizo con unas palabras de su grave voz.

—¿Nos pueden dejar a solas un momento? —le pidió la comadreja a los dos shinobi.

—No creí que vendrías a despedirte —confesó Kisame una vez que hubo cerrado la puerta de la oficina y estuvieron solos.

—Estuve a punto de no hacerlo…pero entonces recordé algo.

Itachi llevaba una cartera rectangular colgada al hombro, tal vez ocupada por papeles de su trabajo, había pensado Kisame. Sin embargo, se la quitó y sacó de ahí algo inesperado.

—Un tiburón —musitó Kisame viendo la pequeña pintura. El marco era negro y muy delgado, el tiburón era de colores azulados y grisáceos. No se trataba de una criatura furiosa envuelta en olas embravecidas, sino de un escualo de apariencia calmada.

—Ten. Es un regalo de despedida. Espero que te vaya bien con la pescadería en Kiri.

Kisame tomó el cuadro y pensó: "No habrá pescadería en Kiri. No podría haberla aunque yo lo quisiera así".

—Es hermoso, Itachi —habló el mayor sin saber qué más decir. Deseaba hacerle saber que él también le deseaba suerte, que le deseaba toda la felicidad que se merecía, sólo que poner aquellos anhelos tan profundos en palabras se le antojó burdo y superficial. Al final, lo único que pudo articular fue: —Saluda a Sasuke de mi parte.

—Lo haré —prometió Itachi con una ligera sonrisa.

La comadreja tenía ojeras menos pronunciadas y ese detalle saltaba a la vista. Se le notaba triste por la situación presente, era verdad, sin embargo, debajo de ello había una capa de calma y de simple felicidad, de ligereza.

"Te ves muy bien" quiso decir Hoshigaki y falló. Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta.

Itachi se colgó otra vez la cartera al hombro. Echaría de menos al tiburón y lo sabía. No sería sólo la ausencia de su cuerpo junto al suyo en la cama como en los últimos meses, sería saber que se encontraba a kilómetros de distancia. En verdad esperaba que tuviera suerte en Kiri y en cualquier cosa que decidiera hacer con su vida.

—Bien, me marcho.

La comadreja agarró el pomo de la puerta y se dispuso a salir.

—Itachi… Espera.

Kisame rodeó el escritorio. Estuvo a punto de abrir un cajón, luego dudó y eligió el otro.

"¿Quieres arrepentirte por el resto de tu vida?" le preguntó una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza.

Sacó algo del cajón, se aproximó a Itachi y se arrodilló ante él. La comadreja no tuvo tiempo de retirar la mano; para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba entre los dedos azules de Kisame.

—Nunca hice esto la primera vez —dijo Hoshigaki.

Con suavidad deslizó un anillo en torno al dedo anular del joven. Lo hizo lentamente y estuvo atento a cualquier queja o tirón. Itachi no hizo nada de eso, se quedó quieto y permitió que el sencillo aro de metal se resbalara hasta el final.

—¿Te casarías conmigo? ¿Podríamos empezar de nuevo? —le preguntó Kisame.

Estaba preparado para el rechazo. La corriente de acontecimientos apuntaba hacia su salida de Konoha y la despedida definitiva de Itachi, sólo que tenía que tratar una última vez. Se había dado cuenta de que todavía lo quería. Sería hipócrita negar su amor por él. Había comprado el anillo durante una noche de alcohol y entregarlo en el mismo estado etílico se le antojó un error, así que lo había botado dentro del cajón.

No quería marcharse sin saber cuál sería la respuesta de Itachi, vivir con esa duda por el resto de sus días le carcomería mucho antes de que la muerte le diera alcance. Prefería obtener un "no" el día de hoy y morir en paz.

—Sí —dijo Itachi.

—

**Otra orgía de palabras**

—No más tríos. Sólo tú y yo… Acepté lo de Shisui porque fue la única manera que encontré para no perderte, pero en el proceso salimos lastimados y también lo herimos a él. No más. Dejemos las cosas entre tú y yo y dejémoslas claras.

»Te quiero. Todavía te quiero y estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme con esto. Creí que no te merecía y aún así compré el anillo. Estaba resignado a irme y a pesar de ello me dolía la idea de no volver a verte.

—Creí que ya no me querías. Rechazaste que me hiciera cargo del negocio mientras salías del hospital y me pareció que querías distancia entre nosotros. Por eso dejé de visitarte.

—Lo siento si te di esa impresión. Creía que no te merecía, eres un ángel. Yo me sentía un monstruo.

—¿Cómo podrías serlo? Eres de las personas más consideradas que conozco, eres demasiado atento como para haber sido shinobi. Yo también me sentía incapaz de alcanzarte. En el último momento de la pelea me di cuenta de que te quería a ti y te elegí, pero supongo que no te lo demostré lo suficiente. Me rendí fácilmente.

Volvieron a rellenar las tazas de té. Itachi se arrellanó en su asiento.

—A veces pienso que esto es un error. No quería decírtelo por miedo a que dudaras de mi voluntad, aunque es la verdad. Tengo dudas. Si me las oculto a mí mismo, me harán daño; si también te las oculto a ti, será lo mismo. Por eso te lo digo: no estoy seguro de esto. ¿Y si nos volvemos a equivocar otra vez? ¿Si repetimos los mismos errores y de nuevo terminamos lastimándonos? No quiero eso para ti ni para mí. Suficiente ha sido sufrirlo por una sola vez.

—Supongo que esto ya es un inicio _distinto_ al que tuvimos, ¿no lo crees? Cuando recién nos casamos, jamás me dijiste tus miedos y preocupaciones. Te los callaste y yo no pregunté. ¿No es esto, en verdad, tener un comienzo distinto? Mira: Ya no estamos cometiendo el error de antes. Me dices que tienes dudas y lo acepto. Está bien.

»Hagamos otra cosa diferente, ¿quieres? En lugar de casarnos primero y conocernos después, dejemos la boda para el final.

—Ya hablé con Minato-sama. Le dije que nos casaríamos de nuevo.

—El viejo tú hubiera respetado su palabra no importando la situación, habrías cargado con el honor de la familia y hecho lo necesario para mantenerlo, ¿no es así? ¿El nuevo tú no quiere faltar un poco a su palabra y posponer la boda para dentro de algún tiempo?

—Tal vez tengas razón. ¿Qué podría perder?... También hay algo que quiero que tú hagas.

—Dímelo.

—Cocina para mí, como antes solías hacer cuando vivíamos juntos.

—Me encantaría.

—Si salimos, déjame pagar a mí; antes siempre eras quien pagaba. Pero si comemos en casa, quiero que cocines.

—Hecho.

Siguieron hablando por el resto de la noche. El té se acabó y los remanentes en el fondo de la taza se enfriaron.

—

**Cortejar y ser cortejado**

—Sasuke, ¿puedes dejarme la casa para esta tarde? —preguntó Itachi.

El menor hizo un gesto difícil de descifrar. No era claro si estaba ofendido o trataba con mucho esfuerzo de guardarse la alegría. Tal vez estaba un poco indignado porque su hermano mayor intentaba echarlo de casa amablemente, a lo mejor le alegraba que estuviese saliendo con alguien. Jamás vio a Kisame como a un padre, ni siquiera como a un hermano, y, aunque no lo amaba, tampoco lo despreciaba. Si Itachi estaba saliendo con él, era difícil descifrar lo que sentía Sasuke al respecto.

Con todo y todo, el más joven accedió.

La comadreja le dio dinero y le sugirió que saliera a comer con sus amigos.

—

La casa de Itachi era acogedora, pequeña y bien ordenada. Kisame no vivía ahí; había sido parte del acuerdo entre ambos. El tiburón compró flores (ahora con poca o nula pena por el acto) y las pusieron en un jarrón de cristal en la sala.

A veces les resultaba extraño todo lo que hacían, les producía una suerte de déjà vu. Se asimilaba a estar conociéndose y cortejándose, lo cual habían hecho en el pasado, sólo que después de su boda.

Kisame cocinó. Ambos comieron. La aldea a veces se asombraba de su capricho.

La gente se preguntaba qué ocurría con ellos. Sobra decir a ambos les importaba muy poco. Algunos casos especiales ameritaron explicaciones (como Sasuke, Shisui y Minato), aunque por regla general omitían develar todo lo que ocurría entre ellos. ¿El resto de la gente entendería? Ultimadamente, ¿les importaría?

Kisame suponía que no.

Si cocinaba para la comadreja y comían, si le había entregado el anillo por las razones que lo hizo, si hubieran decidido coger cada noche, era algo que no hacían para los demás, así que tal vez no merecían la explicación, la cátedra sobre por qué su relación era como era. Le importaba poco que los llamaran caprichosos, que les diera curiosidad lo de divorciarse sólo para volverse a casar. Si ambos tenían las cosas claras —y vaya que las habían aclarado— con eso bastaba para estar en paz.

Le dio un beso a Itachi y no necesitó justificarlo.

—

Los planes sobre la boda avanzaban. Entre cortejo y cortejo arreglaban lo de la ceremonia, entre los besos depositaban preguntas, entre cumplidos y grandes verdades discutían lo del banquete.

Se estaban traslapando. El juguetón periodo de conocerse —de reconocerse— estaba encimándose con la boda. Las salidas simplonas y superficiales se entretejían con las cosas profundas que lo unían.

Itachi le daba un bocado a su dango, luego le decía al otro que una de las cosas que más admiraba de él era su capacidad para disfrutar de la vida. Confesaba que lo había destrozado verlo derrotado en el hospital, dispuesto a que el negocio quebrara.

Kisame comentaba el agradable sabor que tenía su bebida, luego le daba un beso breve en la línea de la mandíbula y se acordaba de rozarle el lóbulo de la oreja con los labios, un toque breve apenas. Sabía lo mucho que Itachi lo disfrutaba y eso era algo que había aprendido con el tiempo.

Planeaban el tipo de comida que habría en la ceremonia informal de su matrimonio y contemplaban los cambios que ocurrirían cuando Kisame otra vez viviera con los Uchiha. Se tomaban de la mano como un par de recién enamorados y se escuchaban el uno al otro como viejos conocidos.

Durante aquel periodo, Sasuke escuchó muchas veces la pregunta "¿Puedes dejarme la casa para esta tarde?".

Itachi se resfrió y faltó al trabajo un par de días. Mientras Kisame lo cuidaba, el joven aprovechó para aclarar algo: Su matrimonio no haría que dejara el trabajo. No lo hacía por el dinero, sino porque le gustaba y le otorgaba un sentido más al acto de levantarse cada mañana. Hoshigaki no tuvo ningún inconveniente con aquello.

El haori de Itachi con el emblema Uchiha bordado a mano estuvo listo y la fecha de la boda amenazó con venírseles encima. Que lo hiciera. Estaban listos.

—

**Última noche juntos**

—Sasuke, ¿puedes dejarme la casa para esta _noche_? —preguntó Itachi.

El muchacho no tuvo inconveniente.

—

—Quédate a dormir esta noche —le dijo Itachi a Kisame

El tiburón de Kiri tampoco mostró inconveniente.

—

Tal vez se arriesgaran a que los llamaran recatados o incluso hipócritas, el hecho era que Kisame nunca se había quedado a dormir en la nueva casa de los Uchiha. Conocía el lugar, había estado en innumerables ocasiones ahí e incluso comenzó a hacer algunos cambios en la habitación que (dentro de un par de días) compartiría con la comadreja. Hoshigaki había estado viviendo en la oficina y, dicho sea paso, Itachi tampoco se había quedado a dormir ahí en ocasiones anteriores. Eso se interpretaba de una manera un tanto burda: No se habían acostado.

Hoy era jueves por la noche. Su boda era el sábado y casi todo estaba preparado. Para cuando llegara el fin de semana, Itachi estaría a mil millas de ser virgen y, además, Kisame se habría metido en su cama por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—Más de cuatro años de conocernos —comentó Kisame al tiempo que introducía su mano bajo la playera del otro.

—Y casi dos bodas —replicó Itachi.

Sintió los dedos ásperos del tiburón acariciar su abdomen, recorrer las líneas que allí se sugerían. Le gustaban sus manos grandes y su cuerpo masivo. A veces lo hacía sentir pequeño y eso, en lugar de desencadenar una sensación de desvalimiento, lo hacía sentir protegido. Como shinobi y hermano mayor siempre fue la figura que protegía, que todo podía; hoy le gustaba estar en el otro lado del cristal y permitir que Kisame lo sostuviera y fuera su apoyo.

Hoshigaki acarició su oído con los labios y murmuró algo. Itachi soltó una risita y se quitó la playera. Se besaron como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y tuvieran la eternidad por delante, o acaso el resto de sus vidas.

Las cortinas estaban cerradas y la luz encendida. A pesar de conocer sus cuerpos y de estar al tanto de la desnudez del otro, les invadió un apremiante deseo por eliminar la ropa. Deseaban recordar cómo lucía aquella piel ajena, recorrer con los ojos y con las yemas de los dedos las antiguas cicatrices de shinobi. Kisame se quitó la mitad de la ropa en una forma bastante apresurada, casi hosca, que contrastó con la dulzura y suavidad de sus besos. Itachi metió los dedos por el borde de sus pantalones y lo urgió a deshacerse del resto de las prendas; tenía unas ansias locas de verlo, reconocerlo desnudo. ¿Alguna vez le había dicho lo mucho que le gustaba su tono de piel? Kisame se mostró servicial y en un momento lo complació con la visión de su cuerpo desnudo.

Uchiha comenzó a besarlo de una forma más brusca, deseaba bebérselo tal como un hombre sediento desea beberse el río entero. Le dio mordidas y lengüetadas en los labios. Restregó su cuerpo medio vestido contra el lienzo de músculos y cicatrices ante él. Le acarició una vieja herida que tenía cerca del ombligo y chupó sus labios azules, paseó sus dedos por una cicatriz de su espalda ancha y le rozó el mentón con los dientes.

Incapaz de mantener la cadencia lenta y cariñosa de los besos, Kisame se rindió ante el ritmo más ávido que le proponía Itachi. Lo agarró por los costados y apretó hasta sentir sus costillas. Entonces lo mordió. Atrapó el labio inferior del joven entre sus dientes afilados y escuchó un jadeo sorprendido, aunque no quejumbroso. Jaló con suavidad, apretó más la mandíbula y, en el último momento, lo soltó. Tras un momento de estas atenciones, los labios de Itachi se mostraron enrojecidos. Combinaban con sus mejillas coloreadas de rubor.

Se movió para morder también su oreja, luego la abandonó por un capricho y atendió brevemente las clavículas del joven. El pecho de éste subía y bajaba con su respiración superficial; hundía sus dedos entre el cabello corto del mayor y se removía buscando una posición en que los pantalones no le quedaran tan chicos. Sobra decir que no encontró tal postura. Era necesario deshacerse del resto de su ropa.

La comadreja intentó quitarse las últimas prendas que llevaba, sólo que Hoshigaki se tomó esa tarea en sus propias manos y lo hizo con endemoniada lentitud. Itachi quedó boca arriba en la cama al tiempo que el otro jalaba sus pantalones hacia abajo. No lo hizo en un tirón impetuoso, por momentos se regocijó volviendo al ritmo suave y cariñoso de antes. Sus manos tomaron la cadera de los pantalones y jalaron, pero solamente unos centímetros; junto con ellos iba arrastrando la ropa interior. Ante ello, Itachi se removió y se retorció en una mezcla de placer y sufrir.

Kisame besó el ombligo y el abdomen de piel clara ante él. Luego jaló los pantalones otros pocos centímetros. Hacia abajo se movió el borde de la prenda, aunque no tanto como para ser pateada fuera de las piernas que aprisionaba. El miembro rígido de Itachi asomó la punta, era apenas una sugerencia sonrosada que no encontraba lugar cómodo para estar.

Los labios de Hoshigaki besaron el abdomen del otro, la tela de su pantalón y la punta del miembro que asomaba tímidamente.

El pantalón y la ropa interior fueron arrastrados otro tanto.

El glande de Uchiha se sintió complacido ante el roce de la tela que lo abandonaba, pero mayor aún fue el placer proporcionado por los labios azules. Kisame lo besó con deseo contenido, también sopló sobre él.

Itachi echó las caderas hacia enfrente y reclamó mayores atenciones. Sintió que su ropa era por fin retirada y se apresuró a patearla fuera de su vida. De inmediato, Kisame lo acogió en su boca. Introdujo el miembro completo de Uchiha tras sus labios, sobre su lengua, casi hasta su garganta. Lo saboreó.

Cuando sus rostros se volvieron a encontrar, Uchiha jadeaba y estaba sonrojado hasta las raíces del cabello; Kisame, por su parte, se relamía los labios. En medio de un beso gimieron lo enloquecidos que estaban por esto. El miembro de Kisame empujó contra el muslo de Itachi, se frotó contra él.

Uchiha trató de alcanzar el buró, sólo que no le bastó el brazo ni la voluntad. El intento de agarrar el lubricante se quedó en un manotazo sin esperanza. Tal vez era mejor quedarse ahí y besarse por el resto de la eternidad, sentir el calor sofocante de su rostro y jadear por una vida entera, compartir las lenguas y abandonar el pensamiento y la noción de futuro. El sexo de Kisame en su muslo le dijo que no, que hiciera un esfuerzo por alcanzar esa botella de lubricante.

A regañadientes se separó del mayor, le empujó el pecho con suavidad y su mano pretendió quedarse anclada en sus pectorales. Se sacrificó por unos segundos y alcanzó el lubricante. Se lo confió a Hoshigaki, quien no lo decepcionó.

Itachi se puso en cuatro patas, sus antebrazos cruzados y su frente apoyada en ellos. Separó las rodillas. A diferencia de su noche de bodas, hoy fue él mismo quien decidió ponerse en esa posición y lo único que salió de su boca fueron gemidos. Kisame vertió un hilo espeso de lubricante entre sus glúteos; lo dejó seguir el camino de la gravedad, trazar una línea lenta entre las nalgas de Uchiha, acariciar su entrada y continuar de largo. El lubricante estaba frío y los músculos del joven se contrajeron en un inicio, pero la sensación placentera de ese dedo invisible recorriendo su cuerpo lo hizo proferir un gemido.

Kisame recogió el lubricante con su dedo antes de que cayera a la cama, trazó el camino de regreso y dio la impresión de que volvería a bajar, sólo que se quedó en la entrada del otro y se entretuvo ahí, acariciando y haciendo círculos en el anillo de músculo. Éste se relajó inicialmente a voluntad de Itachi, luego se mostró renuente a aceptar cuando el dedo de Kisame lo atravesó. La comadreja intentó relajarse de nuevo, contrajo los músculos y los aflojó rítmicamente.

Hubo un momento de fingida lucha en que el esfínter de Itachi aparentó ser inquebrantable, pero al final cedió. En el borde del anillo había placer, un poco más adentro surgió una sensación incómoda —un ardor leve— y en el interior de su cuerpo Itachi sintió un roce de excitación.

—Ya —fue todo lo que jadeó el más joven.

Hoshigaki agregó más lubricante y lo penetró con sus dedos una última vez. Aunque hubieran podido quedarse en esa posición, el tiburón deseó mirarlo de frente.

—Date vuelta —fue la escueta orden, una que se obedeció al instante. ¿Qué mejor que mirarse los rostros acalorados mientras se complacían? ¿Qué mejor que mezclar sus alientos antes de su boda? ¿Qué mejor que tener los gemidos del otro cerca del propio oído?

El shinobi de Kiri hundió el rostro en el cuello de Itachi y el glande en su cuerpo cálido. La comadreja abrió más las piernas (como si eso resultara posible) y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sintió que Kisame se quedaba quieto un momento y luego salía por completo de su interior. El tiburón se movió otra vez; introdujo sólo el glande y lo sacó. Comenzó a penetrarlo más profundamente en cada movimiento. Lento y rítmico, llegó a hundir su sexo hasta la base. Entonces soltó un suspiro de autocomplacencia. Debajo de él, Itachi se acariciaba.

Miró a la comadreja y la encontró sonrojada y con los labios separados. Se besaron torpemente, más interesados en lo que ocurría en las regiones bajas de su cuerpo. Kisame empezó un movimiento de vaivén; su brazo izquierdo, fuerte y con los músculos en tensión, soportaba el peso de su cuerpo. Uchiha lo jaló del cabello, trató de atraer más sus cuerpos, los separó con la brecha de caricias desesperadas, pronunció alguna palabra incomprensible y se masturbó más rápido. Su cabeza se movió de un lado a otro, su mano libre buscó un ancla en el mundo sin encontrarla, parecía incapaz de descifrar lo que quería. Había un tinte de eufórica desesperación en el joven, o acaso fuese que estaba enloquecido de placer.

El mayor apretó los párpados sintiendo que el momento se acercaba.

—¿Ya? —preguntó Hoshigaki.

Uchiha movió la cabeza en rápida negativa. "_No, no, todavía no"_ era lo que quería responder, sólo que las palabras se diluyeron en su mente. Jadeó mientras se retorcía y arqueaba la espalda. Su mano de piel clara continuaba ocupada con su miembro.

El vaivén que movía el colchón y a los cuerpos en él cesó un rato. Kisame se detuvo antes de sentir que estaba en el borde. Respiró hondo e intentó distraerse, aunque su compañero no se lo puso fácil. La mano de Itachi trabajaba y sus labios fueron a besar la mandíbula fuerte de Kisame. El tiburón hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse quieto y no correrse. Después de un momento, las embestidas empezaron otra vez y eso sorprendió gratamente al joven.

—Ya casi, ya casi —dijo Itachi. Su voz era arrastrada por los jadeos, las palabras se emborronaban ante el placer. Un gemido le salió de la boca y su semen espeso les manchó el estómago. Sintió las contracciones de sus músculos, gimió en medio de los jadeos, aferró con una mano el cabello de Hoshigaki.

Kisame profirió un sonido ronco, áspero. Su boca estaba muy cercana a la del joven, sus narices se tocaban. El orgasmo lo abrazó y él alcanzó a pronunciar el nombre de Itachi.

—

**No regresarían a esa cama**

Despertaron juntos, enredados en una maraña de brazos y piernas, sobre la cama que esperaron compartir por años venideros.

Nunca jamás volverían a dormir ahí. Ninguno de los dos.

—Debo ir al trabajo —dijo Itachi alzando la cabeza y viendo el reloj. No quería separarse, tal vez no era necesario salir de esa cama para atender las obligaciones, ni siquiera para casarse. Podrían pasar el resto de sus vidas allí.

Salió de entre las sábanas, abandonó los brazos de Kisame. Traía una delgada capa de desnudez sobre su cuerpo y, al tocar sus pies descalzos el suelo, estornudó. Creía que volvería enfermar. Sasuke se había resfriado ligeramente y en el último par de días él había sentido síntomas intermitentes.

Se alistó con prisa. Era tarde para el trabajo. Le dio un beso en la mejilla al tiburón que se negaba a salir de la cama y éste lo atrapó por la cintura.

—No tienes que ir a trabajar —lo persuadió Hoshigaki con voz adormilada.

—Tengo y quiero. Además, tú también deberías levantarte. ¿No tienes que preparar tu viaje de la siguiente semana?

El tiburón de Kiri tendría una salida de negocios dentro de una semana. Apretó los ojos, se frotó la cara y se levantó.

—Cierra la puerta cuando te vayas. Las llaves están en la entrada —le dijo Itachi a punto de marcharse.

—Espera… Quiero hablar sobre algo.

—Dime.

Hoshigaki lo miró. El joven llevaba el cabello impecablemente recogido y la cartera colgada al hombro, uno de sus pies apuntaba hacia la salida.

—Olvídalo… Puede ser más tarde. Pasa a la oficina después del trabajo, ¿quieres? —habló el tiburón.

—Claro —dijo Itachi y se marchó.

Hoy era viernes. Mañana se casarían.

Sólo que nunca se casaron.

—

**El gran engaño de Kisame**

Ese viernes, Itachi fue a trabajar como normalmente haría. La amenaza del resfriado volvió a golpearlo y alguien lo escuchó estornudar varias veces. Por eso y porque mañana era su boda, le permitieron marcharse temprano después de una pequeña celebración. Lo felicitaron y le desearon lo mejor.

Eran las dos de la tarde aproximadamente y Uchiha Itachi caminaba por la aldea. Se dirigía al negocio de Kisame

_Quiero hablar sobre algo_

y no sentía demasiada curiosidad por el misterioso tópico. ¿Qué podría decirle el mayor? Habían conversado infinidad de veces sobre su vida, acerca de las cosas mundanas y las más trascendentales. Se imaginaba que le tendría una sorpresa por motivo de su inminente boda.

En efecto, fue una sorpresa.

—

—Acaba de salir. Fue a ver algo de su viaje —dijo Ryuto, uno de los muchachos que ayudaba a Kisame con la pescadería—. Puedes esperarlo en la oficina.

Itachi asintió y se decidió a aguardar.

La oficina estaba cerrada ante la ausencia de Kisame, pero Ryuto tenía las llaves para casos de emergencia. El muchacho, bienintencionado, supuso que el futuro esposo de su patrón tenía derecho a aguardar cómodamente en la oficina, que no era necesario hacerlo esperar de pie en la bodega en medio del olor a pescado fresco.

Uchiha entró a la oficina y se quedó a solas en ella. Era extraño. No tenía las llaves del lugar y en muy pocas ocasiones había estado ahí (todas ellas en compañía de Kisame). El tiburón tenía una marcada división entre su trabajo y su familia. Itachi supuso que era una forma de mantener equilibradas las cosas.

Dejó la cartera sobre el escritorio y se sentó.

Se entretuvo a sí mismo mirando el lugar. Existía allí, colgado en una de las paredes, un cuadro que le había regalado en recientes fechas. No tenía su firma. Era como una postal de Konoha, sólo que la había pintado de forma diferente: usando el Sharingan.

Activó el doujutsu de su familia y admiró su propia obra. Era una lástima que Kisame no pudiera verla a través del kekkei genkai, en verdad mostraba matices distintos. Oh, ¿qué más daba? Igual había decidido reglarle el cuadro porque era diferente, no importaba que él no pudiera verlo con el Sharingan.

Una rendija, una grieta por donde la mano de la muerte deseaba colarse en la vida de Itachi…

Vio la muesca que existía entre el borde del cuadro y la pared. No era del todo que la pintura estuviese mal nivelada. Había algo allí detrás, tal vez algún espacio para guardar una caja fuerte.

Se levantó y se aproximó. Tenía la intención de acomodar perfectamente el marco, que no quedara rendija alguna entre el borde de éste y la pared, sin embargo, no pudo evitar mirar más allá.

Una caja fuerte para guardar dinero era lo último que Kisame hubiera puesto allí. Había dos cartas y un frasco de vidrio.

Itachi leyó, el Sharingan le reveló lo que había tras la fachada inofensiva de las cartas. Entre los caracteres que rezaban cosas mundanas y de trabajo, se encontraba el verdadero mensaje, el oculto. Tal vez fuera necesario un sello especial para revelar el contenido secreto, pero el Sharingan pudo ver claramente en un vistazo. Ahí estaba escrita la verdad.

Los ojos de Itachi se llenaron de lágrimas.

Tomó la segunda carta y también la leyó. Por sus mejillas bajaron ríos salados.

"Fuiste un estúpido" le dijo una vocecilla en su mente. La comadreja no se atrevió a replicar. Había sido un estúpido. ¿Cómo pudo creer los engaños de Kisame?

Lo que estaba escrito en la primera carta era bastante conciso: Se trataba de una renovación de contrato, un recordatorio de las obligaciones de Kisame. La habían enviado desde Kiri.

El retiro de Hoshigaki de las filas shinobi tendría lugar si (y sólo si) terminaba la misión.

No era un ninja retirado y no se dedicaba al negocio del pescado.

_Mariscos, lo que yo vendo son mariscos_

La misión de Kisame —encargada por Kiri como condición para concederle su retiro— era matar al resto del clan Uchiha, dejar a Konoha sin esa valiosa pieza. Si deseaba en verdad retirarse, tenía que encargarse primero de este trabajo. Sólo quedaban unos cuantos, ¿no era así? Los eliminaba y se le concedería la condición de hombre libre. El trato no había cambiado en cuanto a eso.

"Embustero, mentiroso" pensó Itachi mientras apretaba los puños.

Uchiha rememoró cómo se había enterado de Kisame. ¿Fue en verdad fortuito? No lo creía. En algún lado escuchó sobre el tiburón y eso sirvió para no dejar cabos sueltos. Ahora no podía decir que Kisame lo buscó insistentemente.

"Yo fui quien lo contactó. Yo fui quien lo invitó a entrar" se reprochó el joven. Él mismo cayó en la trampa. Alguien la disfrazó de esperanza y él se precipitó sobre ella por su propia voluntad. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciego?

Trató de recordar dónde fue el lugar exacto en que escuchó de Kisame por primera vez.

"Una conversación en la calle" se dijo a sí mismo. ¿Y quiénes eran los que conversaban? No los reconocía como habitantes de Konoha. ¿Alguien les pagó para infiltrarse y hacer que el rumor del negociante de Kiri llegara exactamente a los oídos del soltero y desamparado Uchiha Itachi? Se inclinaba a pensar que sí.

Una mentira de casi cinco años… El asesinato más lento obrado alguna vez por un shinobi. Oh, y es que la muerte ya estaba ahí. También le abrió la puerta sin darse cuenta.

_Preparó el desayuno o la comida en varias ocasiones, demostró sus talentos de cocinero preparándoles mariscos_

En la carta le preguntaban a Kisame por qué no estaban muertos los blancos a estas alturas. ¿Necesitaba más 2288? Podrían enviárselo dentro de un pescado.

El 2288 era un veneno muy impráctico para la mayoría de los asesinatos. Tenía un sabor salado y en bajas dosis no era mortal, solamente producía algunos malestares leves que eran curables. Para sanar a la persona resultaba necesario desintoxicarla, lo cual era un proceso largo pero plausible.

La única manera de provocar una muerte rápida y segura era ingiriendo una gran cantidad, pero el sabor delataba al veneno. Además, en caso de muerte, ésta resultaría bastante aparatosa y un examen de sangre revelaría la causa. No habría posibilidad de alegar una muerte accidental o por enfermedad; sería obvio que se trataba de un asesinato.

Y luego estaba el camino de la paciencia.

Si el 2288 era ingerido en pequeñas cantidades durante un largo periodo de tiempo, iba acumulándose en el cuerpo. El final comenzaba con síntomas engañosos. Una gripe intermitente, un resfriado, dolores de cabeza. La muerte tocaba a la puerta, pero ésta ya se encontraba abierta. La muerte daba un paso adelante. La cantidad de veneno ingerida a fin de cuentas terminaba siendo mayor a la de una muerte rápida, por eso requería mucho tiempo y muchas dosis diminutas. Sin embargo, la paciencia recompensaba. La persona moría de una infección respiratoria que se complicaba. ¿Qué de sospechoso hay en ello? Además, un examen de sangre no mostraría claramente resultados positivos para el 2288, sino que sería un diagnóstico ambiguo.

Ahí estaba. Cabo atado, una preocupación menos.

_Cocina para mí, como antes solías hacer cuando vivíamos juntos_

_Me encantaría_

El frasco de vidrio en el hueco de la pared se encontraba casi vacío. Sólo le quedaban unas cuantas gotas.

¿Cuántas veces había cocinado Kisame para ellos?, se preguntó Itachi. De todos los años que tenían juntos, ¿cuántas comidas habían pasado por sus manos?

Las lágrimas continuaban saliendo de sus ojos, pero la rabia empezó a unírseles.

_Cuando Shisui fue declarado como desaparecido en cumplimiento de una misión, Itachi sintió que se quebraba por dentro y que sólo la muerte aguardaba adelante. Luego llegó Kisame_

En verdad, la muerte había llegado junto a ese hombre.

Shisui fue una complicación para el plan de Kisame. No estaba previsto. Sin embargo, siendo un Uchiha, las órdenes no cambiaban, ¿o sí? Se trataba de eliminar al clan y despojar a Konoha de esa ventaja estratégica. La muerte de Shisui se anexó a la agenda.

"¿Por eso se ofrecía a cuidarlo en el hospital a pesar de que yo lo rechazara?..." se dijo Itachi; intuía la respuesta ". Cuando Shisui se recuperó, ¿por eso quiso incluirlo con lo del trío? Quería tenerlo cerca tanto a él como a mí y a Sasuke".

¿Y la pelea que tuvieron?

_En un parpadeo, Shisui se abalanzó contra Kisame. Éste respondió con la misma velocidad mortal, como si su entrenamiento de shinobi no tuviera guardado en el closet los mismos años que el de Itachi_

Oh, es que Kisame no estaba tan empolvado como parecía. No era un shinobi retirado, sino un shinobi activo y en cumplimiento de una misión. Uchiha supuso que, de haber podido, Kisame hubiera matado a Shisui durante su pelea.

"Y yo, estúpido, tal vez hasta lo hubiera perdonado, tal vez hasta hubiera rogado por él como le rogué a Hokage-sama para casarnos de nuevo".

¿No era maravilloso cómo todas las piezas caían en su lugar?

La muerte de Sasuke y de Itachi no levantaría demasiadas sospechas. E incluso si lo hacía, el 2288 sería difícil de rastrear. ¿Y Kisame? No tendría relación con las muertes. ¿Quién se atrevería a culpar a un hombre tan amoroso y dedicado a su familia? Eso sería mancillar el inmenso afecto que su joven esposo (descanse en paz) sintió por él en vida.

Cerdo manipulador. ¿Cómo pudo trazar un plan así? Tal vez si él no hubiera estado tan afligido por su situación y luego tan absurdamente enamorado, lo habría visto. Se dio cuenta de que incluso los genios podían ser burlados. La paciencia de Kisame había sido infinita; su manipulación, a prueba de fallos. ¿Quién podría culparlo de algo? La mano que asesinó a Itachi fue la de él mismo, Kisame sólo se encargó de ir con la corriente.

"Yo lo contacté, yo lo traje a la casa, yo lo dejé cocinar, yo lo elegí, yo lo perdoné, yo rogué por él".

Y le había permitido tomar la vida de su hermano pequeño.

"Sasuke… Perdóname".

El dolor se hizo un hueco entre la tristeza de lágrimas saladas y la rabia de puños apretados. ¿A quién podía culpar ahora? Le falló a su hermano. En lugar de protegerlo, abrió el camino para acabar su vida. El veneno estaba en sus cuerpos y, en grandes cantidades, no existía forma de revertir los efectos. En grandes cantidades, el 2288 era irrefutablemente mortal.

Una ola de desesperanza empapó a Itachi. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

La segunda carta estaba escrita con letra de Kisame y, presumiblemente, sería enviada a la brevedad. Mencionaba a los hermanos Uchiha y al primo incómodo de estos. Sobre los dos primeros, Kisame afirmaba que el tiempo de su muerte llegaría en breve.

Refería que la comadreja estaba lejos de ser una amenaza para él, para Kiri o para cualquier aldea. El joven se había contentado con una vida mediocre y un trabajo de escritorio. El gran genio estaba atontado por la rutina. Sólo quedaba aguardar tranquilamente su muerte. Kiri no debía preocuparse por él. Acerca de Sasuke: el joven estaba volviéndose fuerte y era una gran promesa, sin embargo, era imposible que viviera otro año más.

Recomendaba que enviaran más 2288 para Shisui; la dosis que había alcanzado para él no fue muy alta. Se necesitaba más. Las toxinas del veneno debían estar presentes en gran cantidad para que los efectos fueran irreversibles. Ya se las ingeniaría para dárselo, tal vez lo invitarían a comer a casa. Recogería la botella de veneno con su contacto en su próximo viaje de _negocios_. Pedía que la pusieran dentro de un bagre.

Si el tiempo y las condiciones eran favorables, terminaría el trabajo con el veneno y entonces desaparecería de Konoha. Saldría de la aldea en otro viaje de negocios y sufriría un terrible accidente, un ataque por parte de bandidos; ni siquiera quedaría cuerpo para ser enterrado. A los fantasmas no los buscan ni los andan inculpando por crímenes sospechosos.

Si antes de eso surgía alguna complicación, vería la forma de terminar el trabajo rápidamente y sin importar el costo.

Complicación… Itachi leyendo aquellas cartas y viendo la botella de veneno era una complicación. Debió haberlo embargado un terror profundo, pero un condenado a muerte está más allá del miedo.

Tuvo una fracción segundo para pensar las cosas y entonces la puerta de la oficina se abrió.

Las ideas viajaron rápidamente en su cabeza. Shisui… Quizá hubiera esperanza para Shisui. La dosis del veneno en su cuerpo tal vez no era demasiado alta. Tenía que hablar con su primo y con el Hokage, desenmascarar a Kisame. No permitiría que ese hombre se marchara de Konoha con las manos aparentemente limpias. Actuaría normal y le seguiría el juego con tal de no levantar sospechas, mañana le diría que lo amaba, que lo aceptaba y que deseaba pasar con él, oh, el resto de sus días. Conservaría la compostura entretanto develaban su plan y la raíz de éste. ¿El Mizukage sería el responsable de este asesinato? Descubrirlo sería la última misión de Itachi.

O al menos así lo deseó.

Kisame abrió la puerta de la oficina y encontró a Itachi con la carta todavía en la mano.

—La leíste. —No era una pregunta, sino una forma de denotar complicaciones en el plan.

La vida es el prólogo de la muerte.

La presencia de Itachi fue súbitamente borrada de Konoha y muchos lamentaron la pérdida. Hoshigaki Kisame se marchó de la aldea sin volver la vista atrás; su corazón jamás albergó dudas o lamentos.

Aquí finaliza** El gran prólogo**

Concluye con** Un breve epílogo**…

**Notas finales: **Aniki me decía en el capítulo pasado que se esperaba una tragedia griega. Bien, aquí está.

¿Alguien lo vio venir? Es que, si alguien vio venir quién sería el malo de este cuento, significa que mi capacidad para sorprender sufre de desnutrición.


	4. Un breve epílogo

**Notas de autor:** ¿Siguen aquí conmigo? Gracias por acompañarme hasta el final. ¿Ha sido grato el viaje, querido lector?

—

**El gran prólogo  
**Por:** Galdor Ciryatan**

—**UN BREVE EPÍLOGO—**

Habían pasado cuatro años.

Minato revisó el expediente con una expresión de tristeza. En alguna ocasión le había prometido a Itachi que la muerte de Fugaku y de Mikoto, más aún, de todo el clan Uchiha, no sería motivo de olvido. Le dijo que investigarían a fondo y descubrirían lo que ocurrió.

En buena medida le había fallado.

Lo único que llegaron a descubrir fue que la muerte del clan se trató de una gran conjugación de rencores, no del unificado plan de un solitario personaje. Es decir, la muerte de algunos Uchiha pudieron atribuírsela al país del viento, Kiri también le echó mano a los Uchiha que pudo encontrar en su camino, algunos clanes de otras aldeas asesinaron a varios cuervos e incluso Akatsuki estuvo involucrada en algunas muertes, sin embargo, no se podía atribuir la lenta extinción de los Uchiha a una sola persona o nación.

El resto del mundo shinobi no sentía estima hacia los Uchiha y su paulatina destrucción tuvo lugar por varias causas. De hecho, incluso un miembro del consejo de ancianos de la aldea estuvo involucrado en el asunto, aunque él no quería pensar en eso….

Bah, ahora no les servía de nada saber aquello. En su momento tampoco les hubiera servido.

Se lamentó y se dispuso a guardar los archivos. Le dedicó una última mirada al expediente de Sasuke, que ahora permanecía siempre guardado y ya no crecía con las hazañas de la joven promesa. El número de misiones que había completado junto a su equipo y los logros que tuvo estaban estancados desde hacía cuatro años.

Suspiró.

Le había fallado al clan Uchiha, a Itachi y a Sasuke, incluso a su propio hijo, Naruto, quien pateó y gruñó y lloró la pérdida de su mejor amigo. A decir verdad, Minato tenía la sensación de que había fallado como Hokage. Sólo quería hacer las cosas bien, componer este mundo vuelto al revés, pero era difícil. La tensión entre las naciones crecía cada día, la pelea por los Bijuu y la presencia de Akatsuki agregaba cargas extra a la difícil tarea de mantener la paz.

Por si fuera poco, una carta de Kiri acababa de llegar. Minato se resignó a más malas noticias y comenzó a leer.

—**Tiempo después—**

No se arrepentía de sus decisiones. Se sentía un hombre libre. En efecto, para su caso, la muerte había resultado ser liberadora. Eso compensaba cualquier cosa pasada. Vivía tranquilo consigo mismo y con el mundo.

Kisame caminaba despreocupadamente por las calles de una aldea olvidada por dios, o al menos por el resto de las villas shinobi. La población se encontraba muy hacia el suroeste del País del viento y ni siquiera colindaba con él. Era un lugar alejado de las grandes naciones e íntimamente cercano al mar. De hecho, estaba en la costa sur.

La venta de pescado iba bien. Le satisfacía el negocio, incluso más de lo que disfrutó jugar a la pescadería en Konoha.

Era de tarde. Después de cerrar el negocio, caminaba por el pueblo en busca de sake. Compró dos botellas y se las llevó a casa.

No vivía exactamente en la villa, aunque tenía el negocio ahí. Su casa se encontraba a escasos kilómetros rumbo al sur, exactamente en el borde del mar. Cada mañana se levantaba y, al mirar por la ventana, veía el mar azul.

Con las botellas de sake a cuestas, recorrió la distancia hacia su hogar saltando entre los escasos árboles. Era un hábito de shinobi; poner chakra en las plantas de sus pies y acelerar el paso. Creía que nunca se desharía de esa costumbre, ni siquiera cuando se dirigía simplemente hacia su casa. Jamás podría llamarse a sí mismo "retirado" y que cada letra de esa palabra fuese verdad. Siempre habría algo de shinobi en él, para bien o para mal.

El sol iba bajando hacia el horizonte y Hoshigaki arribó a su hogar. Era un lugarcito acogedor por dentro, pero tenía todo el mar y la playa a su alrededor. El mundo parecía expandirse alrededor de la solitaria casa. No existían otras viviendas cercanas.

Un joven con el torso desnudo practicaba taijutsu en la arena. Peleaba contra su sombra proyectada en una roca de la playa. Kisame lo miró con una sonrisa, aunque no dijo nada. El joven se encontraba a unos cien metros y estaba embebido en el entrenamiento.

El sol tocó el borde del horizonte. El tiburón azul entró a la casa. Itachi lo recibió con un beso.

—¿Cómo estuvo el negocio? —le preguntó la comadreja.

—Regular —dijo Kisame sin mucha aflicción. Tenían comida y lo que necesitaban. ¿De qué podían quejarse? ¿De no ser endemoniadamente acaudalados?

—Mira. Estos dos están listos para la venta. —Itachi puso un par de pinturas recién acabadas junto a la puerta de entrada.

—Me las llevaré el lunes. Ya sólo quedaban postales. —Además de mariscos y pescado, Kisame vendía los cuadros y postales hechos por la comadreja—. Traje sake, ¿quieres un poco?

—Sólo _un poco_ —replicó el joven. No le gustaba beber, pero, de cuando en cuando, consentía acompañar al tiburón en una moderada sesión de tragos.

Así pues, el mayor sirvió un ochoko y lo llevó hacia la boca de la comadreja. Ésta partió levemente los labios y esperó por un trago que nunca llegó entero. Kisame derramó a propósito el sake. El ochoko rozó los labios de Itachi y entonces fue inclinado hacia adelante bruscamente. El alcohol se vertió sin dirección clara. La lengua del joven alcanzó saborear el sake, pero éste también se esparció por su barbilla y le alcanzó el pecho. La playera ligera que llevaba adquirió una mancha semi-transparente.

Antes de que tuviera oportunidad para reclamarle a Kisame la torpeza de sus manos, el tiburón se precipitó sobre él. Le besó el mentón y chupó su labio inferior, también le dio una lengüetada a su playera. Al mismo tiempo, una mano furtiva tomaba la botella de sake por el cuello e iba a derramar otro tanto en el pecho del menor.

¿Por qué había traído dos botellas? Ahora Itachi lo sabía sin lugar a dudas.

_Traje sake, ¿quieres un poco?_

Sí, claro.

—Embustero —le reclamó Itachi con una sonrisa al tiempo que sentía cómo el líquido trazaba un arroyo desde su esternón hasta el borde de sus pantalones. Se estremeció un poco—. Siempre has sido un gran embustero, ¿no es así?

Kisame no tuvo el decoro de fingir vergüenza. Sus engaños habían sido medulares, antiguos y perpetuos. Todavía a estas alturas seguía engañándolo gratamente. Le decía que si quería un pequeño trago y vertía un riachuelo en su playera blanca.

Cuán complacido estaba Itachi con las mentiras de ese hombre. Se le iría la vida admirando sus engaños.

Otro chorro de sake fue vertido y el frente de los pantalones de Itachi quedó empapado. Esta vez se estremeció más.

—El piso se va a llenar de sake —advirtió Uchiha, aunque sin demasiado interés en velar por la limpieza del suelo.

—Vamos al baño entonces —le sugirió el mayor.

Le quitó la playera a Itachi, tomó las dos botellas de sake y se dirigieron al baño. Una vez ahí, Kisame se permitió el descaro de verter otro chorro de sake en el joven. Este se retorció en un pésimo intento de escapar y las líneas de sus músculos adquirieron nuevas posiciones, lo que alentó al tiburón.

Hoshigaki lo abrazó, todavía con las botellas de alcohol en las manos. Se besaron, dieron dos pasos temblorosos hacia el centro del baño e Itachi sintió que más sake caía por su espalda. El joven Uchiha se arqueó por un momento, luego recapacitó y vio lo injusto de aquellas situación. Como pudo, alcanzó una de las botellas y se la quitó al mayor, luego equilibró un poco las cosas derramando alcohol en el cuello de Kisame. Pasó la lengua por su piel azul y los dedos por el borde de su pantalón.

La ropa se resignó a salir del juego y acabó desperdigada por el baño. Dicho sea de paso, éste se convertiría en un desastre con olor a sake. Eso no le preocupaba mucho a la comadreja; de todas formas, mañana era el día en que la limpieza de la casa corría a cargo del tiburón. Se lo recordó con una risita divertida mientras le besaba el cuello. El mayor, de inicio, no se lo tomó con mucho entusiasmo; después decidió que (si había de limpiar) tendría que valer la pena el desastre.

Sentó a Itachi en el pequeño banco de madera y sobre su cuerpo desnudo dejó caer todo lo que restaba de sake. El cabello negro de la comadreja se manchó de alcohol, riachuelos de sake le bajaron por la espalda y más allá de ésta continuaron.

Desde su posición cómoda y convenientemente baja, sentado en el banco, Itachi adelantó los labios y besó el sexo de Kisame. El tiburón le acarició el cabello húmedo, lo apartó de su rostro. Gustoso, prestó su miembro a las atenciones del menor. Unas cuantas lengüetadas y caricias fueron suficientes para que se pusiera tan duro como era posible.

Ante la falta del elemento líquido y alcohólico en la ecuación (y sin deseos de ducharse todavía), otra cosa tuvo que venir a sustituir al sake. Itachi se levantó y sacó una botella de lubricante de detrás del espejo, pero fue renuente a entregarla.

—Inclínate sobre la bañera —dijo el menor. Su voz decidida evidenciaba los planes que ya había trazado en su cabeza y Kisame no deseó ser una piedra en el camino. Complaciente, obedeció.

La bañera era cuadrada, de madera y bastante alta. El tiburón que ya no pertenecía a Kiri se inclinó sobre el borde, sus antebrazos descansó en éste. Tras él, escuchó cómo Itachi llenaba un cubo de agua. Sintió el líquido tibio en su espalda baja y unas manos que lo lavaron y lo tentaron. Algo de sake se fue de escena junto al jabón y al agua derramada, pero las manos de Itachi permanecieron allí.

La siguiente vez que lo tocó, fue en un punto específico y con intenciones claras. Su dedo delgado iba cubierto de lubricante. Kisame echó las caderas hacia atrás y lo recibió. Itachi alternó entre usar su dedo y frotar el glande de su miembro erecto. Con su mano libre agarraba el sexo de Hoshigaki y lo acariciaba en toda su longitud.

Kisame soltó un gruñido cuando el glande de Uchiha hizo más que frotar. Empujó levemente, se retiró y volvió a empujar contra su entrada. Lo sentía cálido y resbaloso por el lubricante. Una de las manos de Itachi estaba sobre su cadera.

El sol se había metido tras la línea del horizonte y Sasuke continuaba entrenando. Tres shinobi vagaban por el mundo en busca de tres renegados.

La comadreja se hundió por completo en el interior de Kisame. Sintió la estrechez del anillo de músculo y escuchó un gemido de placer. Empezó a embestirlo. Él también gimió.

El mayor dejó caer la cabeza y se entregó al vaivén de Uchiha. Por enésima vez en la vida descubrió lo placentero que era entregarle el control al joven.

Últimamente era muy dado a hacer eso: Dejarle tomar las decisiones. Dicho sea de paso, Itachi lo disfrutaba (y no sólo en el terreno sexual). Le gustaba tener el mando y Kisame se había adaptado muy bien a eso. Él manejaba la pescadería y se encargaba de vender los cuadros de Itachi, sin embargo, el joven genio tomaba buena parte de las decisiones concernientes.

Ese lugar, esa casa en esa playa específica, había sido elección de Itachi.

La comadreja lo nalgueó con fuerza y jadeó de igual manera. Tenía el cabello desarreglado, sobre el rostro y a los costados de éste. Se inclinó sobre la espalda ancha que tenía ante él y hebras negras cosquillearon en la piel de Kisame. Las estocadas cambiaron de ritmo, fueron más fuertes, más profundas y desesperadas. La mano de joven se movía sobre el miembro de Hoshigaki.

Itachi pronunció algo en un gemido inconexo y se corrió con un estremecimiento de placer. Su cuerpo, sobretodo en su parte media, se agitó por su propia cuenta. Se quedó ahí, jadeante y tembloroso, con el cabello revuelto y las mejillas rojas, con el miembro duro de Kisame todavía entre sus dedos.

—Más —dijo el tiburón e intentó retomar la tarea que la mano de Itachi estaba desatendiendo.

Sin embargo, Uchiha salió de su interior y con torpeza lo hizo darse vuelta. Se arrodilló ante él. Ojos cerrados, su cuerpo aletargado moviéndose en automático. Lo tomó en su boca y terminó el trabajo.

Kisame sintió el semen que se resbalaba por su muslo y se corrió en la boca de Itachi.

—

Se dieron un baño rápido, al cabo de lo cual Itachi se marchó diciendo:

—Me voy a dormir.

Hoshigaki se quedó limpiado el lugar.

Después de eso se fue a su habitación, apagó la luz y se metió en la cama. Sin embargo, no encontró a una comadreja dormida, sino a un joven que, bajo las sábanas, se encontraba desnudo y dispuesto.

Kisame sonrió de medio lado y lo acarició a ciegas.

—Tú también eres un embustero. Dijiste que era hora de dormir —le recriminó el mayor en la oscuridad.

Itachi se acomodó boca abajo y separó las piernas.

—No he tenido suficiente —explicó el joven.

Kisame lo tomó por detrás mientras le sujetaba el cabello y le gemía al oído.

—

Cuando la noche estaba ya algo avanzada, Sasuke vio que la última luz de la casa era apagada. Supuso que era seguro entrar a su hogar. Lo hizo y se dispuso a usar el baño. Lo encontró por completo impecable. Tras bañarse con agua caliente para aplacar el cansancio de sus músculos, se secó y se dirigió a su habitación.

Al pasar junto al cuarto de Kisame e Itachi, escuchó cómo su hermano gemía quedo. Podría estar diciendo "Más rápido, Kisame" o sólo "ah, ah, ah…" por todo lo que a él le importaba. Bien, no los culpaba demasiado. Era fin de semana y solían hacer estas cosas. Comúnmente las hacían con la luz encendida y gracias a eso él sabía cuándo podía regresar a casa, pero a veces parecían no conformarse y, en la oscuridad, Itachi gemía y se retorcía bajo el cuerpo de Kisame.

Bufó. Nunca eran lo suficientemente silenciosos, así que los reprochó en silencio. Eran un par de shinobi y no podían guardar silencio mientras cogían.

Bien, no era como si él supiera hacerlo, su experiencia era bastante limitada, pero, ¿qué tan difícil podría ser?

Cuando encontrara alguien con quién probar, descubriría que no era tan sencillo quedarse en perfecto silencio.

Por el momento sólo siguió de largo hasta su cuarto, cerró la puerta y se durmió.

—

La mañana siguiente, Itachi despertó ante el sonido de la puerta.

Sasuke podía salir con el sigilo de un gato. En realidad, dejar que la puerta se azotara contra el marco era su forma de hacerles saber que iba a salir. De esa forma no tenía que asomarse al cuarto y verlos enredados en sábanas y brazos.

La comadreja se removió sobre el pecho del mayor y vio el reloj. Todavía era temprano. Alzó medio cuerpo y miró por la ventana. Su hermano pequeño —que ya no era pequeño— caminaba por la playa, luego encima del mar y comenzaba a entrenar.

Sin siquiera abrir los ojos pero intuyendo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, Kisame dijo:

—Entrena mucho. Se está volviendo muy fuerte.

—Lo sé. Ya no puedo seguirle el ritmo… Me ha superado y sigue creciendo.

¿Hasta dónde llegaría Sasuke? Itachi creía conocer la respuesta. Kisame tenía información que casi podría confirmarla, convertirla en plausible realidad.

Ya despiertos y sin anhelo de volver a dormir, se levantaron de la cama.

Kisame se ofreció a recogerle el cabello al otro y lo hizo de forma impecable. Mientras tanto le comentó:

—Ayer tuve noticias de Kiri. Dicen que Yondaime Mizukage ha muerto.

Itachi se sintió un tanto sorprendido, aunque era una sorpresa grata, bien recibida. Yagura había sido el responsable de enviar a Kisame en la infame misión de asesinar al clan Uchiha, fue él quien le prometió el retiro si cumplía con ese trabajo.

—¿Cómo ocurrió? —quiso saber Itachi.

Kisame le ató el cabello con el listón rojo, le besó la cabeza y se aproximó al armario. Ahí rebuscó hasta encontrar una caja. La sacó y de ella extrajo una pequeña botella de cristal.

—Una infección respiratoria que se complicó —dijo Kisame con una media sonrisa y agitando ante sus miradas el viejo frasco de 2288.

¿No era maravilloso cómo las piezas caían en su lugar, cómo se acomodaban por su propio peso? ¿No era poético que Yagura hubiese muerto de esa manera?

Itachi miró el frasco. Era el mismo que había encontrado en la oficina del tiburón, tanto tiempo atrás, en Konoha.

—¿Por qué conservas eso todavía? —preguntó Itachi, aunque conocía la respuesta.

La botella de veneno era el contenedor de muchos _por qué_.

De inicio, cuando Hoshigaki llegó a Konoha, la había conservado porque tenía intenciones de usar el veneno, matar a Itachi y al pequeño Sasuke. Luego fue incapaz de hacerlo. Tonto, estúpido, se enamoró de la libertad y de su blanco y renunció a la misión en un arrebato de autocomplacencia (algo que nunca antes había hecho en su vida). Sin embargo, conservó el veneno porque quería sentirse un hombre libre, con capacidad de elección. Si todavía tenía la botella del 2288 y no la usaba era porque _decidía_ no hacerlo. Le hacía sentir dueño de sí mismo, no el títere de una aldea cruel. Por un tiempo escondió el veneno y se olvidó de él. Luego llegó Shisui y, a la larga, Kisame recordó la botella. Tiró su contenido porque no quería la tentación de usarlo y conservó el frasco porque quería tener el recordatorio de sus elecciones pasadas.

Luego se arrepintió.

Tras salir del hospital y caer en la desdicha, Kisame deseó tener el veneno, no para cumplir la misión, sino para acabar con su propia vida. Las tres gotas que conservaba el frasco eran insuficientes para darle una muerte rápida. Si las tomaba, tal vez el morirse le tomaría un tiempo ridículamente largo (si es que llegaba a suceder). De todas formas Konoha iba a echarlo y, siendo un fracaso para su propia aldea, Kiri le concedería la muerte más tortuosa posible.

¿Qué le quedaba por hacer en aquel entonces? Muchas veces deseó tener el veneno, también se alegraba de haberlo tirado y en ocasiones se sentía tentado a contarle a Itachi. Tal vez no pudiera salvarse a sí mismo, sin embargo, podía hacer algo para la comadreja. El día en que iban a escoltarlo fuera de la aldea, el frasco prácticamente vacío se encontraba en el cajón de su escritorio. Habría podido echarlo en su maleta y marchase, pero no lo hizo.

La botella delatora estaba en el cajón. Podría dejarla ahí y que los shinobi de Konoha la encontraran más tarde —entonces irían tras él y pedirían explicaciones, pero sería muy tarde porque para ese entonces ya habría sufrido un terrible, terrible accidente o una misteriosa desaparición camino a Kiri—. Otra opción era contarle a Itachi en ese momento, traicionar doblemente a Kiri: Haber fallado la misión y además desenmascarar al Mizukage. De todas formas lo ejecutarían o lo encerrarían. Haberse infiltrado con un plan tan despreciable sería difícil de perdonar. Itachi no intercedería por él, casi estaba seguro.

Y la tercera opción era el anillo. Olvidarse de Kiri, renunciar irrefutablemente a la misión y vivir el resto de sus breves días en compañía de Itachi. Ser feliz por última vez en la vida antes de que un ANBU de Kiri lo buscara y le corta el cuello. Para cuando la aldea de la niebla se diera cuenta de que Itachi no iba a morir por el 2288 y decidieran pedirle explicaciones a Kisame, ya sería muy tarde. Hoshigaki ya habría tomado toda la felicidad que cabía entre sus brazos.

Sólo que no funcionó así. En algún punto antes de la boda, _tuvo_ que contarle. Por eso le había pedido que lo viera en la oficina después del trabajo.

_Espera… Quiero hablar sobre algo_

_Dime_

_Olvídalo… Puede ser más tarde. Pasa a la oficina después del trabajo, ¿quieres? _

Debía contarle. No importaba que él se resignara a las consecuencias de sus acciones, Itachi tenía que saber a lo que se arriesgaba. Jamás le había contado porque estaba consciente y conforme con su elección de traicionar a Kiri. Su aldea ya no era nada para él. Sin embargo, ¿no pondría en peligro la vida de Itachi y la de Sasuke? Incluso la de Shisui podría estar en riesgo. Si iban a casarse (por segunda vez y por las razones correctas), Kisame decidió que Itachi tenía derecho a conocer toda la verdad y decidir por sí mismo.

Pero Uchiha llegó antes a la oficina y, por casualidad, descubrió las cartas y las leyó.

—_**Antes—**_

—La leíste —dijo Kisame.

Itachi se preparó para lo peor. Estuvo a un segundo de lanzársele encima y al menos tener la decencia de morir peleando, como el shinobi que nunca deseó ser, pero vio en el rostro de Kisame y entonces se sintió confundido. Lo que encontró en su semblante no le fue revelado por el Sharingan, sino por algo mucho más primordial que un kekkei genkai.

Kisame suspiró y cerró la puerta.

—De esto era de lo que quería hablarte antes de casarnos…si es que todavía lo deseas —dijo el tiburón renegado.

Le confesó todo, confirmó la veracidad de la información.

Itachi apretó la segunda carta entre sus dedos, la que estaba escrita por el puño y letra del tiburón; ahí decía que enviaran más veneno para Shisui, que Itachi no era amenaza y sólo restaba esperar su muerte.

Comprendió.

—No sólo has decidido abandonar tu misión —habló Uchiha y, luego, zarandeó la carta de Kisame frente a su cara—. Has estado haciéndoles creer que no es así, que continúas con el trabajo. ¿Pretendes enviar esta carta y seguir engañándolos? ¿Hacerles creer que el trabajo se ha alargado? ¿Por cuánto tiempo, Kisame? Eventualmente, van a descubrirte.

—Por eso tenía que contarte, para que estés preparado… Un día, van a venir por mí.

Así que era eso. Se resignaba a su destino… No, lo _aceptaba_. El semblante del tiburón no era un rostro sufrido y melancólico, sino una mezcla de resolución y entrega decidida.

_Hoshigaki lo miró y lo último que encontró en él fue la culpa referida. La expresión de Itachi era de sincera resolución, no de dolor. Era diferente al jovencito atormentado que se casó con él tiempo atrás, la parte melancólica que mostró al final de su relación de tres también estaba perdiendo fuerza_

¿Dónde estaba la melancolía de sus vidas? ¿Dónde había quedado el dolor de vivir en un mundo que a ratos era salvaje, brutal?

Kisame deseó explicar más y, por momentos, Uchiha lo dejó. Lo escuchó por un par de minutos y luego lo interrumpió.

—No —espetó Itachi.

Juntó la cejas y apretó los párpados, incluso agachó un poco la cabeza. La idea que estaba germinando en su mente era de lo más poderoso, de una fortaleza mayor a la entrega que algún día mostró por Sasuke, incluso más fuerte que el impulso que lo hizo vender la casa.

Tomó la mano del tiburón y dijo:

—Vámonos.

—¿A dónde?

—No importa. Sólo quiero salir de aquí…contigo. Comenzaremos en otro lugar.

Había decidido vender la casa del clan para tener un inicio fresco, desembarazarse de los lastres de su pasado y muerto estatus. Por esa misma razón deseaba abandonar la aldea. Ya había tenido suficiente de verse arrastrado en esos juegos de guerra. Se desprendería de todo y dejaría de ser títere de su apellido y del mundo shinobi.

—¿Qué hay de Sasuke? —preguntó Kisame.

Lo resolución estaba en los ojos de Itachi. También había dolor en él, sin embargo, respetaría la decisión de su hermano. No elegiría por él.

Para bien o para mal, cuando Sasuke escuchó la verdad y el plan, aceptó (casi exigió) acompañarlos. Naruto se había marchado a entrenar con Jiraiya, Sakura estaba estudiando ninjutsu médico y él se sentía fuera de lugar. Si prometían entrenarlo, iría con ellos.

Así pues, el hospital de Konoha emitió un sentido reporte sobre el fallecimiento de los hermanos Uchiha. Sobre el tiburón, fue reportado que tuvo un terrible, terrible accidente a las afueras de la aldea. Había tres tumbas vacías en Konoha.

Kiri no se molestó en buscar a Kisame, tan sólo esperó por la muerte de Shisui, aunque ésta jamás ocurrió. Para cuando se dieran cuenta de la farsa, ya sería demasiado tarde.

—_**Ahora—**_

—¿Sabes qué fue lo primero que Godaime Mizukage hizo en su nuevo puesto al frente de Kiri? —le preguntó Kisame con una sonrisa.

—Dime.

—Aceptar que la muerte de Yagura fue obra suya y prometer que las cosas iban a cambiar en Kiri.

—¿Cuál es el nombre del nuevo Mizukage? —preguntó Itachi. Existía una buena dosis de curiosidad en su voz.

El mayor respondió con una amplia sonrisa de tiburón y con nombre de mujer:

—Terumi Mei… ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, que Mei sea Mizukage? Si resultar ser verdad…

—Tal vez podríamos volver—musitó Uchiha y volteó a verlo.

Mei y Kisame no habían acabado su relación de forma tan tormentosa, sino con un buen grado de civilidad.

Lo de Kiri eran rumores y la comadreja se propuso ir a las poblaciones vecinas más cercanas con intención de corroborar. No obstante, la confirmación tocaría a su puerta más tarde. No sería necesario que se moviera de su casa.

Uchiha miró por la ventana y observó a Sasuke, el joven que practicaba taijutsu sobre las olas. Intuyendo lo que pasaba por su mente, Kisame dijo:

—Él querrá volver. Se ha entrenado para esto. —Abrazó a la comadreja por la espalda mientras ésta miraba a través de la ventana—. Sin importar que Mei busque hacer alianza con Konoha, la guerra está cada vez más cerca y Sasuke querrá estar ahí. ¿Qué harás entonces?

—Mi deber como hermano mayor, como su familia: Respetar su decisión. Sasuke quiere recuperar el clan y la aldea. Volverá a Konoha e irá a la guerra si ésta ocurre, lo sé. No pretendo detenerlo. Confío en su juicio. Es sólo que…

—¿Qué?

Itachi se giró y lo miró de frente antes de hablar otra vez. Le acarició los tatuajes del rostro y pasó los dedos por su cabello.

—¿No vivimos una vida muy cómoda? —reflexionó Itachi—. ¿No vivimos bien? ¿No tenemos lo que necesitamos y dormimos tranquilos cada noche?... ¿No tiene todo mundo derecho a esto? ¿Qué tal si la guerra puede evitarse, Kisame? He estado pensándolo.

»Cuando era más joven, buscaba cuidar el estatus del clan porque era lo que mi padre hubiera querido. Trataba de tomar mis decisiones pensando en la aldea porque era un shinobi de Konoha. Intentaba hacer las cosas en beneficio de Sasuke porque era su hermano mayor. Pero ni siquiera comprendía la verdadera razón. Yo, que injustamente he sido llamado genio, no comprendía el verdadero motivo para pensar en mi clan, en mi aldea y en mi familia. Las decisiones que tomé de esa forma no funcionaron.

»Pero ahora, si Sasuke quiere revivir el clan, no por el estatus o por encomienda de mi padre, sino por sus propias razones, quiero estar ahí a su lado. Si Minato-sama quiere intentar prevenir esta guerra, quiero estar ahí.

»¿No tiene todo mundo derecho a esta felicidad simple que hemos conocido aquí?

Kisame se dio cuenta de que la comadreja deseaba volver, no por autoflagelarse, sino por el espíritu pacifista que estaba embebido en su alma. En realidad creía que todos debían tener la oportunidad que ellos vivían: Tener libertad, alegría, amor. ¿Cómo hubiera podido defender esas cosas en el pasado sin siquiera conocerlas? Sólo había creído que las conocía.

—

Se sentaron a almorzar los tres juntos. Sasuke de inmediato percibió que había algo extraño flotando en el ambiente y lo preguntó. Itachi le dijo lo de Yagura.

Conversaron largo y tendido sobre las implicaciones de esa noticia. Contemplaron incluso que podía ser un rumor con pretensiones de sacarlos de su escondite (si es que alguien dudaba de su muerte).

A final de cuentas, la resolución de Sasuke había sido obvia. Si las cosas estaban comenzando a cambiar en las grandes aldeas, él quería volver. No había más que sus dos mentores pudieran enseñarle y deseaba regresar a la aldea, reconstruir el clan y, al igual que Itachi, cambiar ese mundo torcido. ¿Cuántas guerras y peleas y disputas habrían dejado a un niño pequeño sin su familia, sin un hermano mayor que lo amara y cuidara de él?

Sasuke sabía lo que era el amor y el apoyo y, por eso, buscaría una manera de componer el rumbo de las cosas. Deseaba ser Hokage (un puesto bastante conveniente a la hora de hacer cambios y tomar decisiones).

Después de mucho rato de conversación, Kisame dijo de pronto:

—Alguien viene.

Sasuke se asomó por la ventana. Su rostro cambió.

—Es Naruto —musitó el joven, incrédulo.

La comadreja también fue hasta la ventana y, por medio del Sharingan, escrutó a las figuras que se aproximaban hasta la casa.

—También Kakashi…y Shisui —dijo Itachi.

Sasuke no dejó que Naruto llegara hasta la casa. Salió a su encuentro. El rubio dejó caer su mochila sobre la arena y corrió a abrazarlo. Se tambalearon por unos segundos y luego recuperaron precariamente el equilibrio, en gran parte debido a los esfuerzos de Uchiha por sostenerlos. Naruto estaba llorando, lo abrazaba con toda su fuerza y al mismo tiempo intentaba golpearlo. Balbuceaba algo sobre haberlo dejado. ¿Cómo se atrevió a abandonarlo?

Minato le había mentido a su hijo. Sólo el Hokage, Shisui y unos pocos privilegiados de confianza habían sabido sobre el engaño de Kisame, Itachi y Sasuke. Para el resto de la aldea y para Kiri, los tres habían estado muertos. Bueno, eso cambió en recientes fechas. Cuando Minato recibió la carta de Mei, supo que las cosas estaban poniéndose en marcha. Envió a Kakashi, a Naruto y a Shisui en una misión especial a un lugar muy, muy lejano. Y ahora, helos ahí.

—Itachi —le saludó el cuervo a la comadreja. Como siempre, sonreía e invitaba a hacer lo mismo.

Itachi no dudó en aproximarse y abrazarlo. Lo había extrañado mucho. Todavía lo quería, siempre iba a amarlo.

Los seis se sentaron al interior de la casa y otra larga discusión tuvo lugar entre esas paredes. Lo de Mei fue confirmado, las nuevas noticias sobre Akatsuki fueron difundidas. Sasuke pronunció su respuesta de inmediato: Volvería a Konoha con Naruto y compañía.

—¿Y ustedes? —le preguntó Kakashi al tiburón y a la comadreja—. ¿Planean regresar? A Minato-sensei le gustaría tenerlos a su lado.

Itachi tomó la mano de Kisame y lo miró.

**Fin**

**Notas finales: **Spoiler alert XD Esta rata embustera se dispone a dar las advertencias del fic: Contenido sexual explícito, yaoi, KisaIta, ItaKisa, trío, Uchihacest, KisaShiIta, aparente muerte de un personaje, OoC, Angst, final semi-autoconclusivo y todas las que se hayan acumulando en el camino. Vamos, díganme que no fue mil veces más divertido haber descubierto todas esas cosas durante el fic (en lugar de descubrirlas en el summary y matar toda posible sorpresa).

Me gusta imaginarme que al final todos volvieron a Konoha, Sakura regresó después de entrenar con Tsunade, Sasuke y Naruto pelearon lado a lado en la guerra, Sakura le pateó el trasero a algunos villanos, Kisame tuvo alguna conversación incómoda con Mei, Sakura pateó más traseros, Obito tuvo un desarrollo más profundo y sustancial e Inner Sakura venció a Limbo Madara.

Cielos, Kishi ha desperdiciado el potencial de Sakura. Prometía tanto al inicio de Shippuden. Pero, en fin, me estoy desviando del tema.

En conclusión, ganaron la guerra y todos vivieron felices para siempre. Itachi y Kisame tuvieron todo el delicioso y pasional sexo que puedan imaginarse. Fin.

Espero sus comentarios.


End file.
